Ah! Keiichi Gets An Angel!
by mjnousak
Summary: When a man appears early in the morning, wanting a brief talk reveals a startling revelation, An angel that can be supported by a human! Can Keiichi handle this new power, and can he keep the secret? Find out what happens in "Ah! Keiichi Gets An Angel!"
1. Ah! A Visitor With Good News!

Keiichi groaned, it was five in the morning and someone was knocking loudly on the door. Very, very loudly, and shouting extremely loudly on top of that.

"Comon! OW! OPEN UP!" The voice was shouting, sounding very unhappy.

Keiichi groaned loudly again and sat up, sliding out of his bed and standing up half asleep as he opened his bedroom door and walked down the halls to the front door, where still more shouting and screaming were coming from.

"Comooo~oon someone open up please! I don't wanna get zapped again!" the voice said, sounding even more distressed. Now there were loud clanking and banging noises coming from the front door.

Keiichi opened the door to what looked like a god with a short buzz cut top black hair and a long ponytail descending to the ground, similar to Peorth's hair and green eyes, though his six symbols were shaped like orange gears. Two around his eyes, giving him the appearance of wearing goggles, two on his forehead and one on each of his cheeks giving him a very odd appearance. Behind him was an angel, also with black hair, but she had brown eyes, and her hair was long and flowing like Elegant Rose's hair, completely loose. Her body wrapped in white cloth in a fashion similar to that of Holybell, but without the expansion of the material around her upper arms, giving her the appearance of wearing a tube top along with the wrappings. The angel also appearing to be in pain along with him.

"Gaaah! MAKE IT STO~OOP!" he shouted looking at Keiichi, blinking confusedly as the angel and stranger twitched in pain. He initially looked unhappy, but the pain of a sudden zap to his face snapped him out of it and caused him to start shouting again. "Where's Madam Belldandy! Or Madam Urd! Hell! I'll take Madam Skuld at this point! Just someone make it sto~oop!"

All three of said goddesses appeared, Urd in her nightgown with her hands crackling with electricity, Skuld in full body pajamas holding many bombs and Belldandy in just her normal goddess outfit. She apparently had heard the shouts as well and instantly clothed herself. All but the latter looking tired and ready to kill.

"Why… the hell… is someone here knocking on the door?" Urd asked, the lightning growing in current as she said so.

"And being so loud about it? And what happened to Banpei! Why didn't he make you leave?" Skuld demanded, pulling her arm back and getting ready to throw a bomb or a few dozen at the intruder.

"I took the robot apar-OW! apart , he's lying all over the ground OW!" He half answered, half shouted.

"BANPEIS BEEN DISMANTLED?" Skuld ran out the door at this and her screams of misery and anger were heard by everyone as she observed Banpei's parts strewn all over the temple grounds.

"So, why are you here?" Urd asked, walking up to the stranger with a curious look on her face. "And why is your angel in pain?"

"She's not my angel, I'm not even a god or demon." The intruder half bawled "I'm just a maintenance golem! The Almighty had me helping her, but she can't have me as her owner, she needs a real owner, and not a temporary one like me." He bawled loudly. "We can't match souls anymore and it's kinda hurting like OW!...hell." he finished.

"Uhh, excuse me" Keiichi interrupted "But, what's a golem?"

"A golem is a nonliving being made out of a non living element or substance that can move, they usually have a master and a sigil on their body that turns them on and off." Urd answered. "They're basically free labor because they love to work and never want anything in return."

"Huh, that's convenient." Keiichi responded.

"The problem is." Belldandy cut in "To make a golem without being cruel to a person or making an inhuman body, which is against The Almighty's rules, we have to find a person who is going to die who is willing to be in eternal servitude. So there aren't that many of them around and they aren't usually able to support angels."

"Can we discuss this later and please just transfer her to someone else in the meantime?" The golem asked, his right arm convulsing as he said so, the angel's arm doing the same. The golems arm then turned into an exact copy of the angels arm, causing the golem's eyes to bugle in surprise.

"AHH! THE ADAPTATION PROGRAMS KICKING IN!" he shouted, flailing the arm around and around. "HELLP!" Belldandy began chanting a gentle song and the golems arm returned to its previous form, calming him down.

"Oh thank you Madam Belldandy" he said, bowing deeply, the angel mimicking his motion. "I think I should introduce myself formally though." He stood up, holding his right arm foreword, strange runes covering his arm. "The name is Dashioshimi Fukyuu, first rank golem, physical labor division; data storage sector seven, level five power restriction implemented at all times. But you can call me Dashio for short." He said, bowing gently to the group, excluding Skuld who was still repairing Banpei outside. Urd raised an eyebrow at his introduction.

"Level five power restriction? That puts you close to my power level." She said, a troubled look on her face.

"I suppose so… but I don't think I can do all the things you can do Madam Urd. You do kinda know a lot more spells than I do." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I only know the really basic level 1 verbal spells and a few enhancement spells."

"Verbal spells?" Keiichi asked, he figured all the spells were verbal so why would this limit anyone's power?

"I suppose we never have had to explain this before." Urd said, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "Belldandy, you understand spell mechanics better than me, could you explain?"

"Yes Urd." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi. "There are two types of spells we can use, verbal spells, and spells that require a physical program illustration to use along with our voices."

"Oh! Like when we were putting Urd's two halves back together, Hild had to make that strange symbol on the ground." Keiichi said, shivering as he remembered all too well the lord of hell's first visit to their household.

"Yes, exactly Keiichi." Belldandy replied happily.

"So he's basically strong as Skuld with spells?" Keiichi asked, trying to grasp Dashio's power.

"A little stronger than Skuld." Urd said calmly, "But he has no elemental affinity, or any truly unique spells like my Depth Charge Descend or Lighting Blast. Nor is he supposed to have an angel. So the fact he as an angel means the Almighty must have had a unique situation to give him an angel."

"Well…I found her original guardian just before she died, a long time ago, before the doublet system was invented. So whoever attacked her didn't bother to make sure their job was finished. She explained the goddess deal to me and asked I make a wish before she died. She agreed and I made a simple wish." He said, smirking.

"Simple nothing" Urd said, glaring at Dashio. "I remember your wish, you're that idiot wished to take on her angel and help out with Heaven's system for all eternity. There were little to no regulations on wishes then so his wish had to be granted. No matter how unreasonable, much like yours Keiichi."

Keiichi nodded his head in understanding. Dashio's name did mean "unwilling immortal", so his position made sense as well with the wish.

"Hey! There was a girl in distress and the angel was gonna die! Nobody with a heart woulda let two people die! I would have saved the goddess if I had known and good healing spells back then!" he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. The angel patted his head gently, causing him to smile. "Thank you angel."

"So, you don't even know your angel's name?" Keiichi asked. Dashio bowed his head sadly, the angel again patting his head.

"It's not my fault my soul is my body. I can't try and understand her name because then we'd merge like you saw before." He grumbled unhappily. "It's not my fault at all." He looked very unhappy as his angel was patting him still. "Naming her would make her part of my soul, and my soul is my whole body, thus the merger program would kick in full swing and the consequences would be less than pleasant.

"So, you need to find a host for the angel who can actually keep her and know her name as well." Keiichi asked, smiling that, this time there was no glitch with Yggdrassil or his wish had been nullified again.

Dashio explained, "It's not like I am complaining about having her, she's a great companion to have and is a great friend. But I can't know her name and I have no energy to support her. I just borrowed power from Yggdrassil to support her. But, due to my programming to keep her, if I don't find her a host soon, I'll end up merging with her and transferring all my powers to her, without my restrictions. Also, stalling my programming to keep our wavelengths matched causes us both pain, as you have seen me in this whole time. Again, thank you Madam Belldandy for enhancing the system stall without causing pain."

"You're very welcome." Belldandy said, smiling at Dashio and the angel.

"So she'd basically be her own goddess and angel together." Urd commented. "But have no support so she'd die once she absorbed you."

"Yes, so we need to find her a host, and I had heard that there was a human here who could support and angel. So I hurried down here the moment I was told." Dashio said, turning towards Keiichi as he explained. "And since you're the only human here I'll assume it's you Mr. Morisato." He said, nodding at Keiichi, "So please tell me it's you!" He said, practically crying as he spoke. "Please please please!"

"O-ok! Yes I supported Cool Mint and Blue Lance for a while. B-but I hardly think that qualifies me to keep my own angel." Keiichi replied, looking embarrassed and waving his arms around wildly. "A-and Belldandy was supporting them indirectly anyway. So it really didn't count." He finished, not flailing his arms anymore.

"This angel is different. Since she has been living off of power from Yggdrassil and my own compassion, I think she could just feed off of your own natural energy, rather than the compassion of a goddess. Because of my wish, She was altered to live form human compassion rather than only a goddesses compassion. Of course you have to like her and be compassionate with her as well. So I guess she's really feeding off your compassion. And…what's it called down here? Calories I think?" Dashio said, scratching his head." So" he said, clapping his hands together, the angel mimicking his movement "You'll have to eat a lot of "calories" and then you're basically becoming a semi-god Keiichi Morisato, congrats."

Skuld walked in at that exact moment, heard Dashio's statement about Keiichi, then promptly screamed loud enough to cause everyone in the room to become temporarily deaf. Belldandy repaired hers and Keiichi's hearing, Urd took care of herself. Dashio seemed unaffected until he banged the side of his head and a small diamond came out, which Urd dived at.

"Diamonds? What kind of golem are you!" She asked, her eyes shining with happiness at the sight of a free diamond.

"Carbon, why?" Dashio asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Carbon makes diamonds when heated and put under pressure." Keiichi said, "Skuld's shriek probably gave the necessary pressure…though I have no clue where the heat could have come from." He said, looking pensive. "I'm guessing Urd is going to try and compress and superheat you." Dashio paled.

"B-but I have six different tasks to do when I get back! Those data files need to be moved soon!" he said, scooting towards Belldandy and Keiichi and away from Urd. Skuld meanwhile began banging Dashio on the head with her various tools.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM A GOD! IT'S NOT FAIR! HE CAN'T JUST GET AN ANGEL LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She shouted loudly. She had to work her butt off for Noble Scarlet to be with her. And she had to do it twice no less.

"That's enough Skuld!" Belldandy grabbed the tools Skuld was holding and gently placed them on the ground, sitting Skuld on her lap. "Mr. Dashio is only doing his job."

"But Big Sis." Skuld whined, still upset despite sitting on Belldandy's lap, which usually pacified her.

"Calm down Skuld sheesh, it's not like he'll be as powerful as you." Urd said, pocketing the diamond. "He knows absolutely no spells and I doubt he'll be able to do much for now, I mean last time he had an angel he practically fainted three times a day." She said, floating in her usually laying belly down position. "And besides, it's not like the Almighty would allow this without a good reason like Dashio said. That and the heavenly shares will increase if there is another angel and god… or angel and human pair in this case. And given Keiichi's kinda nature, he'll probably grant like three times the wishes a normal god does. So all in all, this is like a great business investment." Urd said, frowning slightly. "But if we don't know IF this angel can live with Keiichi, she'll have to travel from golem to golem until they can find her a proper goddess who can support her if she can't." Dashio nodded at this.

"Yes, I'm sure a valkyrie could easily support her, but I'd rather see her go to a proper host." Dashio said, a sorry look on his face. "That and she's more of a peaceful angel, not a fighting one. I rarely used her magic and only did so in small quantities to repair any damaged data or machines I came across that I couldn't fix myself." He said, smiling as he did so. "And I'm sure if she got to see your technology, I'm sure she'd love to tinker with it and build things with you Mr. Morisato."

"Really?" Keiichi asked. He was still hesitant about this, but if the angel actually did like machines like him, maybe her living inside him wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Then let me take care of her!" Skuld loudly proclaimed. "She and Noble scarlet would get along very well then!" She was eager to prove she could be like Belldandy and support two angels at the same time.

" Oh pu-lease Skuld, You still have to learn advanced magic before you can even start to consider having a second angel that you need to support, and nobody else even has tried."

"Oh yeah? Big Sis did it!" Skuld said loudly.

"Yes, but that was under very special circumstances Skuld." Belldandy explained "And not everybody should be able to do what I did."

"You do have to remember that Belldandy is exceptionally powerful, even for a goddess." Urd cut in "And consider her license being unlimited and she also has next to no power restrictions so the fact she could even support a second angel speaks volumes for the amount of sheer magic it requires to support two angels. Even if this Angel is special, you already have one and don't need a second one Skuld. How would you feel if Belldandy had another little sister who was just like you? You wouldn't like it now would you?"

"No…"Skuld said, looking crestfallen. "I wouldn't be happy."

"Then Noble Scarlet probably wouldn't either, you have her and be happy with her." Urd said sternly.

"Hey, what's up with all the noise in here? It's the middle of the freakin' night don't you know that? Or are you goddesses too stupid to read a damn clock?" A scratchy, tired voice said, the door opening and revealing Mara in brown, ragged looking pajamas.

"A demon!" Dashio shouted, immediately standing and pulling back his fist. "A demon killed this angel's goddess, so I think it's only fair to return the favor by pounding the crap out of you and preventing you from hurting these goddesses since I can't kill you"

"Woah! Woah! What the hell?" Mara shouted, jumping back. "You offered to let me spend the night and you pull this kinda stunt on me? That's something I'd do!"

"They… offered to let you…a demon…stay here with them?" Dashio said, his fist still cocked back but his face less stern.

"Yes, Miss Mara needed some food after her part time manager job at the convenience store." Belldandy explained. "So I invited here for dinner and the offered her to stay the night, she agreed most enthusiastically when we offered her the spare bedroom." Her ever present smile on her face.

"Is she serious?" Dashio asked, looking at Keiichi, his face one of disbelief.

"Yes, she did." Keiichi said, his face one of irritation. "And despite that less than encouraging comment Mara just made, she'll probably do it again tomorrow."

"And if this freak is gonna be here I sure as hell won't take it!" Mara shouted. "What's going on anyway? First there was banging, then, there was screaming and then more freaking screaming! And now I'm being threatened by some freak! How's a demon supposed to sleep?" She shouted while flailing her arms in irritation

"I'm sorry Mara, but we didn't expect a guest either. And he's here to give Keiichi his own personal angel. Isn't that wonderful?" Belldandy asked, beaming brightly.

Mara stared blankly at Belldandy, then at Keiichi, then Urd, then Skuld, then at the still standing Dashio with the angel coming out of his back.

"Is…is she serious?" Mara asked, Keiichi.

"Yes…she's serious Mara." Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head and half grinning at Mara. Mara merely stared back at him, disbelief and shock written all over her face.

"Ya know what? I don't have time for this. I don't even care, This is a baaaaad dream I'm going to sleep off and wake up with Lady Hild breathing down my neck. Yeah, it's all just a bad dream." Mara mumbled as she returned to her room.

"Did…she just…ignore me?" Dashio asked, his left eye twitching slightly. "A demon…staying with three goddesses and a human…ignored a golem offering a human an angel as a bad dream… I've never been more insulted in my life!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A NOISY DREAM!" Mara's voice came from her room.

"He-Hey! What're you doing?" Keiichi shouted, causing everyone to turn and see the angel disappear into his back just before they could react.

"A-angel" Dashio said, sounding sad. "You left without goodbye." The angel suddenly appeared and smiled, waving goodbye to Dashio as she reentered Keiichi.

"Well, it seems she has agreed to be inside your body, so my duty here is done." Dashio said, looking slightly saddened, but a little happy as well. "I hope you can give her a proper name soon. Because if not." The air suddenly became very heavy in the room "I'll be sure to come and force you to find her a proper host, even if it takes all of eternity." With that Dashio, with a wicked grin upon his face, vanished from the room.

"Well, now that this is all settled I think we should all go back to bed." Urd said, floating towards the door, until a loud thump was heard behind her where Keiichi was sitting.


	2. Ah! Another Contract!

Because I forgot to address this previously. The story is set a bit before Hild is overthrown, after the Angel eater incident. Or. For those who have only seen the anime, all of season one two, and the two episodes of season three (that I know of) have already happened.

Keiichi groaned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He felt like a truck hit him, Urd had fed him one of her exercise potions she had used on the house rat, Gan-chan, whom Urd had introduced him to when she had once shrunk him down to chibi size on a whim, and it had burnt him out and he had kept going, shortly followed by Skuld having Banpei chase him around the whole of the Nekoni campus after said run with the pills, and catch him.

"Well, so much for the no fainting thing." He groaned, sitting up and feeling a warm surface under him. He turned to examine the surface. It looked like a solid metal floor that stretched on and on, a blue sky reflected on its surface, and it felt like it was being heated and emitting the warmth that felt similar to being hugged. "Wow… wait, isn't this… the Angel's scenery of heart? " He asked out loud to nobody in particular, turning and seeing the angel's image above him, though considerably more massive than his own body. The sky was also a clear blue with a bright sun shining behind the angel, who smiled down at Keiichi. Small white glowing lights floating around in the air around her, Keiichi smiled back at her and waved, the angel returned the wave happily. Suddenly he felt himself being shook slightly and he was back into the real world, his head once again on Belldandy's lap.

"Keiichi, are you alright?" Belldandy instantly asked after seeing him stir.

"Yeah Belldandy, I'm alright." He said, smiling up at her, feeling extra happy as she smiled back at him.

"Thank goodness." She placed her hand to her chest. "I was worried for you Keiichi." The worry on her face more than evident.

"Really? Why would you worry? This happened before and I was alright in a bit." He replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He thought she'd have been a bit calmer, just because it happened before, not that he didn't appreciate her concern.

"She was worried about you because you've been out for nearly five hours." Urd replied as she walked into the room, carrying a glass of water with her. "It's not exactly like last time when you fainted and then woke up almost instantly from your sleep."

"I- I've been out for almost five hours?" Keiichi shouted, his whole body stiffening as he remembered what happened with Welsper. "Bu-but don't I have to name the angel before sundown or she'll get assigned a number?" he asked panicking. He knew he'd hate to be assigned a number instead of a name.

"Yes, you do have to do that seeing as you are going to be her permanent host." Urd replied as she set the water down on the table. Keiichi grabbed it and took a hearty drink as he she continued. "But now we need to address a more important issue right now."

"What is it?" Keiichi asked, setting the glass down personally wondering what in the world could be more important than naming the angel right now.

"This." Urd said, pulling on a rope which had been on the floor, tied to the table legs. The hard tug revealed Mara bound with rope and her mouth taped shut with duck tape and a few dozen lucky coins and lucky cats taped to various parts of her body. She was glaring at Urd in way that, if the phrase "looking daggers" had any truth to it, Mara's eyes would have been launching claymores at the half goddess half demon smirking down at her. "We can't exactly have her blabbing to my mother about this little matter. Now can we?" She asked. "I'm sure mom would try and take the angel and then make devils compatible with humans as well."

"Ye-yeah, I suppose that would qualify as more important right now." Keiichi said, chuckling slightly. Though he still felt bad he wasn't immediately naming his angel. "Well, we should at least let her talk." He said, walking over to Mara and slowly peeling off the duck tape.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF LADY HILD DID AN IDIOT LIKE YOU EVER GET AN ANGEL?" Was the first phrase out of Mara's mouth. Not that they encouraged Keiichi to not put back on the duck tape.

"I call it dumb luck." Keiichi replied, smiling and balling up the duck tape, throwing it behind him into the trash.

"Well, this can't possibly be ignored! I mean a human has an angel! I must report this to Lady Hild!" Mara stated, hmphing at the end of the statement.

"We could just keep her tied up and not feed her or let her drink until she agrees to keep quiet." Urd offered, smirking. Mara's face quickly became one of indignation. "I'm sure borderline starvation and dying of thirst will make her more agreeable"

"I think that's a little mean, even for Mara." Keiichi said, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head. "There has to be some other, less cruel method to have her agree to be quiet."

"I did it!" Skuld's voice was heard from her room and she barreled into the room where everyone else was, beaming as she held a strange green hammer in her hands. The hammer had several flashing lights, a small red dial on the side and a small blue flower printed on both sides of the head. "I call it the Forget-Me-For-Sure Mallet!" She proudly declared. "One good whack on the head will make Mara forget the past twenty four hours like they never happened!" She beamed as she finished her speech. "And, if I adjust the dial, it can be even further back!"

"It looks very nice Skuld." Belldandy said, smiling at her little sister "But isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Now Skuld, remember the last time you made something that helped with memory? It didn't go so well." Keiichi said, personally wondering if Skuld enjoyed making machines that involve hitting people.

"Yeah, yeah, Keiichi but that was then and this is the Forget-Me-For-Sure Mallet! It can't fail!" She declared as she raised the mallet above.

"She does have a point, I mean, even if it did go wrong, maybe the sheer force she hits Mara's head with will do the trick." Urd offered, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Exactly!" Skuld said, her eyes sharing a similar gleam. "Thus it's foolproof."

"H-hey now, let's not use violence so quickly!" Mara said, her eyes filled with fear from the combined stares of Urd and Skuld.

"Why? It's your first choice all the time." Urd replied, her grin matching her smile in pure evil. Or maybe I should whip up a few potions to fix you memories."

"Yeah, so it's not like it isn't fair to use your own tactic against you." Skuld continues, her smile also looking particularly demonic.

"I think we should simply ask Mara to not tell Hild about Keiichi's angel." Belldandy said, smiling at the occupants of the room.

"She really is that naïve" Urd thought as she chuckled slightly.

"But Big Sis! I wanna use the Forget-Me-For-Sure Mallet!" Skuld whined, her face becoming slightly saddened.

"Mara," Belldandy said as she turned to face the bound demon. "Will you please not tell Hild about Keiichi's angel?"

"No" Mara replied bluntly. "Even if I agreed, she'd just force it out of me anyway. Or read my mind or…or…" Her face began to pale as she contemplated exactly what Hild would do to her to get information out of her.

"How about she and I make a contract?" Keiichi offered, "Then she couldn't tell Hild no matter what."

"That's… actually a good idea." Urd said, her voice full of surprise at Keiichi's clever idea. "But you'd still have to give her some compensation for her not opening her big mouth. And for keeping the file under special classification so my mother can't just look up Mara's contracts and view the wish on a whim. Or have Mara randomly blab the wish anyway. "

"Hmm, that'd take a lot of compensation." Mara said, nodding her head in agreement. "Keeping a contract locked away from even Lady Hild is quite a tall order. And the order to make it classified to the point I can't speak is even a higher price."

"How about…We let you live here?" Keiichi offered, throwing out the first thing that came to mind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Urd and Skuld shouted.

"Mara doesn't need to live here! It's bad enough letting her mooch off us in the first place!" Urd shouted, floating in front of Keiichi, their faces barely a hairs breath apart.

"Yeah!" Skuld shouted, shoving Urd aside, her face replacing Urd's. "We don't need her planning how to annoy us in our own house!"

"Mara is a demon first class, unlimited license." Belldandy said, her voice stern and full of resolution, her eyes also showing the same emotions. "If we make a contract with her, she'll take it very seriously and stick to the conditions of the contract, no matter what. I believe that if Mara agrees to this, she'll keep her word." This pacified Skuld, but not Urd.

"Yes, but her living here won't stop her from trying to imprison us or seal us away. Or even try and rip out Keiichi's angel when he's sleeping." Mara seemed slightly hurt at these comments.

"Hey, even I have some decency, I may take low blows but I'd adhere to the contract." Mara replied, her voice sounding hurt, her body also showing signs of sadness as her shoulders slumped and she leaned forward as her back slumped. "If ya gave me a place to stay I wouldn't pull that kinda crap…unlike a certain someone." She mumbled the last part. Remembering almost having a golem pound you into dust isn't exactly a pleasant though.

"Unless my mother ordered you to." Urd said coldly. "You can't let her live here Keiichi, she's way too much of a liability. If my mother ordered her to, or gave her the correct item to do the job, She'd have us all sealed in an instant and probably deported back to heaven faster than you can say traitor."

"Well, how about I just ask that she not be able to do us any harm or anything that could bother us as well as keep the contract, and in turn, we'll feed her as well." Keiichi said, smiling. "Belldandy always makes way too much food anyway so it can't exactly hurt to have Mara finish everything up. And she has a part time job so she can buy herself nice things and the food she wants if she wants a special dish." He smiled at Mara. "Sound like an agreeable contract and compensation?" Urd twitched as he finished, maybe it had been a bad idea to slip that drop of liquid courage potion into his water. Keiichi growing a pair didn't seem like such a hot idea now.

"Are y-you serious? I can live here and get three nice meals every day?" She sniffed slightly at the end of her sentence. Mara had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Keiichi. She now understood why Belldandy liked him so much.

"Sure, but you can't do anything that will cause us any trouble, that includes anything Hild might order you to do." Keiichi replied. "Basically this will be a neutral ground for us all, alright? You can't cause anyone any harm as long as you're within the temple grounds."

"Hell yeah it's a deal!" Mara shouted, beaming as the red triangles on her forehead began glowing. "Finally no more take out lunches or than annoying ramen!" She shouted in joy. "I totally approve of this contract!" Her head suddenly jerked down and a bright red beam shot out of her forehead into the floor, much the opposite of how a blue beam that shot out of Belldandy's forehead to the skies when she granted Keiichi's wish. The rope binding her and the lucky charms flying off her body. "Huh, that's odd, that's never happened before." Mara commented as she raised her head, looking puzzled as to the sudden appearance of the hole in the floor.

"I think it just happens whenever I make a wish." Keiichi said, sighing as he did so.

"You do realize that you're now under contract to live with a goddess AND a demon Keiichi, right?" Urd said, her voice sounding irritated.

"Well yeah, but this one is different than my contract with Belldandy." He replied. "I'm not exactly going to fall in love with Mara anytime soon." As he said this, he gently grasped Belldandy's hand and squeezed it, knowing that there would be a jealousy storm brewing inside her which he wanted to calm as fast as he could. "So there's no issue here, and besides. The temple has a lot of space so she'll have room."

"But the TV will be even harder to watch now!" Skuld shouted. "It's bad enough that I have to fight Urd to get to watch what I want! But now Mara too?"

"I actually have a color TV back at the abandoned building I've been sleeping at." Mara piped in. Urd and Skuld immediately turned their heads, the gleam back in their eyes.

"And you're going to share it aren't you?" Urd more stated than asked.

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Skuld said, mimicking her sister's tone. Both she and Urd cackled as the stared intently art Mara.

"O-of course I will!" Mara said as, for once in her life, she felt fear equal to that she felt when she was near Hild. "J-just let me go get it!"

"I'll come with you." Belldandy offered. "I do not think Hild will try anything if she saw the two of us together and I know more spells for shrinking things than my sisters. So everything will be lighter and easy to carry." She smiled as she said this, which partially unnerved Mara as well.

"Y-yeah, let's go right away!" She said, standing up and running to the door. The sooner she was out of the room of "holy evil", the better.

"I'll go with Mara now, I hope you will all make her comfortable while she's living with us." Belldandy said as she exited as well. Keiichi stood up and bolted to Belldandy hugging her from behind. Urd smiled at this and Skuld gawked at the scene.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to slip him that drop." Was Urd's thought as she watched.

"I promise nothing's going to change between us." He said into her ear, not loud enough for Urd or Skuld to hear.

"I know" Belldandy responded, equally as quiet. "I trust you Keiichi." She smiled as she turned and hugged him back before smiling once more at him, Keiichi returned the smile, and Belldandy left with Mara without another word. As Belldandy left, Keiichi felt a slight breeze roll over his shoulder, Urd's shout caused him to look and see Urd's hair blown back, making it look like she had a giant afro attached to her head.

"That girl…"Urd muttered, magically pressing her hair down. "I think I'm rubbing off on her sometimes."

"Yeah well you deserved it for making that rude comment!" Skuld said, giggling slightly.

"That's the last thing we need is another you around here." Keiichi chuckled, clapping his hand to his mouth as he realized what he said as Skuld fell to the ground laughing.

"Ya know, now I am really starting to regret slipping you that potion." Urd responded, smirking as Keiichi's face paled.

"What potion? WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME URD?" Keiichi shouted as he seized Urd by the collar and held her up to his face.

"Oh relax, it's just a courage boosting potion, it should be wearing off right about now." She said as Keiichi's body shook slightly, his face getting its color back.

"Oh I never thought I'd be happy to feel that sensation." He said, chuckling as he let go of Urd and plopped onto the ground.

"I must agree with you." A light and cheery voice replied.

"Whoa! Who said that?" Keiichi shouted, standing once again, his body tense as he looked around for to source of the new voice.

"I did," The voice replied, a light touch to Keiichi's back caused him to turn around to see his angel outside his body, the pure white cloth covering her and trailing to his back.

"A-Angel!" Keiichi responded. "I-It's you! I…I can HEAR you!" He half shouted.

"Well of course you can hear me I'm bound to your soul. How could you not hear me?" She replied, smiling warmly at him.

"We-well, I've never been able to hear an angel's voice before. So I didn't know if I'd be able to understand you." He replied, smiling warmly back at her. "I've never understood Holy Bell, or World of Elegance or even Noble Scarlet. I'm sorry for being so nervous about this."

"It's quite alright Master, I'm your angel so you and I will always understand each other's feelings and thoughts." She replied. "I'm very sure that, now that I'm with you, you'll understand all the other angels too."

"Really? Well, that'll be awesome!" Keiichi said, beaming.

"Are you two having fun over here?" Urd said, floating in between Keiichi and the angel's heads, smirking.

"Wah! Urd!" Keiichi yelled, falling backwards the angel falling with him, landing on top of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Master!" The angel said, immediately floating up, extending her hand to Keiichi, which he took and she pulled him up.

"I think he's getting it now." Urd thought as she smirked, floating near Keiichi's head. "Hey Keiichi, I was wondering, what are you going to name your angel?" She asked, smiling at Keiichi.

"Well…uhh…I…" he stuttered his reply, the Angel floating back into his back as he tried to think of a valid response to Urd's question. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Oh! I'll get that!" He immediately said, bolting up, running out of the room and opening the door. "Hello...Lind?"

"Hello Keiichi Morisato, can I come in?" Lind replied, her voice as calm as ever. Her outfit also the same as ever, her full body suit with the blue line falling down it, though her gloves were removed, revealing the smooth, pale skin that was usually hidden beneath them.

"Mind if I come in as well?" Chrono added, beaming as she appeared from behind Lind wearing an identical outfit.

"Oh Lind, it's been a while hasn't it?" Urd said, still floating as she headed to the door. "And little Chrono too, did you earn your silver wings yet?" She asked, moving to stand on the ground behind Keiichi. Our little man here earned himself a little gift" She grinned at this.

"Yes, I'm aware of the…even more unique than usual circumstances that have recently happened here." Lind replied, smiling warmly at Keiichi. "Congratulations Keiichi Morisato on receiving and angel, treat her well." Her smile was warm, but Chrono's look was one of mixed joy and sadness.

"Yeah congrats!" Chrono replied, the mixed emotional look confusing Keiichi.

"Aww, does little Chrono not have her own angel yet?" Urd said, smiling at Chrono.

"I do too have one!" Chrono replied "She's just still an egg…that's all." Her gaze was turned towards the ground.

"Hey, why are you too here anyway?" Skuld asked, emerging from the living room.

"Well, I did promise to come here when I had a paid vacation, and Keiichi did promise to be my lifetime friend, so he's the only person I have to visit here." Lind replied, blushing slightly as she said so.

"And I earned my silver wings and am currently under Lind's apprenticeship!" Chrono said, beaming again "And anywhere my master goes, I go too!" Chrono said happily.

"That and Cool Mint and Spear Mint wanted to visit Keiichi as well. He's the only other person who's ever held one of them inside himself before." Lind said, the twin angels appear from behind her. "So the fact he has his own personal angel now intrigues them."

"Hiya there!" Both Cool Mint and Spear Mint said to Keiichi, smiling. Their voices high like children's and only a little different, but they sounded like a pair of twins to Keiichi alright.

"So nice to see you again Mr. Morisato." They both said bowing to him in midair.

"It's nice to see you two again." He replied, smiling.

"So, have you named her yet?" Cool Mint asked eagerly.

"Yeah! What's her name?" Spear mint asked eagerly as well.

"I am curious as well what you will name your angel." Lind said, smiling at Keiichi. "It is an important decision."

"I know, I know. I just need time to think of a name for her." He replied rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. "I don't want to make a snap decision about this sort of thing."

"Well I can use my Super Thinker Potion to make your mind work a little faster!" Urd said, attempting to pop a green pill into Keiichi's mouth. This effort was thwarted by Lind catching the pill before it got to Keiichi's mouth.

"I think he's capable of thinking up a name without your medicine's help Urd" Lind said, her eyes dangerous getting close to the golden color that meant she was ready to fight.

"Relax Lind, it wouldn't hurt him." Urd said, her right eye slightly twitching as she watched Lind crush the pill between her forefinger and thumb. "Just help him think, that's all."

"I think he'll be fine on his own regardless." Lind replied.

Skuld, who had invented a different version of her own "Neurowave Enhancement" Helmet had decided, after seeing Lind crunch one of Urd's pill, a feat she herself had never accomplished, that she'd just keep this invention to herself for once. She had "borrowed" Keiichi's spare bike helmet for this invention, which she had a feeling she would now need to put back on his bike before he noticed it was gone.

"Ya know what, I think I'll take Lind out for a tour of the city, she's going to have to work with Belldandy and I when we go out so I think I should show her around a bit." Keiichi said, desperately thinking he wanted to just find a way to get away from Skuld and Urd. He hadn't forgotten the proverbial manhunt they had to go on to find Welsper when he was naming Blue Lance, and he didn't quite feel like being hunted down.

"I like this idea Keiichi Morisato." Lind replied, smiling. "And I'm sure Cool Mint and Spear Mint would like to see the town as well." She smiled as the twin angels beamed as well.

"Can I come along as well?" Chrono asked hopefully.

"No." Lind replied sternly. "I want you to check out the grounds and see if you are able to find a suitable training spot for yourself and I when the time comes."

"Yes mam!" Chrono replied, her face slightly downcast, but she knew to follow her master's orders by the book. After all, Lind was supporting two angels constantly and was unphased by it.

"Ok, an also pick out a room for yourself, I'll pick mine out when I get back." Lind added, nodding to Keiichi. "I'm ready to go."

"No you're not, you need a change of clothes Lind." Urd replied, smirking slightly.

"What's wrong with my current outfit? It's the standard valkyrie uniform. Nothing's wrong with it," Lind replied looking confused.

"You're in the human world now Lind, You have to wear their clothes now." Urd replied, her smirk growing into a full blown smile. "Try something out like this." She said, pointing her finger at Lind, who suddenly was in then surrounded by smoke. Once the smoke dispelled Lind was wearing a light blue tank top worth the words "Valkyrie Warrior" written in ornate letters in white across the chest and back, and a set of black short shorts. Keiichi blushed and turned away.

"I th-think she could use a different set of clothes." He half shouted, personally dreading what people would say about him if they saw him walking around with Lind in that outfit. Let alone the fact he was with someone other than Belldandy.

"No, this set will do." Lind replied. "I am used to tighter outfits so it does not bother me in the least. Though whatever you have attached to me under this shirt is slightly irritating." Lind said, yanking on a bra strap on her left shoulder irritatedly.

"That's called a bra Lind, trust me, you'll get used to it." Urd replied, still smiling at Keiichi's reaction, though she couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy that Lind appeared to be bigger than her in that shirt.

"Well, I suppose I'll adjust to your earth customs for now." Lind replied shrugging.


	3. Ah! Is Everyone Suspicious of Us!

Keiichi secretly wondered if The Almighty had something against him. He DID take away one of The Almighty's daughters by contract. The other two did shortly follow after her. But it's not like he had planned that to happened, let alone that they'd end up living with him in a Buddhist temple on top of a hill. But he didn't expect his life to take such violent turns from there. Fighting demons, devils, the lord of hell herself, and constantly saving humanity weren't exactly on is to do list when he moved out to go to Nekoni Tech. Yet here he was, escorting yet another goddess around the town. While a demon moved into his house and another goddess went searching for training grounds. He sighed deeply as he pondered what else could possible happen next.

"Are you alright Keiichi Morisato?" Lind asked as Keiichi sighed when they went to hop onto his motorcycle.

"Oh no it's nothing Lind. And you can just call me Keiichi." he replied, smiling weakly at her. "I'll introduce you to my boss and my former sempais on the campus since I'm still an active member in the Auto Club back at the university so I might as well show you around there."

"If you have a boss and job, why aren't you at work?" Lind asked as she and Keiichi rounded the corner of the temple, Skuld ran past them looking flushed with sweat.

"Huh, wonder what's up with her."Keiichi asked as he and Lind stopped to watch Skuld run back into the house.

"I am unaware…" Lind replied, wondering herself what the smallest goddess would be up to that had caused her to be so red.

"Well to answer your question, I don't work today; Chihiro said she wanted a day off for some reason or another. She honestly didn't tell me, so tomorrow I guess you'll be coming with Belldandy and I to work together." Keiichi replied, smiling as he hopped onto his Beamer, beaming as he did so. Lind merely stood still, staring at the bike blankly.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, causing Keiichi to sigh. He'd forgotten Lind wasn't like Belldandy and didn't seem to catch on quite as quickly.

"You sit here and I'll drive us around." Keiichi said, holding out the helmet to her. "And you put on the helmet so if we get into an accident, you won't get hurt and die if your head gets hit." Lind too the helmet

"Oh," Lind replied, her brow furrowed as she put on the helmet. "But would it not be easier for me to fly us to our locations if you would tell me the coordinates for it." She replied. Keiichi sighed again.

"Well yes we could, but people here on earth don't fly so we travel by car for longer distances that it'd take too long to walk on foot."He explained. "I just use my motorcycle."

"So wouldn't it be easier if we just took off this strange seat on the side and I just sat behind you?" Lind asked, materializing her axe and raising it to cut the coupling between the bike and sidecar.

'No! No!" Keiichi shouted, moving his arms where her axe would fall. "I can remove it! Don't worry at all! I got it!" He said, panicking and thanking The Almighty that he had left his tools next to his bike. He quickly got off his bike and grabbed the nearest wrench and began detaching the side car. Lind merely stared at Keiichi as he worked, blinking in confusion.

"You do know if I cut them apart, Belldandy could simply repair them." She offered as Keiichi began sweating profusely from his hasty work.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to trouble her for something as simple as that. See? It's already detached." Keiichi replied, putting down the bike's kick bars and moving the sidecar off to the side of the shed area and smiling. "It's easier if I just do it myself so she doesn't have to use unnecessary magic." Lind smiled at this.

"That's a very admirable way of thinking." Lind replied, smiling. "Well, shall we get going?" she asked, as she sat on the back end of the bike seat, her legs spread enough for Keiichi to have room to sit down on the seat in front of her, straddling the bike seat.

"Yeah, let's" Keiichi sighed as he realized that taking off the side car meant Lind would have to hold onto his back as they rode. He sat down and was surprised when Lind did not put her arms around him. Instead, she merely sat there, staring at him intently.

"Well? aren't you going to start it up?" She asked.

"Oh…Sorry." Keiichi replied, putting his key into the ignition and starting up the bike. As they began to move, as Keiichi predicted, Lind fell off the back of the bike and onto the ground.

"I see why you would have preferred me in the odd side seat." She said, standing up and dusting herself off. "I suppose I'm going to have tighten my grip on the bike." She said, resuming her seat and tightening her legs on the side of the bike. This resulted in a slight crunching sound which made Keiichi pale as he turned to see Lind had actually dented his bike with her legs.

"H-how about this instead?" He said, gulping as he grabbed Lind's hand and moved them around his waist. "If you hold your hands together like this, you won't have to hold on with your legs so tightly." He was blushing slightly under his helmet, which thankfully, Lind could not see. He wasn't used to anyone holding onto him while he rode. Even he and Belldandy rarely rode like this.

"Alright." Lind said as she eased up with her legs, the slight dents still obvious on the bike's body, which made Keiichi squirm slightly at what Chihiro would say when she saw his bike. He might actually need Belldandy's help on this one

"You should be alright now." Keiichi said as he started driving again, Lind not falling off his bike this time.

"I have a questions Keiichi." Lind said suddenly, Keiichi able to hear her over his bike only because she had her head next to his.

"What's that Lind?" he asked back, trying his best to turn his head slightly and not take his eyes off the curving mountain road.

"How is it that, despite you're wearing a jacket and shirt, I feel a kind warmth coming from your back?" She asked as she closed her eyes, gently pressing onto Keiichi and smiling.

"I dunno! Maybe it's just a skill or the weather!" He half shouted as he blushed deep red. The last time anyone had said that was Belldandy when she was acting strange because of one of Urd's "normal candy they eat here on earth".

"Well it feels nice. I hope you don't mind me being like this." She replied, her voice serious, not flirty at all.

"Nah, I don't mind at all." He replied as they got to a stop light closer to the city. "We're almost there so try not to get too comfy." He said, chuckling a little as he turned a corner to head to Whirlwind's lot. Lind didn't reply to that and instead seemed to hug Keiichi's waist.

When they arrived at Whirlwind, Keiichi was unsurprised to see Chihiro sitting outside and scratching her head with grease covered hands, wearing her overalls and causal white t-shirt which had grease stains on the back already.

"Hey Chihiro! How are you?" Keiichi called out as he and Lind dismounted his parked bike. Chihiro didn't even turn her head.

"Hey Morisato, Bell with you?" She asked, waving her hand at him without budging, still staring at something he couldn't see.

"No, I'm showing a friend around town. She'll be coming to work with Belldandy and me for a while." Keiichi replied, walking with Lind towards the squatting mechanic.

"Ah, I might need your friends help, are they strong by chance?" Chihiro replied. Keiichi could see over her shoulder now and noticed she seemed to be staring at an engine rather intently.

"Her name is Lind and yeah, she's really strong." Keiichi said, chuckling. Lind smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Ah well maybe she and I can…" Chihiro turned around and gawked at Lind. She was tall, wearing less than humble clothes that showed off her less than modest figure and toned muscles, and she noticed Keiichi didn't have his side car attached, so she must've rode holding onto his waist. "Morisato" She said in an overly sweet voice, the smile on her face promising danger. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

Keiichi paled at her expression. He knew that smile, it was the smile Chihiro gave Tamiya and Otaki when she was unhappy with them for doing something extremely stupid.

"Uhh…sure. You don't mind do you Lind?" Keiichi said, looking up to Lind.

"She is your boss, I have no right to interfere." She said, shrugging casually and sitting down next to the engine.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Keiichi said, walking to the other side of the lot with Chihiro, who whacked Keiichi across the head with a wrench.

"Morisato, who is that?" Chihiro asked, her voice still sickly sweet, a dangerous sign.

"She's a friend of mine and Belldandy's visiting us on vacation for a while." He replied, rubbing his head

"And does Bell know her friend is here with you…alone." She said, her face becoming irritated.

"Well no, but that's because Belldandy went out to help someone who is moving in with us get some stuff from her place." Keiichi replied. "Lind arrived a bit after that and I told her I'd show her around town and this campus." Chihiro sighed. He really was clueless.

"Morisato, how did you two get here?" She asked, praying he'd catch on, which, deep down she knew he wouldn't.

"We rode my bike. How else would we get here?" Keiichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know that Morisato, HOW did you ride here. I don't see your sidecar attached to your bike like it is when Bell rides with you every day." She asked, becoming more and more irritated by the second.

"I drove and Lind held onto me, why?" Keiichi asked, feeling a little irked as well.

"Morisato…You're and idiot, ya know that?" Chihiro asked, bluntly. "Let me explain something to you Morisato." Chihiro said, swinging her arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to her chest level and squeezing his throat slightly. "When a guy lets a girl ride on his motorcycle with her holding her arms around him, it usually means a few other things than they are just friends. As in much more than friends, like siblings or their significantly involved with each other, let alone when said girl is wearing a less than concealing outfit. Do you follow me Morisato?" She asked, waving the wrench dangerously close to his head.

"Yes I follow you Chihiro." Keiichi replied irritatedly. It's not like it didn't occur to him what it would look like if he was walking around with Lind. But he knew Belldandy would understand with a proper explanation, presuming Urd didn't word his absence like he was out with some random girl. Though if he explained the entire threat to his bike situation he thought she might understand the riding issue as well.

"Then I suggest you not pull this again or else I'm going to introduce you to my monkey wrench's extra large sized .3 meter diameter cousin." Chihiro answered, smirking widely at him.

"Yes mam" Keiichi said in a defeated voice. There was just no arguing with her, even if he wasn't doing anything wrong intentionally to begin with.

"Good." Chihiro replied, smirking. "Now, I need you and your friend Lind to help me move this engine." She pointed behind her with her thumb over her shoulder. "It's an ultra dense and tough engine for an offroad bike I'm trying to design for a friends' bike. Despite it's not the one I'd ever ride, but I can't pick it up myself." She said, smiling.

"Sure I think I can help you." Keiichi replied, smiling as he walked back to the engine and Lind.

"You're finished talking I take it then?" Lind asked as she stood up.

"Yes we are Lind." Chihiro replied. I'm Chihiro Fujimi, Keiichi's boss." She replied, extending her hand to Lind, who took it and shook it with a very firm grip. "Nice grip you have Lind. "Chihiro replied, felling a slight bit of pain in her hand from Lind's grip.

"Thank you. Yours is nice as well." Lind replied, honestly wondering what would've happened if she had actually tried to grip Chihiro's hand.

"Chihiro wants us to help her with this engine, it's too heavy for her to pick up by herself and she was wondering if we could help her pick it up." Keiichi explained.

"You mean like this?" Lind said, reaching over the engine and hoisting it above her head one handed. Keiichi gawked at Lind's strength and Chihiro stared as well.

"Morisato…you never mentioned she was a muscle goddess." Chihiro said, still staring at the miraculous feat of strength standing before her.

"I'm not a goddess of strength, I'm a valkyrie." Lind explained.

"Yeah yeah, well, comon Moristao, let's set up the table so I can give the thing a good once over at eye level." Chihiro said, sweat dropping from the back of her head as she turned and headed inside the trailer to grab the mobile work table. "You stack up four sets of four of those foot tall cinder blocks up in a five by four area for me ok? I'll just set the table on top of them for support seeing at the engine will break the table's legs otherwise."

"Sure thing boss." Keiichi replied, walking over to the pile of cinder blocks behind the trailer and immediately began stacking them up, using a tape measure to make sure they were the correct distances apart.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Lind asked, randomly tossing the motor into the air and catching it as she stood watching Keiichi lug the blocks around.

"No, I got Lind." Keiichi replied, grunting as he lifted the fifth block, re-measuring to make sure it was the right distance away from the first pile.

"If you insist." She said, resuming tossing the engine idly.

"Hey, you got those blocks set up Morisat…o…" Chihiro had reappeared from within the trailer as Lind had been throwing the engine and catching it idly.

"Something wrong Chihiro?" Keiichi asked, finishing the second stack and hurrying to move to setting up the third one.

"She…she's like a giant…" Chihiro said as she gawked at Lind's continual tossing of the engine like a toy block.

"Who?" Keiichi asked turning to see Lind still tossing the engine around. "Ahh Lind, you might want to stop tossing that engine. It could get accidentally damaged."

"Ok." Lind said, catching the engine from its most recent fall and holding it steady.

"I'll help you get those blocks" Chihiro said, setting down the large table and walking over to help Keiichi move the remaining blocks.

Lind silently watched as Keiichi and Chihiro got the blocks. She had to admit she was impressed with Keiichi's boss. She was a no nonsense woman and kept him in line without much trouble. Though she had to admit, Chihiro's reactions to her strength were slightly amusing. Lind knew she was strong, apparently infinitely more so than anybody on earth. It almost saddened her that she would be unable to find a truly worthy sparring partner here. Chrono was good, there was no mistake about that, but she as a more physical martial arts fighter. While Lind herself, while also excellent at martial art combat, preferred armed combat. While Lind was lost in thought, Keiichi had set up the table with Chihiro.

"Hey Lind! We're ready for that table now!" Keiichi shouted at the still thinking Lind, who blinked at the mention of her name.

"Alright. Lind said, walking over to the table and gently setting down the engine. She had originally thought to throw it, but remembered that Keiichi, while exceptionally kind, was not exceptionally strong, and she doubted Chihiro was any different despite her position of Keiichi's superior.

"Thanks you two." Chihiro said, smiling as she grabbed a few wrenches out of her pockets and began looking at the machine. "Well, I'll see you both tomorrow bright and early. Now get off my property!" She yelled as an afterthought, laughing afterwards as Keiichi and Lind walked back over to Keiichi's motorcycle.

"Miss Chihiro is a most…interesting person." Lind commented as she climbed onto Keiichi's bike before sliding on the spare helmet.

"Yeah, but she's a great boss." Keiichi replied, chuckling as he slid on his helmet, sitting in front of Lind and letting her wrap her arms around him again."I wouldn't ask for anyone else."

"If you say so." Lind replied, smiling as she felt the warmth coming from Keiichi's back once again. Keiichi concentrated on driving and thinking of a name for his angel, after all, she needed to be named before sunset.

When Keiichi and Lind arrived at Nekoni Tech, Keiichi parked away from the clubhouse, figuring it'd be best to save introducing Lind to Tamiya and Otaki for last. Unfortunately the first person he spotted, who spotted Lind and himself...more Lind, was Toshiyuki Aoshima, who beamed when he spotted Lind and instantly began walking towards her.

"Well hello there miss, I'm not sure we've had the pleasure of meeting each other before. " he said, smiling and kissing Lind's hand. Lind merely raised an eyebrow at this notion. Keiichi began waving his arms wildly, trying to silently warn Toshiyuki not to mess with Lind. Not that the message was even coming remotely close to its target. "I'm Toshiyuki Aoshima, and who might you be my divine woman?"

"I'm Lind." Lind replied rather coldly. She had been shown this man's file by Urd, more specifically his attempts to steal Belldandy from Keiichi, and his very near rape incident with Skuld when she was in her adult form temporarily, needless to say, she didn't feel like dealing with him. "I'm here with Keiichi so I'd like it if you'd leave me alone now." She finished, pulling her hand away from Toshiyuki, who was stunned he couldn't charm her at all. "Comon Keiichi, I'd like to see the rest of this campus." She said as she grabbed Keiichi's hand and began pulling him across the sidewalk, away from Toshiyuki.

"Here with Morisato eh?" Toshiyuki said, smirking as his mind concocted a "brilliant" scheme to separate Keiichi and Belldandy, and make Belldandy his in the process. "I wonder what would happen if I were to call Belldandy and tell her you were here with some other woman Morisato." He shouted at their backs. Keiichi notably stiffened. It wasn't that he was worried about it if Belldandy knew it was Lind, but if Aoshima worded it like it was anyone else…

"I bet she'd get very angry and..." he would have finished his statement, but Lind began walking back towards him, looking angry. Toshiyuki smirked, he loved it when a plan came together quickly."I won't tell her if you'll accompany me to dinner Miss Lind. That's all I ask, and it's not like Morisato can give you anything I can't." He continued, trying to rub his wealth in Keiichi's face.

"I would sooner gouge out my eyes and lose my fight partners than go anywhere with a man such as yourself." She replied very coldly, in an almost deadly voice. "And if you call Belldandy anytime soon." She looked around and spotted a nearby tree that looked nice and thick. She walked over to it and kicked it, causing it, not to fall down, but to lose the entire section she kicked, the tree falling on top of itself as she walked away. Said kicked section tore through the stone statue in the fountain, demolishing it. "I will do that to you, and anyone who you send my way, understand me?" Her glare bone chilling. Aoshima paled and ran to his car for cover.

"If Morisatos crazy enough to hang with you, he can keep you, you freak!" he shouted as he drove away.

"Lind…that was…incredible." Keiichi managed, half tempted to say other things, but incredible seemed to sum up his emotions. "I mean I knew you were strong but …wow."

"Urd showed me his files. Any man who would make so many passes at another man's woman is despicable, and he went after Skuld too." She replied, her voice calm again. "I have no reason to be anything less than hostile towards him."

"Well, you still didn't need to go quite as far as you did." Keiichi said, "And how are we going to explain that damaged tree?" he asked, pointing to the now VERY unique looking tree.

"Oh, I'll just repair it! Lind said eagerly, casting the restoration spell. Lind, however much she loved cleaning, could not properly cast a restoration spell for the life of her. The slot of wood she had knocked out of the tree did return to its place, but rotated about ninety degrees. The tree still looked unique…but now it was because a section of the tree was still off center. Keiichi sighed loudly a she looked at the tree. He hadn't ever seen Lind cast any spells, but he paled at seeing her handy work.

"Maybe we should get Belldandy or Urd to fix it later." He offered, his eye twitching as he tried to think of a way to disguise the tree until said time. The fountain would be easier to blame because it still had traces of wood glue all over it, making it look like Tamiya and Otaki's repairs merely failed miserably again.

"Alright." Lind said sadly.

"Hey cheer up, I bet we can find something else to do while we're here to take your mind off of this." He said, smiling brightly. "I mean this is a college campus, there's probably tons of things to do."

"Well there would be if classes weren't still all in session now Keiichi." A feminine voice from behind him said.

"Sayoko?" How've you been?" Keiichi asked, turning and seeing her for the first time in a while. He had been busy with everything else and rarely been on campus. Though Sayoko had allegedly finished her degree in electronics and was pursuing a second degree in business. Lind merely raised an eyebrow, she noticed Sayoko's aura was one of great affection when she was looking at Keiichi. When her eyes flicked to Lind, her aura became cold until she returned to Keiichi.

"Oh I've been alright, how about you Keiichi?" She replied eagerly.

"Oh just fine, been working at Whirlwind a lot. Chihiro keeps me really busy." He replied casually smiling.

"Really? I figured you'd be in a bigger business with the recommendations that woman could get you." Sayoko replied. She did know about Chihiro and her skills and reputation among racers. It was hard not to when her father had been the one funding Chihiro's racing team while she worked at the track.

"Yeah well she wanted to do her own thing and offered me the job as well so I agreed." Keiichi replied. "So, have you finished your degree yet?"

"Yes, I have my masters in electronics, but I'm going to do a minor in business as well for when my father retires." Sayoko replied, I can't exactly leave the Mishima Conglomerate without a Mishima for a leader can I?" She asked, boasting slightly.

"No I suppose not." Keiichi replied, "Hey, if you're ever free, we should hang out and talk about what's been going on lately."He was actually curious about how Sayoko was doing, and if she had finally opened her heart to other people.

"Well why can't we just do something now?" Sayoko asked, they were talking and she was quite enjoying it.

"I'm showing Lind around campus." Keiichi replied, motioning to Lind, who stepped forward and smiled semi-warmly at Sayoko. Urd had also showed her Sayoko's file, while she wasn't a saint by any standard, this woman at least had the decency to play fair when it came to love.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Sayoko." Sayoko stared at Lind for a few seconds before replying.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said, smiling awkwardly and wondering how in the hell Keiichi was with this girl and more importantly not with Belldandy."Is Belldandy not feeling well Keiichi? Usually you two are inseparable." She remarked, being honestly concerned. Especially if Keiichi was cheating on Belldandy, she'd deck him one for it. That and if he would cheat on Belldandy, she'd be pissed that she actually liked a man who would cheat on someone.

"Oh, Lind here is a friend of Belldandy and myself. Like I said, I'm showing her around town for a bit, she's vacationing here." Keiichi replied calmly. "So I figured I should show her the campus a bit."

"Oh, I'm glad you're helping a friend." Sayoko replied, internally giving a sigh of relief.

"Well, maybe we can talk later Sayoko" Keiichi said, smiling at Sayoko. "But I have to show Lind the rest of campus, sorry for having to leave so fast. "

"Oh it's alright" She replied, "Just make sure you come visit me some time, I still have in the same address. " She smiled and turned, waving to Keiichi and Lind. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya Sayoko." Keiichi responded, waving to her back as she turned and continued to walk away.

"She's oddly nicer than I expected her to be." Lind said calmly as she watched Sayoko walk away.

"Huh? How could you expect her to be anything Lind? I've never mentioned her before." Keiichi asked, confused.

"Urd showed me her file, along with the file of that thing that calls itself a man." She said, venom in her voice when talking about Aoshima.

"Sh-she did, did she?" Keiichi asked, fearing now about what ELSE Urd could've showed Lind.

"Yes, I have to say I'm pleased to have been wrong about her in my analysis." Lind said, smiling fully.

"I am too, Sayoko isn't a bad person, she's just a little cold, that's all." Keiichi said, smiling at Lind. "So I think she's alright, and once she opens her heart, she'll be a great wife for someone too."

"You really are clueless." Lind sighed. He really couldn't tell Sayoko liked him.

"How so Lind?" Keiichi asked, feeling confused.

"Never mind Keiichi, is there anywhere else you want to show me here?" Lind asked, almost pitying Belldandy for being with such a dense guy.

"Yeah, the clubhouse, Maybe we'll run into Hasegawa as well, you'd like her." He said, turning a bit and walking towards the clubhouse, Lind following him easily

As they approached the Auto Club's clubhouse, Keiichi was unsurprised to see Tamiya and Otaki standing outside the clubhouse also tinkering with something on a table, though it looked more like a small bike and not like an engine. Hasegawa standing behind them and trying to act the peacemaker.

"I'm telling ya man this ain't gonna work." Tamiya was saying to Otaki as Keiichi and Lind walked up to them from behind.

"And I'll sayin it'll work if we screw that one out, and remove that component for the time being man." Otaki responded, sounding irritated.

"But it won't fit in that hole. We need a bigger tool." Hasegawa said, trying the calm the two older men. "It won't work!"

"What are you guys doing?" Keiichi asked as he was right behind the trio.

"We're tryin the fix this engine Morisato, the stupid thing needs a few shafts turned and the thing won't turn!" Otaki said, pointing to a rod that was sticking out of the engine about three inches.

"Why is that sticking out so much?" Keiichi asked, vaguely thinking he didn't want that answer.

"The gear was turning to fast so Hasegawa jammed there on in there. Problem is that we wanted that gear to turn and didn't know it." Otaki explained. "So now not only is the engine useless, but we can't unclog it."

"Why can't you pull it out?" Keiichi asked. The reply was Otaki grabbing his head and shoving it close to the engine and the protruding rod.

"Look closer ya moron!"

As Keiichi was forced closer to the insides of the engine he noticed the rod was actually bent inside as well. The now L shaped rod couldn't be normally pulled out without extreme force.

"Ohh, I see now, it's bent so I won't come out." Keiichi said, Tamiya releasing his head as he did so.

"Now ya get it man? We can't get it out! And if we try and take the engine apart, we'll have to work for another three hours just to put it back together again!" Otaki whined as he scratched his head in an irritated fashion.

Lind, who had been silently listening the whole time, walked past everyone and grabbed the rod. She then yanked hard, literally ripping the rod out, and handing it to Hasegawa, who paled as she took it.

"There, problem solved." Lind said, calmly walking back to Keiichi's side.

"Morisato…who's the girl?" Tamiya asked.

"Y-yeah man." Otaki replied, awestruck at the woman's sheer strength.

"I am Lind, a valkyrie and I'm on vacation and staying at Keiichi's house for its duration." Lind replied calmly, not expecting the reaction that she got from the group. Tamiya and Otaki turned to Keiichi, picking him up and carrying him away. Hasegawa simply gawked.

"MORISATO!" Tamiya and Otaki both shouted at him once they were on the other side of the clubhouse, both glaring at him.

"How the hell did you get ANOTHER babe to live with you Morisato?" Tamiya asked, tear of pride flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah man! What's the secret?" Otaki asked, similar tears flowing out from under his glasses. "How are you so lucky man?"

"I-I don't know! She just decided to come and stay with me!" Keiichi responded honestly.

"Yes, but How did she decide to stay with you man? Comon, did you invite her over for a nice night or something?" Tamiya asked, wiggling his caterpillar eyebrows suggestively.

"Den! He has Belldandy remember? We didn't raise a two timer now did we?" Otaki stated/ asked.

"No we did not! Morisato! What are you thinki..." Keiichi had vanished from his previous location. " MORISATO! WERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" Tamiya shouted angrily.

"I'm right here guys." Keiichi said exasperatedly, being dragged by Lind back to his motorcycle.

"And where do you think you're going with Morisato?" Otaki asked Lind, crossing his arms cross his chest.

"I'm taking him to someplace to eat, it's five o'clock and I always eat soon." She replied calmly, her back to Tamiya and Otaki.

"Aha! You are two timing Belldandy! Morisato you little rat, get back here so we can beat some sense into ya!" Tamiya shouted. He did not expect Lind to rush backwards, kicking up dust as she did so, moving at godly speed. She lifted Tamiya into the air by his shirt, she then feigned a punch, stopping her fist centimeters from his face as she glared at him, her eyes glowing dangerous golden glow.

"I will not tolerate you insulting my lifetime friend like that, now apologize to him or even The Almighty will not be able to spare your lives." Lind said, her voice low and her fists tightening. Keiichi looked stunned and scared all at once.

Tamiya gulped loudly in response.

"S-sorry M-morisato." He stuttered out, petrified by Lind's glare.

"It's alright. Lind, he knows I'd never really do anything like that." Keiichi said calmly, placing his hand on hers and moving it gently down and away from Tamiya's face with extreme effort. She was strong and it was HARD to make her move her arm. "He's just trying to make sure I'm a good guy, that's all." He finished, knowing what he said was true. If nothing else, Tamiya and Otaki and preached honor and honesty as things necessary to be a "real man". "And besides, don't you think I'd deserve the beating if I did cheat on Belldandy with anyone?" He asked, smiling faintly.

"Yes… I suppose you would need some severe punishment if you did such a thing." Lind replied pulling her fist back and putting it down on her side, releasing Tamiya from her grasp. "Can we go now? I am rather hungry"

"Alright, where would you like to go? "Keiichi asked as Lind and himself walked back towards his bike, leaving the still dazed Tamiya, Otaki, and a frightened and still pale Hasegawa.

"I do not know honestly." Lind replied, looking at the ground, a look of serious thought on her face. "I suppose someplace you'd usually eat will suffice."

"How about we just head home instead? I'm sure Belldandy is back and already has something prepared for us when we return." He offered. Lind nodded her head at this.

"Yes, I do believe that I would like to try Belldandy's cooking. I'm sure she will provide more than enough food for me." She replied, smiling at Keiichi as she grabbed both helmets and handed one to him. "Keiichi."

"Yeah Lind?" Keiichi asked as he held his helmet.

"Do you and I really look that much like a couple when we're out like this?" She asked, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"I suppose so. But mostly I think that everyone is suspicious of me with any girl besides Belldandy, Urd, or Skuld." He replied chuckling. "They all mean well, don't worry, once you get to talk to them more, you'll have more friends than you'll know what to do with." He said, laughing a bit. "I guess I never realized how great they were."

"Ah." Lind said, sliding her helmet on, feeling a strange sensation in her chest as she looked at Keiichi.

"Well then."Keiichi said as he put on his helmet. "To home?"

"Yes." Lind replied, straddling the bike and allowing Keiichi to sit in front of her once again. "Can I ask you a favor Keiichi?" She asked as Keiichi started up the beamer's engine.

"Sure, what's that?" He asked as the bike started to move, exiting the campus grounds.

"Would you mind too much if I let Cool Mint and Spear Mint out? I'm sure they'd like to see what it's like to ride a bike as well." She said, her face looking directly at his.

"Uuum, let's wait until we get out of Nekoni alright? Less people will be driving around now and we can get home without anyone seeing them so they can do whatever they want, alright?" he suggested as he drove, hoping she agreed.

"I suppose that is good enough." she replied. "We will be outside the city soon, correct?"

"Yeah, we should be outside the city soon enough, It's to that much longer." He said as they went through a green light.

Getting out of Nekoni took a surprisingly short time, though Keiichi attributed this to the constant green lights, some of which skipped from red to green when he approached them.

"Are you doing anything Lind?" he asked after the fifth such incident in a row. Lind shook her head.

"I'm using none of my magic at this time." She said as the stopped at a stop sign momentarily. "If I was, I would've merely teleported us there, rather than waste my magic changing those lights." Keiichi nodded his head in agreement. Though he didn't spot Urd or her miniature selves at all, he had a feeling someone was changing those lights.

"Oh, Keiichi, have you decided on a name for your angel?" Lind asked as they left the city.

"Well…I have an idea." He said, smirking slightly. "Though I'm sure it's a silly name."

"Please do tell me." Lind said as she let Cool Mint and Spear Mint out, both of whom grabbed onto Keiichi's shoulders and smiled as the wind blew through their respective wings and on their childlike faces.

"Well, Yukiko is the name I thought of." He said, smiling as they turned.

"Why Yukiko?" Lind inquired.

"Well" Keiichi began "Where I grew up, it was always snowing. And Yuki means snow." He explained. "so Yukiko means child of snow. And Belldandy said the angel was a reflection of yourself. So, why not name her after what I am?" He said, smiling slightly. Lind smiled back.

"I think that is a wonderful name. Now just let her out and tell her." She said "You'll need two second class goddesses or above to get her name certified, so we need to get home fast. I'm sure everyone would be happy to be present for her christening."

"No, there's no need to rush home." A familiar female voice said. Lind, Cool Mint, Spear Mint and Keiichi looked to their left, seeing Belldandy flying a broom next to them. "I believe with Lind and I both here, you will be alright Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling warmly at Keiichi and Lind. Both smiled back and Lind shifted backward s a bit, leaving a gap between herself and Keiichi's back. This was to make room for when his angel came out.

"Alright, come on out. Yukiko!" Keiichi shouted, smiling as his black haired angel appeared from his back, flying beside him. Her wings letting snow white feathers fall onto the ground as she felt the wind flow through her hair, on her face, and her body.

"Thank you Master" Yukiko said, smiling and kissing Keiichi on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Anytime Yukiko." He replied smiling as Lind smiled at his back and Belldandy beamed with joy as they drove back home, Yukiko, Cool Mint and Spear Mint all enjoying the gently breeze that came with the ride.

As they slowed to get into the temple, Yukiko disappeared into Keiichi's back, smiling widely as she did so. Keiichi smiled back at her as he parked his bike, Lind stepping off and Belldandy landing close by on the broom.

"So, now that she's named what should we do?" Keiichi asked the two goddesses before him. "I mean I have little to no power and I can't exactly go to heaven to get training for years like you guys now can I?" He asked.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here." Lind said, smirking at him. Belldandy smiled as well. "Because I can train you to be strong in any fighting style you want and Belldandy can teach you what I can't like wind spells and healing spells." She added, though she was tempted to add restoration spells to that list, she decided against it.

"Yes Keiichi, you do have some fine teachers here." A voice said. All three looked up to see the full adult Hild floating above them, grinning down at the three of them and she held a squirming Mara upside down, in chains, with headphones on. Said headphones were loudly blasting rock music that, even from the ground, Keiichi and the goddesses could hear. "And you might even get a third one if you ask in juuust the right way my boy." She added, laughing as she did so.

Belldandy gasped as she saw Mara's dangling form squirming to the music uncontrollably. Lind balled her fists, her eyes already fully golden as she glared up at the Lord of Hell with killer intent.

"But first, can we have some dinner? Mara goes on and on about Belldandy's great cooking and I'm dying to try some." Hild added, grinning and dropping Mara out of the chains, the headphones falling off as well, into Keiichi's arms. Or more accurately, onto him, flattening him to the ground.

Keiichi had a feeling dinner tonight was going to be a proverbial hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yes, Hild knows. That'll be explained next chapter, and no, Mara didn't blab. Remember, even Hild says demons will take their contracts very VERY seriously and will do ANYTHING given the correct compensation. Let's face it, living for free in a giant temple and having BELLDANDY cook for you EVERY DAY is pretty damn good compensation. That and it gets Mara away from Hild, who constantly tortures her. Basically Mara would have to be insane/ and extreme masochist not to agree. So she wouldn't blow it.

Yukiko

Yuki: blessing or snow (apparently Princess as well sometimes)

Ko: Seems to mean "child of" when tacked on the end of a name (I spent hours looking through Japanese baby name sites, it kept showing this trend) So in theory Yukiko = Child of Snow.

Or Child of a blessing, which, a human getting an angel is a blessing.

Based the name on Keiichi's hometown where it perpetually snowed. Making him a "child of snow"…ok child from a snowy place, but you get the idea. Ten points to Mic Mov who came close to the idea I had for a name. ( Sorry, already had the idea before you suggested the name) And many thanks to other who suggested names. I appreciate the interest. ^^

And for those who don't know about the near rape Skuld incident, it's the last episode of season one.

Long story short, Skuld temporarily became an adult, borderline Urd sized boobs and figure included. (Urd points out that hers are still bigger than Skuld's which upsets her) She went out and about with Keiichi and chibified Belldandy(by her demand).

She "borrowed" Megumi's bike and drove off. Aoshima spotted her, hit on her, and treated her to ice cream. She LITERALLY ate all the ice cream in the store. He then tried to take her out, presumably to do less than honorable things to her, and she picked up on that because his hands were "cold and cruel" as opposed to Keiichi's "warm and kind" hands and she ran away. He almost caught her, but Keiichi showed up and saved her when she jumped off a three story high building stairway into his arms! Urd then proceeded to "punish" Aoshima with lightning.

If you can't tell, I HATE Aoshima. I'd have had Lind knock his face off if I didn't think that was out of character for her unless he tried something really REALLY stupid on her. Which, while he's not exactly a genius, he's not dumb enough to piss off a girl a lot tougher than him twice. Don't' expect to see him much in the future.

I do however plan to have Sayoko come into the story, she's a good character for a few ideas I have, not as a romantic interest, but given her position, finances, and access to her fathers' fortune, she'll be important in the future.

As for Lind's affection towards Keiichi, If you have read the Angel Eater chapters of the manga, Lind transfers Cool Mint to Keiichi along with some of her love in order for him to support her. She also asks, just before she leaves if she may call Keiichi her lifetime friend. He of course agreed. So her fondness for him is warranted. I did however make up that stuff about Urd showing her Aoshima and Sayoko's files. But hey, any reason to make Aoshima shit himself is a good reason to me! And I'm sure Urd would do that on a whim anyway. She doesn't really seem to mind hacking the system for no particular good reason other than she wants to.

Also .3 meter = roughly 1' which is a big wrench…really effing big wrench. Graham Specter from Baccano! big.

Also, I have a VERY demanding course this semester, so I might be very slow on the next few chapters. If any of you know of Kent State University's architecture program (ranked third in the nation) you'll understand why.


	4. Ah! How Is Everything Going To Fit!

The atmosphere in the Morisato house was tense, very very tense. Keiichi silently contemplated his situation and grimaced. Hild knew about his angel. That was definitely not good. But since Mara hadn't told her, she had kept her word. That was good. But the problem still remained that they were officially running out of room in the temple for people. Counting Lind and Chrono as temporary house guests, there weren't enough room in the house for everyone to have a separate room.

"Well dinner is ready, but everyone will have to have a little less than usual so Hild will have some food as well." Belldandy said as she put out the multiple dishes. Spicy curry, rice ball with cooked eel, plain rice, and even a bit of lightly cooked salmon were on table now. The seating being very cramped due to the excessive number of guests, Urd and Hild chose to float above someone with a smaller table tray to hold their food so there was some free space. Lind and Chrono sat next To Keiichi's left, Lind being the closer of the two, her eyes still glowing gold.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Hild said, her voice sweet and sounding sincere, not that anyone was fooled by it. She floated over the table and picked up a particularly fat rice ball quickly.

"I'm guessing you were the one fixing those traffic lights for me, weren't you?" Keiichi asked, his eyes narrowing as he observed Hild calmly eating the rice ball.

"Hmm, you never do seem to stop being surprisingly perceptive Keiichi." She replied, licking a few grains of rice off her lips as she did so. "Yes, I changed all those lights, I was hoping you'd get here sooner though. You took far too much time talking to that Mishima girl." Hild added, smirking as Belldandy's eyes seemed to darken.

"Hey now," Keiichi said feeling irritated. "I'm allowed to talk to Sayoko, she's a good friend of mine. And it's not like I'd do anything with her."

"I must agree with Keiichi, his aura around her is one of friendship, not lust or love," Lind said, eating a bit of eel after she did so.

"Will you just leave Keiichi alone for once?" Urd shouted irritatedly. "The poor boy has enough on his mind as is without you helping him."

"Now who said I was here to cause any trouble?" Hild asked, smiling as she stole one of Mara's rice balls. I'm just here to try and find out who his doublet partner will be." Hild said, smirking widely as everyone but Belldandy paled at this notion.

"I don't see why that's important." Belldandy said, sipping her tea. "I mean Keiichi isn't a god or goddess, so he doesn't actually need a doublet partner, does he?" Hild frowned.

"I suppose that didn't occur to me." She said, laughing slightly as she ate another rice ball.

"AHA!" Skuld shouted, pointing at Hild "Now you have no reason to be here SO LEAVE!"

"I'm a guest in your house." Hild said, gazing darkly at Skuld. "You should be a lot more polite to me as a hostess." She smirked as Skuld began to tremble in fear.

"I thought I asked you not to do that to Skuld!"Urd shouted, her hand crackling with a slight electric charge.

"And I thought you owed me one." Hild replied.

"You said that one was on you remember?" Urd replied, chuckling.

"I think it's time for you to learn some manners Urdy!" Hild said, lightning also crackling about her fingers.

"That's enough! "Belldandy shouted, her voice still calm, but the volume turned up a considerable amount.

"Damn that girl can shout." Hild thought as she unplugged her ears.

"We are not here to fight right now, let us please discuss that matter at hand." Belldandy continued, her voice back to normal.

"Mm, yes." Hild said, floating over to Keiichi and perching herself above his head. "Our favorite little man has been given a gift he surely can't master at the moment without constant training." She continued, twirling her index finger in Keiichi's hair. This caused him to shiver slightly "And I think he should be trained in only the best way possible." She snickered slightly.

"And how's that?" Lind asked irritably.

"Well by me of course." Hild replied. "I mean how else would know more about lovingly taking care of a newborn little baby than a mother?"

"That would only apply if you were a good mother." Urd said, laughing.

"Be quiet Urdy." Hild replied sternly. "Keiichi dear you've been awfully silent this whole time." Hild said gently, lowering herself to Keiichi's eye level, her considerable bust visible to him along with her face. "Who do you want to be trained by? The battle crazy valkyrie or me?"

"I'll take Lind any day." He replied, biting a piece of eel immediately afterwards. Hild pouted at him and Lind smiled, slightly blushing at the compliment.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" She asked, playing flirt with him was so amusing to her.

"I-it's not that." He stuttered slightly. "It's that you're the lord of hell and Lind is a goddess with two angels. So I figure it'd be a much better idea to have an expert train me, as opposed to yourself who doesn't have an angel." Hild merely sighed in response.

"I suppose you're right." She said in a semi defeated voice. "But I still do have some business here regardless of your choice."

"And what business would that be?" Belldandy asked, curiously.

"His wish is a nuisance." Hild replied. "I want him to agree to break the contract with Mara."

"Why should he do that?" Skuld shrieked. "Having Mara here means she can't mess with us so he has no reason to break the contract, and it's specially classified so you can't get at it anyway!" Skuld said, crossing her arms confidentially.

"Yes well you don't seem to understand what that entails my dear, so please be quiet while I explain." Hild replied, her voice dangerous again. Skuld seemed to shrink in response, moving behind Belldandy. "I am the Lord of Hell, I have access to all the files that are within Nidhogg system, regardless of classification and rank." She began, standing in midair, her voice serious. "Keiichi's wish obviously entailed keeping it a secret from me so I couldn't look it up, nor was alerted that the demonic shares had increased slightly." Hild continued. "Though why you all thought I wouldn't figure it out is beyond me." She said, laughing at this notion. "I can sense the amount of souls in a room and how close they are, Angels are not the same type of soul as a human, so one being with Keiichi constantly is a dead giveaway." Everyone in the room, including Mara seemed to sulk at this statement. It had honestly not crossed any of their minds that Hild could sense souls. "Regardless, the only way to keep a contract from me is to not have it stored in Nidhogg. And there are only two systems able to hold a divine or demonic contract."

"So wait." Keiichi gasped loudly as he was the first to pick up on what Hild was saying. "does that mean that my contract with Mara is being held in Yggdrassil up in heaven?"

"A demonic contract in heaven?" Belldandy gasped as well.

"That can't be." Urd said. "The system would never accept it."

"And that's the problem." Hild said. "The energy used in the contract will not be used, it will only be stored and therefore not accessible to either myself or The Almighty One. Odds are your system will simply treat it like a glitch and try to erase or repair it. And since there's nothing wrong with it in the first place, it'll just get erased and nullified." Hild finished.

"B-but that means I'll have to move back to the abandoned building!" Mara shouted, tear flowing from her face as she shuddered at the thought of having to go back in instant ramen for meals.

"Yes Mara dear you would." Hild said. "So I need you to agree to nullify the contract with her so we can get the wish's file back before anything else happens."

"No." Keiichi replied firmly.

"Why not?" Hild asked back, her voice very irritated.

"Because I don't want to." He replied firmly. "My wish also includes that Mara will not cause us any harm or trouble while she is here. I'm not going to just let you two start scheming again, especially now that I have Yukiko here. I think we should all try and find an alternative way to recover the wish, like asking The Almighty in exchange for some of its power." Keiichi took a bite out of his curry before continuing after he swallowed. "If that's what you two are after with wish granting, why not just split it half and half?"

"Because there's no way Lady Hild would share the energy she so rightly deserves! Right my lady?" Mara shouted at Keiichi, then turned to beam eagerly at Hild, who only sighed as a response.

"Keiichi, he doesn't work that way. The Almighty has his own sense of justice and what is right and wrong. True it's very accurate, but he usually is very strict on his rules, if there is an invalid wish that leaves a lot of energy, and he can get his hands on it, he will. He doesn't exactly like to share." Hild glanced slightly at Urd for a moment, which did not go unnoticed, then back at Keiichi. "He's not going to give it up without a fight, and I'm not going to force anyone here to fight him themselves." She finished. "Well, maybe Mara here, but that'd just be sending her to her grave." She added as an afterthought, causing Mara to pale.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, I think we should decide tomorrow when we're all rested and feeling better." Belldandy said, clapping her hands together. "For now, let's just enjoy the food." Most of the room stared at Belldandy for a few seconds before continuing eating.

"Well I suppose she's right." Urd said, biting some salmon, "There's no point in us arguing now," She continued, her mouth with some food in it. "Yggdrassil will take days to scan that file anyway, we can just sit here while we wait for it to register the file, then we can go to The Almighty once we have a plan." She finished swallowing.

"Geez Urd, Don't talk with your mouthful." Skuld mumbled, still a little shaken from Hild's glares.

"Hey uh guys." Keiichi suddenly said, drawing all the gazes to him now. "I have a question."

"What is it Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"This is gonna sound kinda dumb. But do angels have to eat food?" he asked, feeling it was a stupid question, but one that should be asked anyway.

"No Keiichi," Lind said. "They do not, they feed off of the food that their host eats. The appetites are merged together." Lind replied. "Though I do have to eat much more than most people because I have two angels."

"Oh." Keiichi said, supposing that made sense as to why he would always faint when he had Wasp of the Blue Lance in him, he didn't regularly eat a lot, so he supposed if he had eaten more then, he would've been better off.

"Nobody usually tries to feed them because they're not outside their owners bodies while they eat." Belldandy continued. "Did you want to try and feed Yukiko?"

"Well yeah, I mean since she's different, so I thought maybe she would want some food as well." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Dashio did say that my power would be based on calories so I thought maybe if I had Yukiko eat along with me, maybe we'd have to eat less total." Chrono was listening with rapt attention to the conversation as she slowly ate a rice ball. To her, it did explain why Lind always got so much more food when they would eat during her training. But she also wanted to pamper her angel when she did get her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi "You can let her out and introduce her to everyone."

"Yes, please do show her to me." Hild said, smirking. Any chance to see a divine being that could inhabit a human was not an opportunity she was going to pass up.

"Alright." Keiichi said, thinking he'd rather do this without Hild there. "uhh…how do I call her out?" He asked, causing everyone, except Belldandy, to sigh in frustration at his cluelessness.

"You just do Keiichi, ask her to come out in your mind. Since she's attached to your soul, She'll know what you're thinking and let her out." Belldandy replied to his question.

"But wouldn't she know I wanted her out anyway?" Keiichi asked, tilting his head in confusion

"Given our current company." Urd responded, glaring at her mother briefly. "It'd be better for you to invite her out. She'll feel safer that way." She finished.

"I promise not to do anything to her at all." Hild said, not being slow and catching Urd's comment's meaning immediately. "I swear to myself." She smiled as she said so.

"I dunno if that's better than or worse than you swearing to The Almighty." Urd said, receiving a muting spell from Hild for her comment.

"Just let the girl out so I can see her already." Hild said irritatedly, floating less than an inch away from Keiichi's face. The response was Yukiko coming out and attempting to shove Hild away from Keiichi, knowing he wasn't comfortable with her being in such close proximity to his face. It didn't do anything to the floating Hild, who merely chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll back off." Hild said, giving in and floating back to above Mara's head.

"So Yukiko, wanna try the curry or a rice ball first?" Keiichi said, offering Yukiko a rice ball and his spoon. Yukiko smiled and took the spoon, panting as she ate the spicy curry. Urd, Mara and Skuld laughed a bit at her reaction, Belldandy merely smiled and Hild grinned.

"It's…rather hot Master." Yuikiko replied Keiichi chuckled a bit and handed her the glass of water and an eel riceball.

After dinner was finished, and Hild took the muting spell off of Urd, Keiichi helped Belldandy with the dishes, letting Yukiko float about behind him. He knew if he had to be inside someone twenty-four/seven, he'd like being outside a good amount of time. Skuld had tried to make an invention to do dishes, but in the end it short circuited and ended up throwing most of them all over the kitchen. Keiichi casually chatted with Belldandy about showing Lind around, making sure to explain why he had left his sidecar and mentioning the fountain and trees that Lind had "repaired".

"It seems like Lind isn't very good with repair spells."Keiichi said, passing a plate to Yukiko, dried it with a rag, and handed it to Belldandy, who put it back in it's appropriate place. "Though she seems to like casting them so I suppose it can't hurt to have her fixing things."

"Lind is a very good goddess." Belldandy said, smiling as she placed the floral designed plate with it's brethren. "She tries very, very hard at everything she does and will keep trying no matter what. I think she is rather admirable like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Keiichi said, washing a tea cup as he did so. "But then again," he handed to cup to Yukiko. "Can't Urd or you teach her the proper spell?" He asked as Yukiko handed Belldandy the tea cup.

"No." Belldandy said, taking the cup gently and placing it on its plate. "Restoration spells require a more advanced program. You have to learn them on your own sadly; it seems Lind has an incomplete knowledge of the spell, that's why the things she fixes don't come back right. Unless She herself can identify what part of the spells program is missing, nothing we do will be any good."

"Oh" Keiichi sighed "Well, she means well, I suppose that's all that counts, I'll just have to make sure she never tries that on my bike, huh?" he said, chuckling as he put away the dishrag and began to drain the sink.

"I suppose so." Belldandy replied, smiling slightly as she walked back to help Keiichi put the rags and towels away. "I have a question Keiichi."

"Well what's that Belldandy?" Keiichi asked, turning to face her fully, Yukiko looking curiously at Belldandy as well.

"What are we going to do about food money. I know Chihiro is very generous with our checks and everything, but that will not be enough to feed everyone a full meal with Lind and Chrono being here and Mara as well. And Lind eats almost double what we would normally eat in a day, and you will have to eat more because you have Yukiko now." As she said this, she smiled at Yukiko and Keiichi, both smiling back. "So we might need to get another part time job to make up for the difference."

"Hmm, I suppose your right." Keiichi said, scratching his head in thought." We could find part time jobs for Lind and Urd if we tried hard enough. Skuld and Chrono are still too young to be working."

"Oh don't worry so much. I'll pay for some of the food ya morons." Mara's voice came from the other side of the door to the hallway.

"Oh, did you need something Mara?" Belldandy asked as Mara opened the door and stuck her head into the room.

"No, I was just telling everyone that I'm going to take a bath. I've been spying on you goddesses long enough to know that someone usually ends up walking in on someone when they take a bath. So I'm just warning everyone ahead of time so nobody sees me naked." She said, pulling her head back and closing the door.

"Mara is being very generous, isn't she?" Belldandy said, happy that some of the soon to be larger food bill was being covered.

"Yeah I guess she is." Keiichi said, inadvertently reflecting on how much he'd walked in on people. Or, more specifically Urd had walked in on him. "Well, how about tomorrow, during our lunch break, we go and try and find jobs Lind and Urd can do. Maybe you can say a prayer to get us good luck." He offered, smiling warmly at Belldandy.

"I could, though I must say I haven't had to use one in a while." She said, personally happy of this fact.

"Wouldn't that mean that everything has been going rather well for everyone?" Yukiko asked, pleased that everything was going fairly well for her new host before her presence in his life.

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Keiichi said, smiling warmly. "Everything has been going rather well for us, hasn't it?"

"Mm, it sure does seem that way Keiichi dear." Hild's voice said from behind Keiichi, causing him to shudder. Yukiko immediately retreating into Keiichi's body.

"Did you need something as well Hild?" Belldandy asked, her voice notably less sweet and much more formal.

"Well yes actually."Hild replied, smirking as Keiichi's face became stressed. "I was wondering if I could stay the night as well?" She asked, pouting to the back of Keiichi's head.

"No." He replied, not facing her.

"Why not?" Hild asked, her voice and face even more irritated than when he had told her no at dinner.

"Because." Keiichi began "You plan to bother us and seal Belldandy, Skuld and Urd on a regular basis. I'd have to put you under contract as well."

"So, why don't you?" Hild asked, smirking.

"Because Belldandy told me once that Mara said that goddesses or demons can cancel any contract at will. I kinda think you'd pull that on me in a heartbeat." He said, his face looking a little sad he had to be so blunt with Hild. "Sorry." Hild frowned, her right eye twitching as she conceived a fitting punishment for Mara's big mouth, like a eater big extra hot pepper shoved in it as a cork or some nasty soap. But she then smiled.

"I suppose you're too clever for me Keiichi dear." She said, pressing her massive cleavage against the back of his head, causing Keiichi to step forward several paces before turning and facing her, his face red and flustered. "But I can still be honorable and keep a contract. Maybe you could give me a contract similar to Mara's."

"N-no" Keiichi replied, "I'm sorry but we're already running out of rooms. I-I mean with Lind and Chrono here we're already going to have to double up twice."

Hild still frowned, being tempted to send a charge of lighting though her hand to his brain directly for constantly telling her no. But that would be unwise, and it wasn't like the boy was exactly doing anything wrong, He was sticking up for his friends and girlfriend, and also keeping himself from being tricked by her advances. But it reminded her of The Almighty One, in all the ways she hated him. It was a trait Belldandy also shared, which is why she detested them as a couple. To her they were the "ideal couple" in terms of loyalty and honesty, too ideal. She knew Keiichi had flaws, hell, he still had dirty magazines, though she thought her daughter probably bought them for him just to tease him anyway. Belldandy had that most intriguing issue with her jealousy and rage. But they still were so mushy-gushy and fill-your-mouth-full-of-cavities sweet around each other and it sickened her.

"So why can't I just double up with someone? Maybe you Keiichi?" She asked, smiling as his faces deepened in color from the thoughts she had conjured up in his mind. Belldandy's eyes darkened ominously at this notion.

"You could just go to hell" Lind said as she walked in the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I left a glove under my seat" she explained, lifting up the pillow she had sat on and holding up said glove. "You are the lord of hell Hild, you have really no reason to be here other than for your own amusement. So I request you leave until such time as you are either invited by Keiichi, or your presence is requested by emergency situation."

Hild frowned again. With Lind here, meddling in the relationship just became harder, even more so because her main stooge had been put under contract not to do the residents any harm while she was within the grounds.

"Alright, alright I'll leave." She said finally, smirking as she landed gracefully on the ground. "But don't think this is the last you'll see of me." She added, blowing a kiss to Keiichi before vanishing.

"Well with her gone I can tell you my idea." Lind said, turning to Keiichi, who was blushing slightly and twitching, and Belldandy. "The rooming issue I heard you mention seems rather important. Would it be possible for myself and Chrono to take up one room and you two to double up?" She said innocently. Keiichi instantly began to sweat profusely, Skuld would KILL him without a doubt, Urd would probably drug them both into doing something, or even worse, use vocal control on him again.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you Keiichi?" Belldandy replied turning and smiling at Keiichi, who wished he actually had any nerve to say no. On the other hand, sleeping with Belldandy could be nice. He did seem able to sleep well with her in the room, though that particular incident had insinuating circumstances behind it, but they still managed it without incident. Perhaps they could do it again, presuming Skuld wasn't clued into it immediately.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea." Urd said, a cloud of smoke appearing as she changed from chibi mode to normal.

"How long have you been there?" Keiichi asked, slightly annoyed Urd had done it again.

"Oh the whole time," She casually replied. "But seriously, you two should sleep in the same room. I mean you two are so close already, and it's not like either of you are going to pull anything funny, are you?" Her voice slightly suggestive as she ended, Keiichi blushed deep red.

"I doubt they would. But even if they did, they are a couple and it would make sense, wouldn't it?" Lind replied, Keiichi's brain spazzing at the thoughts of what could happen if he and Belldandy slept together.

"I suppose, but we're going to have a little problem getting them there aren't we Skuld?" Urd replied, zapping the electronic periscope she spotted from the corner of her eye. No sooner had that happened then Skuld burst through the door, Neo Skuld Bombs in hand and a look of unending rage and malice on her face.

"Is something wrong Skuld?" Belldandy asked, having a strong feeling she already did know what her youngest sister was going to say.

"_**YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH BIG SIS! I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS FIRST YOU PERVERT!**__"_ Skuld shrieked, lobbing the bombs at Keiichi as hard as she could. Keiichi put his arms up in defense to protect his head.

What happened next was a memorable event for the entire household. Yukiko, who had been inside Keiichi's back the whole time, actually appeared and put up a barrier to block the bombs. But not just block them, they bounced off it and were sent back to Skuld, who screamed and assumed the same position as Keiichi as she realized they were coming back. Belldandy, acting quickly, put up a barrier around the bombs, to contain the explosions and cause nobody any harm.

"That was a first class barrier." Lind said, sounding very surprised at the power Yukiko had just displayed.

"Indeed, but doesn't that mean that he's gonna be out cold?" Urd began, finding her answer as she noticed Keiichi's limp form on the ground, snoring gently.

"Skuld, you really should be careful with those bombs, you could've hurt Keiichi." Belldandy said her voice concerned and a bit firm.

"But big sis-" Skuld tried to plead

"No, not this time."Urd said, pulling the smallest goddess up by her pants, and floating with her out of the room. "I'm punishing you now Skuld. Let's see if you can make some inventions that blow bubbles for me, or a stick that goes in circles so it can automatically stir my potions for me." She said, smirking as she opened and closed the door with magic, watching Skuld attempt to cling to it to delay her inevitable fate, all the while screaming.

"I hate you Urd!" She shrieked as the door closed, sealing her fate now that Belldandy was out of her sight. If there was one thing she hated more than making useless inventions, it was making useless inventions that helped Urd with anything, especially her weird potion making.

"Well I'll move my things to Keiichi's room so you and Chrono can move into mine." Belldandy said, making Keiichi's body float in midair beside her as she got up and walked to the door.

"That sounds fair enough." Lind said, smiling at her own little victory of furthering Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship.

Later Urd floated back to the kitchen from Skuld's room, having finished her punishment and feeling hungry, to see if there was any ice cream she could have, she spotted Welsper looking at Keiichi and now also Belldandy's room with a look of hatred similar to Skuld's.

"And what's bothering our resident kitty demon tonight?" She asked in a cutesy wutsy baby voice, knowing it infuriated him to no end.

"Nothing that concerns you I'm thankful to say." He replied coldly. "So, I'm assuming these two sleeping together is some of your doing?" Welsper asked, give Urd a look of extreme annoyance.

"No actually." She replied. "I had nothing to do with it, Lind suggested it as a way to make up for taking up the extra room. She and Chrono are going to be living in Belldandy's room and Belldandy and Keiichi are going to share a room."

"Hmm." He replied, thinking of a way to get revenge upon the new residents of the house. If he remembered correctly, the smaller one was afraid of cats.

"Oh, and do anything that will bother them and I'll turn your fur spotted again." Urd added, smirking as Welsper hissed at her in response. "So, what's the real reason you're here. I know it's not because you wanted to glare at the door all night." Welsper sighed in response.

"I myself have no desire to be here." He replied, still in an irritated voice. "Wasp of The Blue Lance wanted to see the new angel inhabiting Morisato's body." He replied as Wasp of The Blue Lance appeared from his feline back.

"Ah, so that's the real reason." Urd replied, smiling at Blue Lance. "Well don't worry, she's a good girl and he's happy with her."

"I know. But I'd like to see him and congratulate them myself." Wasp of The Blue Lance said, her normally calm voice a bit shy and unnaturally high. Urd reached out from her floating position and patted Wasp of The Blue Lance on the head gently.

"I'm sure you can say hi to him when he gets home tomorrow from work. I bet he'd like to see you as well." She said, smiling warmly at the former devil, who smiled back and retreated back into her feline vessel.

"I suppose since he's asleep I'll be going." Welsper said after Wasp of The Blue Lance had returned inside him, turning and jumping out a window at the end of the hallway.

Urd smiled as she peeked her head inside the couple's room, Keiichi was still snoring gently and Belldandy was sleeping quietly next to him, facing him and wearing a long white nightgown. Urd closed the door silently and continued to float back to the kitchen, eager to find some nice ice cream and sake as well to celebrate the couple sleeping together for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's this? Bold and Italics? Yes I do believe I did see them for a brief moment. I felt that Skuld screaming that was a warranted situation for them. Don't expect me to use them too much mind you, I prefer regular text for now, Though that may change at any random time.

Sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, but I felt the need to explain the twist with the contract and of course stick Belldandy and Keiichi together in a room. The temple is not an infinite space, they tried that once and it ended badly and involved a theoretically non-existent whale who likes American music. ( READ THE MANGA! I'm not explaining that one.)

Of you don't know who Welsper is…

A. SHAME ON YOU! GO READ THE MANGA!

B. He's a demon…kinda. He also has his own devil (angel equivalent for demons) Wasp of The Blue Lance, who at one point inhabited Keiichi and Belldandy (not simultaneously). He got punished for trying to screw up reality by freezing time, and is now a FEMALE cat, not male (lol Hild screwing him over). Now he just live sat the temple. He is also Belldandy's doublet partner. She does not know this, but he has cursed himself so he will remember this.

Please do forgive any typos you may find. My typos are ones Microsoft Word doesn't catch. My beta readers are all busy with their own lives right now. The story will get fixed when I reread it and fix the typos as I see them. Please bear with me.

Next chapter! Get ready for work with Chihiro, and a taste of Lind's Training from Heaven!

See what I did there?...please tell me someone did…


	5. Ah! Will Every Morning Be Like This!

Keiichi groaned as he woke up. That "hit by a truck" feeling he had before was back in full swing. Though, slightly lessened by that fact he had slept very peacefully. He rolled over, groaning slightly as he opened his eyes and saw the clock said it was only five a.m. He definitely needed to sleep some more before he went to work with Belldandy and Lind, otherwise he knew he'd be in trouble. He'd end up making sure Lind didn't show off her supreme strength too much.

"Well no show off wasn't quite right." He thought. "She isn't trying to show off her strength, she is just that strong and she doesn't know better." He shrugged under his blanket and turned back around, his eyes half closed when he realized that Belldandy's face was mere centimeters from his when he did so. His eyes bulged in their sockets, he was half tempted to shout, but stifled himself. "What is Belldandy doing here?" he thought as he looked at her serene sleeping face. Last time this happened, things were very uncomfortable for him the whole day. He also doubted Chihiro would quite understand and not try to lock him and Belldandy in Whirlwind's trailer by themselves.

"I can tell you master." He heard Yukiko's voice in his mind. He soon was standing on the warm steel floor, the vast horizon of floating lights visible again. Though this time Yukiko wasn't massively sized, instead, she was her normal size and facing him directly.

"Really? Please tell me Urd didn't give her anything." He responded, feeling panicked at the thought of having to go through Belldandy throwing herself at him again. He liked the attention and all, but knew it wasn't genuine so it didn't really feel good to him. That and it was just plain outside Belldandy's personality for her to be throwing herself at anyone.

"No she didn't" Yukiko said, "After Lind recommended you two sleep together, Skuld threw a lot of those strangely shaped explosive objects at you and I put up a barrier that deflected them. I shouldn't have done that because it caused you to pass out from me using so much of your energy, I'm sorry Master." She responded, sounding very sincere.

"Hey it's ok Yukiko." Keiichi said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiling as he let go of her. "I'm not mad, I mean you only did it to protect me so I really can't be mad at you for now can I?" he chuckled slightly after the thought. It'd be like him being mad at Belldandy for being jealous when another girl was trying to do anything to him."But how did you know that spell? I thought Dashio only knew a few basic spells, and a barrier that reflected Skuld's bombs must be pretty powerful and high level."

"Well he could only use the very basic spells for changing his body to lift the data storage units." Yukiko replied. "But he learned many of the advanced defensive spells so when I got a proper master I could defend them." She said, smiling slightly. "He just couldn't use them because they took up too much magic and he never really had a need to use them anyway. Heaven is very peaceful, especially in the data storage rooms where he and I were assigned to work."

"Well that's definitely a good thing." Keiichi replied happily. "But couldn't you use a lower level spell? Urd and Belldandy usually mention how high level a new spell is whenever they fight someone who uses them." He said, he did often take note of the level of the spell in question so he'd know how to react.

"Well, my for master only learned the advanced spells. He used to say that 'If you're going to do something you might as well do it to the best you can so you'll never fail.' So he would only look at the advanced spells so if I ever needed to use a spell, I'd always use it knowing it'd do what I wanted it to." She said, smiling slightly.

"Sounds like too much of a good thing is bad." Keiichi replied chuckling a bit. "But hey, I guess as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, it is a good thing he taught you those spells."

"Yes, I guess so." Yukiko replied, smiling at Keiichi, happy he wasn't mad at her about her use of the spell. "I'll just have to be careful not to use them too much otherwise you will be so tired you won't wake up for days."

"Yeah I suppose so." Keiichi replied, "But hey, maybe after training with Lind and having Belldandy teach us spells for a while, we'll both learn lower level spells and be able to use them." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh yes I didn't think of that." Yukiko replied, beaming. "It'll be nice not to have to tire you out so much Master, because I get tired as well."

"Well then we better just give 110% when we train right?" Keiichi said, smiling as Yukiko nodded enthusiastically.

"Indeed! You also may want to wake up now, when you come to the scene of my heart, you sleep, which is why angels usually just appear to their masters in the real world." She explained. "Belldandy is waking up now."

"Ah, ok, we should talk like this again sometime, maybe tomorrow night?" he said, smiling. Yukiko shook her head though.

"It is much easier for me to just appear to you in the real world. It also allows you to work while I'm out." Yukiko reasoned.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you next time you come out." He said as he waved goodbye, then he stopped waving. "uhh" he scratched his head slightly, Yukiko gave him a confused look. "How do I get out of here?" he asked, causing Yukiko to giggle.

"You merely think it and you'll be awake." She said, smiling at him.

"Ah, thanks a lot Yukiko." Keiichi said as he vanished from her sight and woke up, seeing Belldandy watching him wake up.

"You were talking to Yukiko, weren't you?" She asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" He asked, smiling back equally warmly.

"You were mouthing what you were saying to her." Belldandy replied, sitting up, her white gown covering her up to her neck from halfway to her feet from her knees. "You seemed to be enjoying your conversation so I didn't interrupt you."

"Well thanks for that Belldandy." Keiichi said, sitting up as well. "Well, it's still pretty early, should I leave so you can change and then I can come in when you're done so you can do whatever it is you want until everyone else wakes up and I can change and join you." Keiichi offered, stretching as he stood up. "That sound good to you Belldandy?"

"Yes, though you could just turn your back and I'll clothe myself Keiichi, I don't mind." Belldandy offered back, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"Oh well if that's what you want, then ok." He said, turning his back to her. He registered a faint glow from behind him which he was sure meant Belldandy was clothing herself with magic. He secretly wondered if he would be able to do that someday. It'd surely help if he needed to dress up for a situation on the fly. He chuckled silently as he imagined himself jumping into a bathroom wearing his leather jacket, white t shirt and pants and coming out wearing a tuxedo and tie a few seconds later.

"I'm done changing Keiichi." Belldandy's voice said from behind his back. Keiichi turned back around to see she was wearing the brown dress and jacket combination she had originally worn when he had first told her that her goddess outfit stuck out. But rather than being all brown, it was a somber yellow and orange combination instead. "I'll go make us some green tea, is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Belldandy." Keiichi said, smiling at her as she turned and left the room. Keiichi stretched again and began pulling off his shirt, only to feel a pair of hands reaching and helping him remove it, the nails of the hands scraping on his side gently. He shivered and turned, being very surprised to Welsper looking angrily at the floor and Wasp of the Blue Lance, her form coming from his back, smiling at him, holding his shirt.

"H-hello Former Master Morisato." She said, blushing a bit at him as she floated backwards and placed his shirt gently on his dresser, floating back to being close to him.

"Hello, .." Welsper said, annunciating his name with what sounded like spite, malice, and utter loathing in each syllable. "Wasp of the Blue Lance wanted to see you so I let her out. I do not intend to make these trips here to see you often. So make no mistake about my intentions about being here." He seemed extremely truthful, and angry, almost downright irritated to even be there.

"Hi Welsper, Blue Lance, how have you guys been? I haven't seen you in months." Keiichi replied, knowing that this situation couldn't end well.

"I have been fine Former Master Morisato." Wasp of the Blue Lance replied, smiling again. "I heard you got a new angel and named her, may I meet her please?" She asked very politely.

"Well if she wants to meet you I can't exactly refuse, can I?" Keiichi said, calling out Yukiko, who instantly erupted from his back with a show of white feathers falling. Welsper quickly looked up to get a glimpse of her before furiously staring at the floor again.

"Hello there." Yukiko said, smiling at Wasp of the Blue Lance.

"It is very nice to meet you as well." Wasp of the Blue Lance replied, smiling brightly at Yukiko. "I hope you are being very kind to my Former Master Morisato."

"I am, do not worry." Yukiko replied, feeling slightly nervous talking to a former devil/ angel who had inhabited her master no less.

"I am very happy to hear that." Wasp of the Blue Lance replied, a slightly darker expression coming to her face suddenly. "Because if not-"

"And I think that's more than enough time outside for today." Welsper said, recalling Wasp of the Blue Lance inside himself. "Morisato."

"Y-yeah Welsper?" Keiichi stuttered, nervous as he thought of EXACTLY What Wasp of the Blue Lance could do, Yukiko sharing his nervousness.

"My angel is very fond of you, so I suggest you make damn sure you don't get hurt anytime soon." He said, sliding the door open with his tail before turning and standing in the doorway. "Because if she goes out of control and it's your fault, I'll make sure you never get the chance to-MREEEEOOOOWWW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there little kitty." Urd said, giggling as she had slammed the door on Welsper's whole body, interrupting his speech/threat to Keiichi.

"I'm sure you didn't you hag." Welsper said, his fur on end as he walked out of the room, his tail looking like a large fuzzy brush as it stuck straight up.

"So, I'm assuming we're having a second person who is having jealousy issues?" Urd said, smirking at Keiichi, who gave her an irritated look. Yukiko seeming flustered

"Ya know I sometimes think you enjoy tormenting me like this." Keiichi said, personally wondering how long Urd was probably listening to the conversation to begin with.

" Now you know I'm rooting for you and Belldandy all the way, how dare you say such a thing!" Urd said, mock crying. Unfortunately for her, its effect had stopped working on Keiichi long ago due to how frequently she used it on him. But he was a nice guy so he apologized every time anyway.

"I'm sorry alright Urd." Keiichi said, being sincere, and hoping she'd leave. "What are you doing up this early anyway? Usually you sleep in the latest."

"Oh, I heard Welsper come in and I decided I should play my best big sister role and make sure he didn't try anything." She replied, being serious. "He still doesn't like you and by the looks of things his angel is gaining some of her demonic traits back from being inside him. You two should be careful, especially you Yukiko."

"What does Yukiko have to be afraid of?" Keiichi asked, looking worried and concerned for Yukiko, who smiled.

"Master Morisato…" She said quietly as she hugged him from behind, happy he was worried about her.

"Keiichi, you do realize what kind of effect having a soul to soul bond has on a being right?" Urd asked, feeling irritated that he was being so dense. "Wasp of the Blue Lance will always carry a very fond memory of you with her, so it's natural she'd be jealous of Yukiko being inside you." Urd explained. "I'm not saying that Welsper would mistreat her or anything like that mind you." She stared into Keiichi's brown eyes, her own purple ones intensely serious. "But you're exceptionally kind and understanding for a human Keiichi, I doubt she'll forget your kindness anytime soon." Keiichi blushed slightly at her words.

"Nah, I'm nothing special."Keiichi said, smiling back at Urd and rubbing the back of his head. "I mean I did volunteer to have her inside me, it was the least I could do to be nice to her and appreciate what she was doing for me." He smiled back at Yukiko, who returned the smile. "And I always tell Belldandy thanks when she does things for me, even if I can't return the favor to her. So I'm sure when she and I learn some useful spells, I'll appreciate every bit of help Yukiko gives me." He said, smiling at Urd, who just sighed and smiled at the two.

"I swear if he had any idea how different from other people he is, he'd be practically defined as a god just based on that." Urd thought as she chuckled, drawing Keiichi and Yukiko's attention "But I suppose I can't exactly expect him to figure that out, so I'll just let him keep thinking he's normal." She looked at Keiichi and Yukiko and smiled. "Well, I'll let you finish changing so we can all have some breakfast, I'd bet my seeds of love that Lind and Chrono are already awake and I'll get Skuld up so we all can have an early breakfast." She said to then, winking as she closed the paper door fully.

After Keiichi changed into a new pair of pants, Yukiko retreated into his back, and new white t-shirt, and headed down the hall to the tea room, smiling as he opened the door to see everyone, with the exceptions of Skuld and Urd, sitting peacefully having some tea.

"Morning Keiichi." Chrono said enthusiastically for some unknown reason.

"Good morning Keiichi." Lind said, sipping some tea afterwards and gently placing the cup down.

"Lind has something she would like to say to you Keiichi, please have a seat." Belldandy said, patting the floor next to her and smiling warmly at Keiichi, who blushed slightly and sat next to her eagerly.

"What's up Lind? Is Belldandy's room not big enough for you and Chrono, cause if so you can." Keiichi was halted from speaking by Lind raising up a hand.

"It is nothing like that Keiichi." She said, her eyes locking onto his. "It's regarding Yukiko."

"What now?" Keiichi asked in an exasperated voice, sighing deeply as well.

"It's regarding the spell she used to defend you yesterday." Lind continued.

"What about it? I thought she just used a really powerful shield spell and that's why I fainted." Keiichi said, believing that if that was the only problem, then there was really nothing to discuss.

"That is true, but it's the spells program that caught my attention." Lind replied calmly. "it wasn't just a barrier program like normal spells. It was also a reflective spell."

"Reflective? Like a mirror?" Keiichi asked, now feeling a bit nervous. Lind nodded.

"Yes, but the there are few to no people who know a first class reflective barrier spell myself and Belldandy included." Lind said.

"Whoa, is that true Belldandy?" Keiichi asked, turning to her.

"Yes Keiichi." Belldandy said, a serious look on her face. "I only know the First Class Barrier spell. The problem is that very few people know where to get the information and program for such a spell. They don't teach goddesses that spell unless they are very high ranking defensive valkyrie."

"I am a special class, offensive valkyrie." Lind explained "Therefore I would not be taught that spell unless I were to switch to a special class defensive valkyrie."

"So, Yukiko is able to use a spell that is so advanced that not even either of you can use it?" Keiichi said, awe in his voice.

"Yes, but, as you know, it is an extremely draining technique, that is why so few goddesses learn it." Belldandy said, "We're concerned at how Yukiko could know such a spell, when her previous master for the past years was only Dashio, who is a golem and therefore would not have any need to learn such spells."

"Well, Yukiko told me Dashio did a lot of research for spells of really high level for her and that he only wanted her to learn the best spells." Keiichi replied.

"It's more than likely he came across some old data on it when he was moving the information around and learned it from that." Urd said as she entered the room, Skuld, who was close behind, immediately took a seat between Keiichi and Belldandy, looking less than thrilled to be up. "From what I understand of the golem's assigned jobs, they basically scan the data for corrupted files to repair as well as move it. So it's no surprise if he moved the spell data for the higher ranking spells, that he'd have found it and tried to learn it. Being a system administrator, I know that we move around the highest level spell's data frequently to stop it from being accidentally corrupted. And since we just assign a random golem to move the data around, he probably got assigned it without our notice and just kept the scanned data in his memory and then taught it to Yukiko."

"This is a bigger problem." Lind said, turning to Keiichi, who gulped slightly "that means that Yukiko could very well know the most powerful version of each spell in existence."

"How is that bad?" Skuld asked, "So he can use all the most advanced spells but he can only use it once a day, what's the big deal?"

"Well Skuld, think of it this way." Urd began, flicking a finger at the television, causing it to turn on. "Think of it like a video game, we have the healer." A chibi version of Belldandy in her blue goddess outfit, wearing a silver cross appeared on the screen. "Our warrior" A chibi Lind in her battle uniform appeared next to Belldandy, holding onto a massive axe. "A mage" A chibi version of Urd herself in her purple goddess outfit with a fancy witch's hat and staff showed up on the screen. "A support or enhancement mage." A chibi Skuld in her pink goddess outfit wearing a matching witch hat appeared. "And then there's Keiichi, the equipment manager." A chibi Keiichi appeared in his white t shirt and jean with an extremely large and full backpack on his back.

"Why am I the pack mule?" Keiichi thought irritatedly, his face reflecting his inner thoughts. Urd continued on without noticing his irritated face.

"Each of us has an amount of magic and health" Urd said, two bars appearing above all the characters, one blue, one red one, the blue being labeled MP and the red being labeled HP. Lind had the highest of both of them, then Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi being the last, having a extremely small blue bar, but a decent sized red bar, larger than Skuld's. "Our angels allow us to use the spells, but it takes away magic." Urd said having her character have a chibi World of Elegance appear from her back and zap Skuld's character with a lightning blast.

"Hey! Why'd ya hit my person ya big dummy!" Skuld yelled, looking angrily at Urd

"Because she was next to mine." Urd said nonchalantly, smirking slightly. 'Anyway, notice that my magic bar went down." It had gone down, barely any at all, but it had decreased. Skuld's avatar's HP bar went down considerably though. "That was me using a low level spell, Keiichi on the other hand." Keiichi's character had a chibi Yukiko pop out and use the barrier spell she had used yesterday, causing Keiichi's magic bar to fully empty, along with his health bar as well. The mini Keiichi fainted with X's for his eyes. "When he uses a spell, it fully drains his magic and health, making him unable to do anything for the rest of the game until we heal him." The screen went blank and Urd snapped her fingers.

"Yeah so what? I already said that Urd." Skuld said smartly.

"It affects his real health as well Skuld. The spell takes away all his energy and some of his health. If he uses too many spells, his body will lose strength. His immune system will weaken and he could get very sick very quickly if this happens too much. His bones could also become a lot more brittle and he could easily gravely hurt himself from minor bump or bruise if things got too bad." Keiichi paled at this notion. Belldandy seemed equally worried as well, frowning slightly and her eyes seeming to somber.

"That is why I'm going to train him, along with Chrono. That way he will eventually be able to use those spells and not fear for his immediate health." Lind stated, smiling at Keiichi and Belldandy warmly. "I can't exactly have my lifetime friend dying on me now can I?" She said, Keiichi, Belldandy, and Urd all smiled, Skuld looked like she was thinking hard and concentrating. Chrono, who had been silently listening to the conversation the whole time, coughed loudly. "Do you have a question Chrono?"

"Yes Mistress Lind." Chrono said, clearing her throat before she continued. "I'm aware Keiichi has little to no combat experience, so will you be training him at a lower level than what you usually do for me?" She was very concerned about this, especially given the new information everyone had just received.

"Of course not, I'd never put him through the kind of intense training that you go through. I doubt his body could handle it at this point." Lind replied "Though, knowing him we will only be doing a large amount of endurance exercises as opposed to your routines which involve endurance, combat , strength training and speed."

"So basically you'll be making it so I can use a large amount of magic and just build up how much I can use each day?" Keiichi asked, trying to make sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

"That is the plan." Lind replied calmly "Though Belldandy will be teaching you many of the more basic spells, I can instruct you in some low level abilities as well. Such as moving objects without incantation." Lind demonstrated by making her teacup float to her mouth and tip, pouring some of the drink into her mouth, then setting it down on the tea plate without touching it. "Such as that."

"Wow, so I'll be able to just move stuff by thinking it?" Keiichi asked, excited at the notion of having telekinetic powers.

"Yes, but it will not be able to exceed the amount of weight you can already lift unless your magic amounts are high enough to compensate for the difference. It will also drain you a bit more than merely picking up the object yourself at first." Lind continued "Magic is an aid in any endeavor, never a substitute for natural ability. You already seem to grasp this idea so I doubt you will tire yourself out very much." She remembered how he said he didn't want Belldandy doing unnecessary magic on his bike when she offered to chop off the sidecar as she said this. Thus she had very little doubt that he would rather just do a task physically than try to use a spell for it.

"Ok, but I have another question. "Keiichi said, this particular thought had been bugging him for a bit.

"What is it Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"If I can only use the spells Yukiko knows, how come Wasp f the Blue Lance could already do all the spells she wanted and I had no idea about them?" He asked, hoping the answer would be simple, rather than complicated.

"She was merged with Belldandy for a while Keiichi, when you share a soul bond, you know everything about the other person and what they know." Urd replied, her tone making it seem as though this was obvious information.

"Given that I know many spells, I'm sure she merely felt the urge to use them to help you Keiichi, I doubt she was even really aware of the side effects it was having on you." Belldandy answered, smiling warmly at Keiichi.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Keiichi said, smiling, so, when should we start this workout Lind?" He asked, eager to get started. His response was himself, Belldandy, Lind and Chrono being teleported outside by Lind herself. They were now all sitting formally on the dirt ground.

"Now is the best time to start, or at least give you basic warm up to the entire program Chrono and I have designed for you." Line said, standing up fully. "When do you leave for work?" Chrono mimicked this motion.

"Usually around eight thirty, why?" Keiichi responded.

"I need to know when to wake you so you can get the full routine in without interruption or interrupting your usual daily routine too much." Lind replied. "Or at make it so I do not interrupt your work schedule at the very least."

"Well I usually get back around seven and head to sleep around nine, depending on what kind of bills I have to sort out." Keiichi replied again "And also if Belldandy, Skuld, or Urd need me to run errands for them before the shops close at night."

"Alright, well then, "Lind said, picking up a random rock from the ground and tossing it in the air, "I suppose we'll have to try and do your exercises early in the morning."

"Alright, but you said starting now, so what is my first exercise?" Keiichi asked, thinking if it was anything like pushups or sit ups like Tamiya and Otaki had him doing before, he might actually be ok. His response was to have the rock Lind had been tossing to be thrown at him, beaning him in the forehead. Keiichi fell to the ground, massaging his forehead.

"Keiichi!"Belldandy crouched down, looking very worried at the fact Lind had actually attacked him.

"We'll have to teach you the basic spells, including stopping oncoming objects, or making them float. In midair before they hit you at the very least." Lind said, frowning. She had actually expected him to at least dodge it slightly.

"Agh, I get it, but did ya have to hit me so hard?" Keiichi asked, sitting up as Belldandy healed the scratch on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Keiichi, I was holding back as much as I could." Lind said her voice firm. "But it appears your reactions need a bit of work as well. We'll figure that out later, but I suppose since we have so much work to do, I'll let you rest for today, but expect very intensive training tomorrow." Lind said, heading inside, gently closing the door.

"You're actually kinda lucky." Chrono said, turning to follow her battle mistress. "She usually throws boulders at me and expects me to dodge them or break them in half." She entered the house, not saying another word. Keiichi, on the other hand paled and felt like they would've been better off with inviting Hild to say with them. He might've actually not been in immediate danger from "basic" training.

"I doubt Lind would do that to you Keiichi, she is aware you cannot handle the type of training she can do." Belldandy said, smiling warmly at Keiichi. "Do not worry, I will be there to protect you if things are getting dangerous."

"Heh, thanks Belldandy. That means a lot" Keiichi said, smiling back at her. He suddenly felt a killer intent aimed at him. He turned and saw Skuld, glaring at him with a Neo-Skuld Bomb in hand, poised to launch a surprise attack the moment Belldandy wasn't within the blast's range.

"Remember what happened last time you tried that?" Urd said, floating behind her, smirking as Skuld shuddered at the thought of being hit by her own creations. True, they only gave off shockwaves and smoke, no actual shrapnel, but they still felt like you were being hit like a couple bricks. But she then smirked

"But Keiichi has to go to work so he can't use the spell to defend himself." Skuld's eyes gleamed as she said this. Urd frowned and zapped the bomb, short-circuiting it. "Hey! What'd ya do that for?"

"Skuld, just give it up." Urd said, floating away to the kitchen to see if she could have a nice morning drink of sake, ignoring Skuld loud shouts of "Meanie!", "I hate you!" and "Jerk!", dodging the words that were flying at her and leaving imprints on the wall.

"I think we should start breakfast Keiichi" Belldandy said, helping him stand upright again. "Mara will be hungry when she gets up so I'll get something ready for everyone." She also silently was considering ask Lind to be a little gentler with Keiichi.

"Alright, I'll go see if she's up." Keiichi said, smiling warmly at Belldandy, who returned the smile. They both turned and reentered the temple, Keiichi was the first to notice the imprinted words on the wall and sigh, he also made a mental note to thank Urd for whatever it was she had done to save him from the Neo-Skuld Bombing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear god it took forever to write this out. I'm sorry, but I've been swamped with tests recently so I've been studying and working at my studio classes. I'll try and have a new chapter up much sooner (Spring break is coming up at the end of this week for me.) again, sorry for any typos, my proofreaders are all busy (still) and haven't had a chance to even read one chapter through and correct it.

I'm having Yukiko talk a lot to Keiichi because I want her to have some real character, given that she isn't just a normal angel, I'd rather her have a more developed personality than Holybell, Word of Elegance, or Noble Scarlet, who all have a somewhat generic "EXACTLY like their goddess" personality, which really isn't even highlighted with Word of Elegance considering we see her next to never.

True they are supposed to be just like their goddesses, but even Noble Scarlet is a little different than Skuld.

I hope the videogame reference was helpful in my description of exactly WHY it's bad for someone to use a spell they do not have the energy to use.

Well, we saw a tiny peek at Lind's training methods, (yes, intentionally tiny) so if that's light and easy, I'll leave it to your imaginations what something truly intense would be.

I'll elaborate on the rest of the training later, but next chapter will be devoted to a work day with Keiichi, Belldandy, Chihiro, and Lind.


	6. Ah! Everyone Has To Adapt!

Keiichi walked to Mara's room, knowing he'd be off to work after breakfast, dreading what could possibly happen to him if he ran into Skuld on his way there. Fortunately, he spotted Urd watching/ guarding Skuld make a long lollipop like device that spin at a random angle. Keiichi could tell what that was going to be used for in the future, and dreaded what it might create. Or more specifically, what it created might do to him. He passed them by silently, breathing a sigh of relief when he got to the end of the hallway where Mara's room was. They had even given her a plaque for her room labeling it "Mara's Lair", a chibi version of Mara sitting on top of it,posed in the middle of an evil laugh.

"Mara! Hey you awake Mara?" Keiichi said to the door, hoping he wouldn't actually have to go into Mara's room. He didn't know exactly what she had brought over with her and was slightly afraid of the prospect of being caught in a demonic trap. To his surprise, Senbei appeared, opening the door enough for his miniature body to slip through and closing it quitely.

"Hey there Morisato." He said, smiling, his gaudy, overly, bejeweled hands shining slightly. "Good morning to ya mon cherie."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he said, panicking, he knew what Senbei could do with a literal snap of his fingers.

"Wherever m'lady goes I know you?" He said, moving about as he spoke, his accent changing from old English to French smoothly. "And besides, there's free food involved courtesy of the lovely Madam Belldandy. Why would I not take this chance to raise my happiness to even greater heights by dining on her most delectable dishes mm?" He asked, his grin blinding as he looked at Keiichi, who frowned slightly. He forgot that Senbei was an opportunist, and he silently admitted it really shouldn't have surprised him that Senbei invited himself over.

"Ok then, well is Mara awake yet? Belldandy's starting breakfast and I wanted her to be up and ready to eat when it was done." Keiichi said, smiling faintly.

"Oh no no no, Mara is still sleeping peacefully away on her bed." Senbei said exaggeratedly. "But I can wake her up if you wish." He winked at this.

"No! No! That's perfectly alright, I'll just come back later." Keiichi said, though this notion proved void as Mara opened her door, fully dressed and looking irate.

"Ya know," she began, before inhaling "YOU TWO COULD STAND AND TALK SOMEWHWERE ELSE!" She shouted loudly at them "I MEAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LET SOMEONE GET THEIR SLEEP WHILE THEY CAN! NOT WAKE THEM UP AT UNGODLY EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING!"

"Gah! I'm sorry Mara!" Keiichi said, covering his ears.

"Indeed m'lady, it was all his fault." Senbei said, quickly pointing an accusatory finger at Keiichi. "He came with the intent of waking you."

"Hey! That's because breakfast is being cooked and I wanted her up so she could eat!" Keiichi replied, glaring at Senbei. Both blinked as Mara rushed past them both and headed towards the kitchen. "Wow, I guess she must be really hungry"

"It would appear so, though." Senbei floated so he was sitting on Keiichi's shoulder. "You can't really blame her for wanting some good food."

"Has the food she's been eating really been that bad?" Keiichi asked, feeling a bit of pity for Mara. He knew what it was like to only eat instant noodles and microwave dinners, having done so himself for over a year before meeting Belldandy.

"Mhm." Senbei replied, nodding his head. "She always eats that atrocious food from the convenience store she slaves away all day in." he continued with a dramatic flair "M'lady longed for great food for many nights. She was in a seal for so long even beforehand, I doubt gourmet food was even within her grasp." He was slightly tearing up at this notion, pulling out a miniature sized handkerchief and blowing his nose.

"I suppose you're right…" Keiichi said, guessing that limbo didn't make you hungry, but certainly didn't stuff you full of food.

"The fact that you kept her contract going baffles me to my very bone." Senbei said, sounding less flamboyant and more serious. "I mean why you would purposely give yourself more unhappiness by letting her stay with you, rather than just kicking her to the curb is far beyond me. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"Well it's not very nice to just kick someone out like that." Keiichi replied, knowing the feeling of being kicked out of the place he was living. "And besides, if I had cancelled my contract with her, she'd have been much unhappier and had more time to plot and try and seal Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld. So when ya think about it, we both get to be happier from me not cancelling our contract." he said, smiling.

"Hmm," Senbei said thoughtfully. "Well your reasons are your own I suppose monsieur." He said, floating down the hallway towards the tea room. "But I know one thing is for sure."

"And what's that?" Keiichi asked curiously.

"You're the last one to get any food." Senbei said, smirking as he was opening and closing the door to the tea room as he slipped inside, leaving Keiichi alone out in the hallway.

"Wha-what the? Hey!" Keiichi said, running towards the door, opening it to see that he was indeed the last one there, though Belldandy had set aside some food for him. She smiled warmly at him as he sat down and they all began eating.

After an oddly uneventful breakfast, Keiichi walked to his bike with Lind and Belldandy. Lind had instructed Chrono to do her training routines until she got back, but that take a break every two hours and not to do any drills that involved causing destruction to the temple or the grounds. Belldandy had prepared a bento for Mara to take to work with her. Skuld had muttered she wanted to work on something and Urd said she had a soap opera special marathon planned so they all had plenty of things to do.

"Do you think we should run to the grocery store after work?" Belldandy asked Keiichi as they rounded the corner of the temple complex to get to Keiichi's bike shed. Belldandy, being the first around the corner, noticed the damaged bike sitting in the garage, not only were there the dents in the body that Lind had caused, there appeared to be a plethora of other scribbles on it, all of which looked suspicious in nature and Keiichi was sure he'd seen them in one of Urd's books once. "Oh my! Who could have done this?" She said, running over to the bike and looking it over.

"I'd bet a demon of some sort." Lind, who had changed into an outfit similar to the one Urd gave her yesterday, though the shirt was noticeably longer and the shorts had become long pants, said, frowning slightly.

"Well Mara couldn't have done it…do we know any other demons that are running around earth?" Keiichi asked

"No, as far as we know there are now free demons on earth besides Mara and Hild, though she allegedly went back to hell and this doesn't seem like her level of meddling." Lind said, also giving the bike a thorough look over. "These only seem to be enhancement runes, though how they're dangerous is beyond me.

"Well that definitely doesn't sound like something Hild would do, so who would do such an odd thing?" Belldandy asked.

"I have that answer for you right here." Mara's voice came from behind them, along with Senbei floating over her shoulder. "Those are just enhancement symbols relax." She said. "I figured you guys could the power up on the dinky old thing. That and you're going to have to take me to work as well so I added some demonic enhancement seals alright?" she said, sounding partially frustrated that they thought she was sabotaging their only means of transportation. Especially since it was her only means besides flying, which was useful, but it sure didn't help her if she flew above the city and landed at her job. Even she had enough common sense not to try that, there'd be too many questions from her higher-ups. That, she didn't feel like putting up with all the Q and A.

"Wait, why would we need to give you a ride if you already were able to get there on your own before?" Keiichi asked, actually wondering how she managed to get from the building where she used to live to work.

"I used to live a block away from my old work place." Mara said irritably. "So walking there was no big deal. But now I live over a freakin' half hour from there by car! Let alone how long it'll take to get there by walking! I don't exactly have legs of steel here!" She shouted, poking at her legs. "So since YOU'RE the one who has me living here, YOU'RE gonna give me a ride to work." She said, pointing accusingly at Keiichi.

"Yeah man, or do you expect us to walk all the way to downtown Nekoni on our own?" Senbei asked.

"Why do you need a ride there?" Lind asked, her eyes and speech slightly cold.

"I have to agree Mara," Urd said, surprising them all as she walked out to them grinning, Urd rarely left the house on soap opera special days. "You should be able to teleport there just fine. Unless a first class demon like yourself isn't really as powerful as I've heard." She said mockingly, Mara turned red at this.

"Fine you stuck up goddesses I will teleport there just to prove you wrong!" Mara shouted, "I'll do it in eight hours." She mumbled to herself and wondered why she hadn't thought to teleport in the first place.

"Uh, why eight hours?" Keiichi asked confusedly.

"Because I don't start working till then!" Mara shouted back at him, huffing irritatedly. "Geeze I'm no workaholic." Urd chuckled and silently floated back inside, she had initially just stepped out to go for a walk, but harassing Mara had proven to be relaxing enough.

"Yes well, as much as I appreciate the enhancements to my bike, could you please remove them?" Keiichi asked politely.

"But why? They're perfectly good seals!"Mara protested "And they don't backfire or anything! I looked up just the right seals for the combustion of your bike, the fuel efficiency seal and hell! Even a power boost seal! Why in the world would you want them removed?" The guy was pissing her off. She was being HELPFUL for once and he didn't want the help?

"It's not that I don't appreciate the help, it's just that I like my bike as is, and I'd prefer only to be the only one who does any enhancement to it." Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he smiled at the fuming Mara.

"Ah yes, the gratification that comes of one's own hard work showing marvelous results! Reaping what you sew! Oh how I do simply adore that wonderful feeling." Senbei said dramatically. Mara hit him with the back of her hand to shut him up, effectively sending him flying through the air into the wooden fence that surrounded the temple. He floated back, moving closer to Keiichi's side rather than Mara's. "You and I seem to be a bit more alike that I first thought." Senbei said, grinning at Keiichi.

"No, not really." Keiichi replied, feeling slightly awkward at being at all like Senbei.

"The hell are you two going on about?" Mara asked, going both Keiichi and Senbei a look like they had each grown three more heads.

"They're saying it's more gratifying to do the work yourself, and enjoy your own efforts coming to bear the fruits of your labor." Belldandy said, smiling at Mara, who still looked confused. "Keiichi has worked a lot on this bike, and he is happy with how he has made it and kept it. It doesn't need anything else added to it to make him or the bike happy." Belldandy began to glow a faint bluish glow and Keiichi back started up on its own. "You can hear its happiness when it starts up, each part doing its own job well because Keiichi takes such good care of it, and it's happy that he does take care of it." She stopped glowing as she finished her explanation and Keiichi's bike also stopped running simultaneously.

"Fine I'll just take off the damn seals!" Mara said, waving her hand slightly and causing the seals to disappear from Keiichi's bike. The dents Lind had caused were also fixed while the seals were removed. "I fixed the dents whether you like it or not!" She said, huffing as she headed back into the house.

"Thank you very much Mara." Belldandy said to Mara's back.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mara!" Keiichi said as well when Mara's back disappeared behind the door. "Ya know I don't really think she's that bad a person."

"Hmm." Was all Lind said as she walked over to the bike, sitting herself in the sidecar. "We should get going Keiichi, otherwise you'll be late for work."

"Ah yes we should." Keiichi said walking with Belldandy to his bike. "uhh Belldandy."

"Yes Keiichi?" She asked as she offered the spare helmet to Lind, who shook her head and created her own helmet. It was light blue with 2 small wings drawn on each side. "What is it?" She asked as she put on the helmet.

"D-do you mind riding while holding onto my back? Since we're taking Lind and she is in the side car it mean you'd have to ride holding onto me or we'd have to ask Chihiro to come by and give you or Lind a ride there!' he felt himself blushing red at the prospect of Belldandy sitting with her arms around him. He liked the idea, but it was still going to be a relatively new sensation to him.

"I do not mind at all Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling warmly at him. Keiichi blushed slightly and quickly put on his helmet.

"Alright then, let's get going." He said, as he hurriedly got onto his bike, Belldandy following suit and straddling the bike, wrapping her arms around Keiichi's waist and gently resting her head on his back, smiling. Keiichi blushed redder under his helmet as he backed out of the temple and headed towards the road.

Urd, who had split a mini version of herself off, smiled as she watched the couple and Lind drive away. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Lind's progress with Keiichi and Belldandy. In under a week the valkyrie had gotten the two of them to sleep in the same bed and even ride on Keiichi's bike like a genuine couple. It was quite a feat considering Keiichi's personality and that Urd's own forceful methods had failed miserably before. She decided she'd have to work out how the girl did it one of these days. But for now, she had a little sister to keep an eye on and a Spanish soap opera to watch, so that could wait for when she had some spare time.

The drive to Whirlwind was actually very uneventful. And Keiichi didn't feel like Hild was working the traffic lights because they were a mix of reds and green light, as opposed to before when they magically became green for him. He was immensely enjoying having Belldandy hold him while he drove. He didn't really know why, but it felt really nice to him, so he was actually a bit sad when he pulled into Whirlwind's lot and parked his bike, and Belldandy let go of his waist.

Chihiro was sitting there, waiting for him, her favorite oversized wrench next to her. Albeit she had been keeping there to whack Keiichi over the head if he had allowed Lind to wrap her arms around his waist this time, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that Lind had been riding in the sidecar. So she quickly stashed the wrench under the trailer so Keiichi wouldn't see it.

"Well it's good to see you all made it here in proper order." She said as the three walked up to her. She didn't figure anyone would notice the double meaning of her statement, but that honestly didn't bother her as she opened the door to the trailer. "I have a few jobs for Lind that I'll need help with. So Morisato, I'll need you and Bell to man the store while I'm with Lind." She said, opening the door and flicking on the lights. "Oh, and a special customer with a foreign car will be coming along later to have you give it a thorough maintenance check Morisato so be ready for them. They also paid in advance so don't worry about collecting the money." She finished, turning the face them.

"So, you'll be gone the entire time we're here?" Keiichi asked after digesting everything Chihiro had just said.

"Yeah, it'll be you and Bell in the store." Chihiro said. "So if you need anything, feel free to call me from the store's phone, I have a cell and I wrote down my number next to the phone. I also wrote down Tamiya and Otaki's number in case you need some muscle for anything." She continued.

"Thank you very much Miss Chihiro." Belldandy said happily.

"So what is it you will be needing my assistance with?" Lind asked curious as to why Chihiro would leave her own shop for the entire time her employees were working. It's not that she thought Keiichi and Belldandy would do anything wrong while there was nobody watching them, but it was still an odd practice.

"I'm going shopping for merchandise and spare parts. You might not have noticed, but our shelves aren't too well stocked lately and a client gave us a lot of money recently for a very expensive job. That client you'll be taking care of Morisato." Chihiro said pointedly. She gestured to the shelves which were mostly empty. Business had actually been booming recently and they were running out of merchandise and parts faster and faster. "Some of the parts will be heavy and I'd rather I have someone I can trust carry them, that's where you come in Lind." Chihiro smiled at Lind at this. "I attached a trailer to the back of my bike so we can hold all the stuff. So you two keep this place nice and ship shape while Lind and I are out, got me?"

"Yes mam."Keiichi said, smiling.

"Yes Miss Chihiro." Belldandy replied, smiling as well.

"Please take care of yourselves while I'm gone." Lind said, she had been planning on keeping an eye on the two of them. And monitoring how much energy Keiichi used or did something that Yukiko would try to assist with on his daily routine.

"Don't worry Lind, we'll be alright." Keiichi said, smiling as Chihiro tugged at Lind's shirt, attempting to pull her like she did Tamiya and Otaki, but to no avail.

"Comon Lind, we have to get shopping now or else some of the sales will be over before we even get to the stores" Chihiro said as she headed back out the door to her Krauser Domani SSI "I'm paying you for working here too ya know." Lind nodded and followed Chihiro out of the trailer, gently closing the door behind her

"You should probably get ready for your special customer today, I can watch the store while you're preparing." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi, who smiled back.

"Alright, thanks Belldandy." Keiichi responded, smiling as he headed outside the check what parts they did have left for him to use. Foreign cars were tricky if you didn't have the right sized tools, though if the car was European, he'd at least not have to switch to his American tools.

"Master, may I ask a question?" he heard Yukiko ask inside his mind.

"Sure, what's up Yukiko?" Keiichi responded as he began mentally checking off the list of supplies he had to work with. He was pleased to find that he wasn't too short on anything essential, but an upgrade or replacement for a larger piece of equipment was definitely not an option at this point.

"You're a mechanic correct Master?" Yukiko asked a bit shyly

"Yeah, why?" Keiichi asked.

"Well…when I was in heaven I did alot of repair work on the memory banks and machines." Yukiko began, somewhat shyly. "And I was wondering if it would be alright for me to access your memories and try to learn how to repair your kinds of machines."

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind. Though I thought you already had access to everything I know." Keiichi thought, picking up two tool boxes, One containing his regular tools, and one containing his tools from the Machiners, the race of machine beings. He usually didn't use these tools because they automatically made the machine he used them on function much better by magic. And he felt like he was sort of cheating when he used them because he didn't really do all the work himself. But since this customer had paid so much ahead and Chihiro was pushing so much into pleasing this customer, he decided that it couldn't hurt to give a bolt or two a turn with the Machiner tools. He'd only do that after he finished whatever repairs and tuning he had to do, and just do something silly like tighten the wheels with the Machiner version of the appropriate tool so he didn't super enhance the car to the point the client would think he worked some miracle on the vehicle.

"I do, but I only have access whenever I need it or you deem it necessary. Most angels already have a soul bond with their masters at a young age so they always learn information together, but you and I are different."

"Yeah, we're that one odd case. I'm guessing you only really have full access to the information I learned after Dashio came here and what I tell you, right." Keiichi asked, he was fully comfortable with letting Yukiko have free access to his mind, he really didn't have anything to hide from her.

"Yes Master, and I may be able to work on heavenly technology, but information on earth technology is limited to me. Former Master Dashio didn't really know much about this technology because he was not here when this kind was being used." Yukiko explained.

"Well" Keiichi smiled as he opened the door to the trailer "We're partners here so I don't really have anything that I should hide from you. I mean we're gonna to be together for life so I really don't think there's any reason I shouldn't trust you, right?" he thought back.

"Thank you master, I will fully synchronize our minds for a bit so I can learn what you know." Yukiko said before going quiet.

Keiichi closed the door behind him and turned to smile at Belldandy, who as already wearing her Whirlwind apron and standing behind the counter.

"Do you have everything you need to work on the customer's car Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, returning his smile.

"I hope so." Keiichi replied, walking to the seat near the counter and sitting, putting the toolboxes on either side of himself as he sat. "We don't have anything really fancy, so if they ask for an upgrade or replacement for a few things we'll have to ask them to come back later. But, let's hope for the best, right?" he said, grinning. Belldandy smiled very warmly back at him.

"Yes, let's hope for the very best." Belldandy said cheerily. Both turned to face the door, eager for any customer to come in. A few minutes of silenced passed before Keiichi spoke up.

"Hey Belldandy?" He said, turning his head away from the door, looking back over to her.

"Yes Keiichi?" Belldandy replied, also turning her head to look away from the door to Keiichi.

"How young were you when you hatched Holybell from her egg?" Keiichi asked, wanting to know anything he could to help Yukiko become more comfortable inside him. And knowing what a goddess normally did with her angel could provide some valuable answers.

"I was very young when I was able to hatch Holybell from her egg." Belldandy replied, a slightly nostalgic look crossing her face. Holybell appeared next to Belldandy and they intertwined their fingers, smiling at each other. "I have to admit, it really is hard to imagine I never had her with me at all."

"And it is especially difficult for I to imagine myself without Mistress Belldandy because she has been with me since I was born." Holybell said smiling warmly at Belldandy. It took a moment for Keiichi to realize that Holybell had spoken, he was still not used to the concept of hearing the angels talk. Holybell's voice was indeed similar to Belldandy's, though less high and sweet and more calm and mature sounding than her mistress'.

"Huh, I guess I have a lot of catching up to do with Yukiko, don't I?" Keiichi said, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling a bit. He felt kinda awkward, being the only one with an angel he hadn't had since a young age. Both Holybell and Belldandy smiled at Keiichi.

"It will be alright Keiichi." Belldandy said happily and confidently. "You and Yukiko seem to get along very well and I doubt you two will have any problems being together."

"I agree with Mistress Belldandy." Holybell added. "You have proven to be nothing if not exceptionally kind and understanding. I would be very surprised if Yukiko did not like being with you." She finished, sounding equally confident and happy as Belldandy. Keiichi felt himself blush slightly as he smiled back at Belldandy and Holybell.

"I was just feeling odd, I guess I didn't realize that I had to give her access to my mind, and all the stuff I know wasn't fully available to her because she only learned stuff that I knew after she started living with me." He said, smiling faintly. "So Yukiko said she's sync up our minds so she could know everything that I do. Do you normally have to do that with an angel?"

"Yes Keiichi." Belldandy said happily. "We do have to synchronize with our angels minds so they do know everything we knew before we got them. In heaven, we are not usually taught too many spells before we get our angels, so we don't have to share so much information with them due to the fact that we are learning with them."

"You and Yukiko may have to sync up several times before your mental link is fully established." Holybell began "Even Mistress Belldandy and I have had moments when we did not agree with each other and have had to synchronize ourselves again to find the best answer."

"Huh, I guess that means I shouldn't worry about that too much then." Keiichi said, sitting up a bit more, adjusting his posture.

"May I come out master?" Yukiko asked inside Keiichi's mind. "I have finished our synchronization successfully."

"I can't see any reason why not." Keiichi thought back, smiling and scooting foreword into his chair to allow her room to appear. "Most people knock before they come in so we'll have some warning if anyone is coming in." Yukiko burst out of Keiichi's back just as the door opened. The atmosphere in the room went from relaxed to very tense. Keiichi felt himself visibly pale, Belldandy gasped audibly, Holybell gasped along with Belldandy, Yukiko tried to hide behind Keiichi's back, and Sayoko blinked several times at the scene before her before dropping her purse and shouting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Was the only intelligent thing she managed to say at the sight of an angel, with wings included coming out of both Keiichi's and Belldandy's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprise! Sayoko's the surprise special client. And she has spotted Keiichi's dirty heavenly little secret!

Who else did you expect? The only other person in this series has a foreign car aside from Aoshima, who I despise and will not put into this story more than I need to.

You can guess what next chapter will be about, but I may give it a twist.

The focus of this chapter was to further enhance Yukiko's back story a little, given that she's an angel who ACTUALLY has one.

And to show that Mara deserves a bit of pity. I'm no fan of hers by far, but the girl certainly HAD to be powerful something fierce to require THREE goddesses to seal her away the first time.

And her life has been pretty pitiable, being a college student; I also sympathize with her previous diet. Ramen and microwave dinners/ food is not good for you…cheap…yes…but not good for you or satisfying. Her reaction to coming to have Belldandy cook her food is very similar to mine when I go home and get home cooked food. And she reacts the same way in the anime so it's freakin' CANON.

Anyway, on to the explanations.

Yes, Senbei moved in, why? Because he's SENBEI. The little (literally little) bastard wouldn't miss out on good food, given he believes in the law of proportional happiness, he'd never miss out on a chance to up his happiness.

And yes, he does address Mara as m'lady and by her name. I tried to get a healthy mix of his calling her by both.

I think I made him a bit too flamboyant personally, but I'll let you guys decide.

Please note there is a difference between flying and teleporting. Flying involves moving at a given pace to a location, thus usually being visible.

Teleporting, or at least the version we've seen Mara do, is instantaneous movement from location A to location B.

Mara, along with the goddesses, has proven capable of doing both. Though Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld seem to need a medium for their teleportation, Belldandy a mirror, Urd a TV set/screen, Skuld a source of water, and Peorth allegedly a photographic lens (Wikipedia said so, though I have yet to see evidence [that I can remember] of her needing the medium)

I had to purposely avoid any mechanical terms because I know next to nothing about motors…aside from they run on gasoline and need coolant and antifreeze…So yeah I'd rather not try and accidentally botch up terms I'm not familiar with. Sorry, I'm no Fujishima Kosuke who actually likes machines with a passion and knows all the technical terms.

The Machiners are from chapter 174-176 of the manga.

They come to earth to get repairs on themselves, in exchange they give Keiichi tools they created, which apparently they can't use themselves for some reason or another. But the tools will dramatically increase the performance of any vehicle they are used on. Chihiro actually demanded to know what Keiichi did to her bike because the performance went up so much after he tightened ONE BOLT with the Machiner's tool. The tools also perfectly fit to whatever they are working on and seem to magnetically attach to it as well when Keiichi is using them. I decided to give him a full set of tools (wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, etc. etc.). Which, since I don't know all the tools needed for a car repair/ tune up/creation job, I'll just name them off when need be after I do some research.


	7. Ah! Finally An Easy Break!

This ranked, in Keiichi's books as one of the worst days in his life. This included when he had been possessed by the Lord of Terror, when he had to deal with Welsper coming to earth for the first time, and when Belldandy had walked in on his "practice" of saying "I love you" to Peorth. Yep, Sayoko walking in on Belldandy, Yukiko, Holybell and himself was definitely qualifying as the worst moment in his life. Because he had no way out, no possible good explanation, and Sayoko seemed to have an impeccably good memory when it came to this sort of thing. So he had no way out, other than the truth, which could very well cause infinitely more trouble for him than lying at this point.

"Sa-Sayoko what are you doing here?" Keiichi managed to say, praying that if he acted casual enough, maybe Sayoko would not flip out first thing.

"What the hell is that coming out of your back!" She shouted in response, staring pointedly at Yukiko, who tried to keep as much of herself hidden as she could, though her wings still stuck out plain as day.

"Crap, so much for that bad idea." Keiichi thought to himself as he sighed. "This is Yukiko." Keiichi said, his voice steady as he grabbed Yukiko's hand and thought "It's alright, she's not gonna hurt you, though she might hurt me." He chuckled a bit as Yukiko came out from Keiichi's back, floating next to him, her cloth still tying her to his back. "She's my angel." He said, slightly unsurprised as Sayoko continued to gawk at him.

"What the hell do you mean your angel?" she shouted back at him. She then turned her look to Belldandy and Holybell. "And lets me Guess, she's your angel, right Belldandy?" She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Why yes this is Holybell." Belldandy replied. Holybell bowed slightly to Sayoko.

"I…you…what the hell is going on?" she shouted again, half glaring at Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Maybe we should sit down and discuss this." Keiichi said, knowing that this was indeed, going to be a long day. He pulled out a spare chair from behind the counter and placed it in front of his own seat, then getting one for Belldandy and putting that one next to his own seat.

After several minutes of explaining, Sayoko had calmed down and was able to talk to Keiichi and Belldandy calmly. Having been told everything that ha dot do with Keiichi getting Yukiko was quite a bit to swallow.

"So, let me get this straight." Sayoko began, keeping a firm eye contact with Keiichi. "She's your angel that you got from a golem who works in heaven who happened to know Belldandy and thus came to you for help. And now you are keeping her as your permanent angel because she can no longer stay with this Dashio person." Sayoko finished, not believing over half the words that came out of her mouth.

"Actually he was a gol-" Belldandy began

"Golem! human! Whatever!" Sayoko replied irritably. "And now she's with you, forever."

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it." Keiichi said, trying to sound as honest as he was so Sayoko would not think this was just some really bad prank. He was honestly wishing Urd was here so she could get Sayoko so drunk she'd be knocked out and then he could just have her wake up at the temple and say she was having a dream.

"Well I'm having a difficult time believing all of this, and if it were anybody else but you two I'd assume I was drunk." Sayoko began, managing to calm down a bit as she spoke. "So, all that stuff you told me before was true?" Sayoko asked, facing Belldandy. "About you being a goddess and all that?"

"Yes." Belldandy replied, Holybell nodding her head. "I am a first class goddess, therefore, I cannot tell a lie."

"Oh yeah…you said that before too." Sayoko replied, feeling kind of silly for not believing Belldandy to begin with. Given that she had stuck her head out a window and shouted "yahoo!" on command for information on romantic locations, it was stupid not to believe to girl was telling tell truth. "So what do I get out of this deal?"

"What deal?" Belldandy asked, confused, Keiichi's face soured knowingly.

"The deal for her not telling to whole city I have Yukiko living in me." Keiichi replied, groaning slightly.

"But Keiichi." Belldandy began.

"Yeah Belldandy?" Keiichi replied.

"She already promised not to tell anyone about my being a goddess." Belldandy said, happy she could call upon that memory. "And she said that nobody would believe her even if she did tell anyone, didn't she?"

Keiichi nodded, turning to Sayoko, whose face was beet red from, that he could only assume was sheer frustration.

"I suppose that…given previous circumstances…I can keep quiet about this as well." Sayoko said through gritted teeth, grinding them as she said each word and trying not to scream in frustration. Half of her motivation for not arguing this was that she remembered how Urd loved giving out "punishments" to people. And while she didn't mind her cousin getting blasted on occasion, she was not thrilled at being shocked on a regular basis. That and her friends from the S&M club could only praise Urd's use of a whip to no end. This only made her more afraid of Belldandy's sister, and what would happen if said sister became angry.

"So, what do I need to do about your car?" Keiichi asked happy that, for once, there was no problem with Belldandy and himself being caught in a less than normal human situation. He only picked up the Machiners tools this time, feeling that, for all the stress Sayoko was going through right now that was partially his fault, he could at least make her car run like a new model for probably decades into the future.

"It just needs a quick check up." Sayoko said, her face only slightly pink now. "I have been getting less mileage and it's supposed to be a new model designed specifically for getting gas mileage. I mean it's an overseas model!" She said, feeling a bit better now that she could rant about something to let off some steam. "and you always were with those motor club freaks so I assume you'd be able to figure out what's wrong." She said, sounding haughty, but serious.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that." Keiichi said, smiling and heading outside to look at the car.

Sayoko's car problem was actually a real simple one. She had engine sludge, a lot of it. Most of it looked oddly fresh, like someone had put the sludge in there as some kind of revenge plot for Sayoko stealing a potential boyfriend's attention or something along those lines. Keiichi sighed and had to wonder who would be desperate enough to do this kind of thing. But he decided not to think on it too much because it'd cause him stress, and given the current situation, he didn't need the stress. He then went about routinely tightening every bolt he could, trying to make sure the car was in peak condition, and by using the Machiner's tools, it'd be functioning at well over one-hundred percent.

Belldandy had prepared some tea when Keiichi had gotten back and Sayoko's face was now back to its normal color. And she seemed less stressed and tense than when he had left a few minutes ago. Belldandy was sitting across from Sayoko, drinking her tea calmly, she also seemed to be in a good mood.

"Well, you just had a bad case of engine sludge Sayoko." Keiichi said, smiling as he wiped his grease covered hands with a rag he had kept in his back pocket.

"Well I'm glad the problem was a simple one." Sayoko said gratefully. She sounded genuinely happy , which, given it was such a small thing, Sayoko being that happy about it was odd. "Well, I paid Chihiro already so I'll be on my way." Sayoko said, calmly walking back to her car and starting it. Apparently the Machiner's tools worked well because Sayoko's car practically flew out of the lot and down the street without much of a sound. Keiichi silently wondered if he had "improved" it too much as he went back inside to see Belldandy witting, sipping tea with a small piece of paper on her lap.

"So, what happened in here while I was gone?" Keiichi asked, taking up the seat across from Belldandy and picking up a cup and pouring himself some tea.

"Miss Sayoko asked me to tell her about what was going on at home and I told her about Lind, Chrono, and Mara." Belldandy began, she was still sitting as she sipped some tea before continuing. "She said she didn't know how we dealt with everyone being in the house and giving us no privacy, though I don't really understand why having more guests would be a bad thing." Keiichi sighed at this, knowing Belldandy thought the more the merrier. "But she said that she supposed that you and I could probably use help, she also gave me this to give to you."Belldandy handed Keiichi a folded piece of paper.

"Huh, I wonder what this is?" Keiichi said, taking the paper and unfolding it. It was a note, addressed to him from Sayoko. The note said.

"Keiichi,

From what Belldandy has explained to me, it sounds like you have your hands quite full at the moment with your angel Yukiko, I don't envy you. Good luck with all the "stuff" that's going on, by the sounds of it, you need it. If you ever need some cash quickly, don't hesitate to call me. I'm sure I'd be able to find you some odd jobs for good pay.

Sayoko"

"What does it say Keiichi?" Belldandy asked curiously.

"Sayoko said she didn't envy me." Keiichi chuckled slightly and put the paper in his pocket. "she also wished me good luck with Yukiko and said if I ever needed extra money, that I should come see her and she'd find me a few jobs that would help us along."

"Well that certainly nice of her." Belldandy said, smiling brightly. The phone rang and Belldandy answered it. "Whirlwind Auto Parts, Belldandy speaking, how may I help you today?"

Keiichi headed out back and put the Machiner's tools back where he kept them. When he came back, Belldandy was still on the phone, writing something down on a piece of paper, a focused look on her face.

"Yes? And is that all? Alright, yes, we'll get on it right away." She hung up the phone gently.

"What's up Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy placed a note on the counter.

"Chihiro said she'd be back at six and that we should try to make room in the storage area for the new parts." Belldandy started, taking another piece of paper and writing something on it. "She told me to keep an eye on the shop while you move things. She wants everything categorized by part, size, make, and model." Belldandy then grabbed a marker from behind the counter and handed it to Keiichi. "You'll need this and this." She said, also handing him the second note she had written down, though it was now folded in half. "You can open it when you get in the storage area, I think you'll find it quite handy." She said, winking at Keiichi.

"Alright, thanks Belldandy." Keiichi said, smiling as he went out the door.

Keiichi walked to the storage bin behind the store, wondering what in the world a note and a marker could help him with. But he didn't have time to think much as he unlocked the bin and headed inside to the empty space. There were a few smaller spare parts littering the floor, and a couple larger parts there as well. Keiichi opened the note and found an odd symbol taking up most of the page, followed by a note covering the last third or the page.

"I thought you might want to try a bit of small magic Keiichi. This is the inscription for a levitation spell. When we use symbols, it makes casting the spell easier. Because the amount of energy it takes to move and object is proportional to how much energy it would take you if you didn't have it, I believe that you will be able to use this basic spell with the assistance of Yukiko and the inscription. The incantation is written below. Once you draw the symbols, stand in the middle part of it and recite the incantation, focusing on the object you wish to move. "

Keiichi's eyes opened wide in surprise, Belldandy had given him a spell to use? He quickly closed the door to the bin most of the way, allowing a decent amount of light to flow in so he could see what he was doing. Given that the parts gave off a reflection, he could easily locate where they were even if he had less light.

"Hey Yukiko, come out, it's safe, and I need your help." Keiichi thought, happy when Yukiko burst from is back, giving off her own faint heavenly glow.

"You called Master?" Yukiko said, worried that someone else might see her and cause him more stress.

"Yeah, look what Belldandy gave us." Keiichi said, handing Yukiko the note. Yukiko read it quickly and beamed.

"A basic spell we can use? I feel so excited Master!" Yukiko said, hugging Keiichi's back gently. She was indeed excited that she was allowed to use a spell that would not cause her master harm.

"Yeah, but first I have to draw this on the ground and stand in the middle of it and say the incantation according to Belldandy's note." Keiichi said, popping the top off the marker excitedly and looking at the note again before drawing the symbol. It was a relatively simple one, two circles, one larger encasing the smaller circle, and runes drawn in the space between them. He draw them as accurately as he could, making sure the smaller of the circles was plenty big for him to stand, and if need be, move around in.

"Alright, do we both have to say this incantation or just me?" Keiichi asked Yukiko, looking at the very bottom of the note excitedly. He looked towards a loose bolt that had been left on the ground, figuring he should at least start where Skuld had just to be safe.

"I believe just you have to say it Master" Yukiko said, feeling Keiichi's excitement only made hers even greater.

"Alright, let's see if we can do this." Keiichi said, looking at the paper and reading from it. "I who have been given a heavenly gift. Command you to be released of your earthly bonds and obey my will." He then stared at the bolt, focusing his entire mind on making it move off the ground, just a slight inch.

Unfortunately, the bolt has not alone. Several bolts had been left there, the resulting noise of several bolts being thrown from the ground, into the air and smashing and bouncing into the walls of the bin scared, not only Keiichi and Yukiko which caused them to fall out of the circle, thereby cancelling the spell, but Belldandy , who was in the store as well. It wasn't hard for her to hear the racket. She split off a bit of herself, the smaller Belldandy quickly floated out to the bin, hurrying for Keiichi's sake.

"Are you alright Keiichi?" She yelled into the bin as she entered it. Looking around for him and spotting him just outside the center of the bin, on his butt, Yukiko behind him, her hand on his shoulders. And her body hidden behind his.

"Y-yeah Belldandy. Keiichi said, turning to see the miniature Belldandy looking and Yukiko and himself with worry on her face. "We just seem to be having a slight problem with the spell." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, what did you do Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, looking at the symbol and noticing it was drawn correctly.

"I dunno, I did what you told Skuld to do when she tried to move something her first time." Keiichi said "But apparently I overdid it."

"Yes, that's exactly what you did Keiichi." Belldandy said, floating over to him and resting on his shoulder. Yukiko resumed her regular floating position.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Belldandy." Yukiko said, sounding confused. "Whenever I have cast a spell before it has always required me to put all my energy into it."

"That's probably because you were using such high level spells, you needed to use all your focus and energy just to get it to work." Keiichi replied, figuring that would make as much sense as anything else.

"That's correct Keiichi." Belldandy said, nodding her head. "This is a very basic spell. The reason Skuld needed to focus was because she had very little magical power to begin with. Because you are using your own compassion and energy, you do not have to try quite as hard to make a basic spell work, let alone when you are having Yukiko assist you."

"Oh, so basically we overdid it huh?" Keiichi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Keiichi, you don't need to put all your focus into it, but you do need to focus on the object you wish to move." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi.

"Alright." Keiichi said before reentering the circle. "Let's try this again, shall we Yukiko?"

"Yes Master." Yukiko said. Keiichi focused on another random bolt, he honestly couldn't tell if it was the same one, but he honestly didn't care.

"I who have been given a heavenly gift. Command you to be released of your earthly bonds and obey my will." Keiichi repeated the incantation and focused on making the bolt move. He didn't focus entirely on it, but he was paying more attention to it than anything else in the room. The bolt slowly floated upwards, wobbling slightly as it did before stopping, merely hovering there at Keiichi's eye level. "Hey! I did it!" Keiichi shouted happily. This, unfortunately, broke his concentration and caused the screw to fall down. Yukiko however was still focusing on the screw fully and managed to keep it floating a bit above the ground.

"Master, the spell." Yukiko said, getting Keiichi's attention. She was doing her best to not throw her all into the spell, which might cause it to have another chaotic result.

"Oh right! Sorry Yukiko." Keiichi said, redirecting his attention to the bolt, causing it to stabilize and go back to floating at Keiichi's eye level. "So uh, how do I make it move?" Keiichi asked, hoping Belldandy or Yukiko would know the answer.

"You just think its location and it will go there." Belldandy said, demonstrating by making a large engine float over to a corner. "But that requires a slightly different circle for movement." Belldandy floated down, picked up the marker and added a few more runes to the circle. "Now you can move it Keiichi." She said, happily floating back to his shoulder.

"Alright, let's see if I can get this right." Keiichi said, concentrating on making the bolt gently float over, next to the engine Belldandy had moved. "Huh, that's wasn't so bad." Keiichi said, happy he didn't feel like he was about to faint or pass out for once after using a spell. The fact he was in total control of the spell was nice also. "But I think I'll do the rest of this by hand." He said, stepping outside the circle and stacking a few hubcaps on top of each other before taking them to a side and sorting them.

"But why master? We got the spell correct, don't you want to use it a bit more?" Yukiko asked, she was eager to cast another spell, she liked the feeling of casting spell that she didn't have to wear herself out with.

"Because I don't know how much of my energy that spell used." Keiichi said. "I know it felt like nothing, and it was a thrill to use a spell, but I can't afford to be fainting on the job." He finished, smiling up at Yukiko. "I think we got it from here Belldandy." Keiichi said, smiling at the chibi Belldandy, who nodded, smiling, and vanished.

"You wanna help Yukiko?" Keiichi said, tossing a bolt behind him. Yukiko caught the bolt, slightly surprised. "If we both work, we'll get double the work done. I'll take care of the heavy things since I'm used to lugging them around." He was honestly trying to think of a reason for her to stay outside of him more. This thought reached Yukiko through their now, more effective, mental link. She smiled warmly down at him as she began floating around, picking up the bolts and the smaller of the parts strewn on the floor and, using the information she had gotten from their synchronization earlier, sorted them as he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First off, I'm SO SORRY I didn't update at all, my final project was spread over a three week span and I had finals, and tests the weeks before finals. So I hardly got a chance to open Microsoft Word without looking at notes.

I barely had time to eat as well. But I'm on summer break so hopefully my creative brain will work now and I will be able to make a bunch of chapters.

For those who like a bit of visual aid, I drew a picture of Yukiko and put it here.

Just put in mjnousak . deviantart . com

It'll take you to my Deviantart page. And Yukiko is my most recent deviation.

I'm not the best artist out there.

For those who do not believe Sayoko promised not to tell about Belldandy's magic, please consult chapter 75 of the manga. Though Sayoko doesn't believe they are goddesses, she believes them to be witches. Same thing in her opinion, so I'll let it go.

Point being Belldandy pulled a loophole maneuver inadvertently. Sorry if you all thought there would be a large amount of story devoted to this plot point. But I must stick to the canon!

Even if it completely…utterly destroys my original thought line, five pages of story, and made me have to rethink the whole chapter. Q.Q

Watch the Anime for the S&M club scene (you see a dude and a chick in skimpy, leather, tight clothes…that's about it). It's in the manga as well, and it rather frightens me that Urd is THAT good with a whip.

I have NO CLUE how mechanics store anything, I just made up the make, model, part and size things.

The storage bins in question I'm thinking of are like those large empty trailers you store stuff in when you'll be moving and can't get it all in the first go. Fujishima is a gear head and actually knows what the hell he's doing when he speaks of machines.

Yes, Belldandy gave them a basic spell, that spell is also the first spell (in the anime) that Skuld is taught. Belldandy modified the incantation to fit Keiichi and Yukiko, rather than the spell she, Urd, or Skuld would use.

The reason Keiichi couldn't move the screw was because Belldandy gave him the runes and symbols for a levitation spell, not a levitation and movement spell. Not much difference, but since Keiichi is learning the most basic of all basic spells, I figured simplifying it at first would be alright. Belldandy had to make sure he could deal it just getting the screw up before having him try to move it.

The reason the spell went wrong is explained above, but. To reiterate, the amount of energy that you put into the spell will result in a more powerful spell proportional to the energy you used. This does have a limit, thus the levels of the spells. The amount of energy to pick up a small bolt is next to nothing. Thus, Keiichi pouring most of his energy into it would be like kicking the thing upwards extremely hard, rather than a gently lifting. The excess energy carried to the bolts he couldn't see, having the same effect on them.

Skuld had little to no magic or physical strength when she began training, so when she put her all into the bolt she was working on, it did fly up, but not as much as Keiichi's because Skuld isn't physically strong like Keiichi. He's no muscleman like Tamiya or Otaki, but he's definitely better off than Skuld.

This was highlighted when Belldandy lost her powers and was having a difficult time moving boxes while Keiichi could easily move them. Normally she'd have no problems moving them because of her immense magical powers, so in her case, her magic made up for her lack of physical strength. In Keiichi's case, his physical strength is making up for his lack of magic. Mind you the magic can proportionally make up for the lack of strength much easier.

Peorth will also be making an appearance later on.

Also, because this was asked and I believe it should be addressed.

Yes., I will explain about Yukiko's previous owner and what happened between her and Dashio in more detail in another future chapter.

Also, The mind synchronization is like copying files from one computer to another, one computer (yukiko) receives information while the other (Keiichi) receives nothing, but doesn't lose anything either. As seen before with Noble Scarlet, Goddesses and Angels don't tend to have completely identical thought processes. Just very similar ones. The process can work in the reverse sense.

I also had a friend point out that the first FOUR CHAPTERS of this story all take place in only ONE DAY. Maybe I COULD make an entire episode out of those first four chapters.

But fanboy daydreams aside…

Next chapter will have a focus on Chrono and Keiichi's training. And develop Chrono's character a bit hopefully since the poor girl has next to nothing known about her. I may throw a little Skuld and Noble Scarlet. It will also hopefully be much longer than this chapter. :D


	8. Ah! Training at Last!

Lind and Chihiro returned to Whirlwind a few hours later, Chihiro's trailer laden with part, engines, and a few other, expensive looking things Keiichi was pretty sure she bought just because they were cute.

"Morisato, you get the bin cleaned up?" Chihiro asked as she got off her bike, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yep, everything is nice and in order back there." Keiichi said, smiling back.

"Good, you can help Lind and I get stuff in there." She said, pointing to the loaded trailer. Lind , who had been staring at Keiichi the whole time, spoke up.

"I can take care of that Chihiro." Lind said, walking over and picking up roughly a quarter of the trailers contents in her arms.

"No, he can help ya, right Morisato? "Chihiro said, her smile adding a hint of danger to the unending glee.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Keiichi said, walking over and grabbing a few hubcaps and engine parts. "Besides, I need to tell you something." He said quietly to Lind.

"I already noticed." Lind replied, equally quietly. Chihiro gave them a quizzical look before shrugging and walking into the store saying hello to Belldandy before she closed the door.

When Lind and Keiichi went into the bin, they left the door open, revealing the spell circle still on the floor. It didn't take Lind long to figure out what had happened.

"So, Belldandy taught you the levitation spell?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah." Keiichi said, smiling as he put the caps and parts next to their kin on the bin floor.

"And how many times did you use the spell?" Lind asked, putting the parts down, she then used a spell to clean the circle off the floor.

"Twice, the first time I screwed up and made a mess" Keiichi said, chuckling a bit

"Ah, and you don't feel tired at all?" Lind asked, a mixture of concern and forced indifference in her voice. She could tell he had less energy than usual, though she assumed that he had Yukiko helping him, so having her help took away some of the strain of using the spell..

"Yeah, I feel fine." Keiichi said as they exited the bin and headed to the trailer. "Why?"

"I am in charge of your training Keiichi, if you're not in top form, I can't train you to the best of my abilities" Lind said, the concern more evident in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you Lind." Keiichi said apologetically. "But remember, Belldandy is in charge of teaching me too, she thought I was ready for a really basic spell, and I trust Belldandy's judgment." Lind said nothing as she picked up more parts and they walked with them back to the bin. She had to admit, Belldandy did know Keiichi much better than she did, so she shouldn't question Belldandy's judgment either.

"Regardless." Lind said as they sorted the parts in the bin. "I will have to ask Belldandy about informing me when she's planning on giving you more spells. I can work those spells into your training."

"What exactly is my training Lind?" Keiichi asked, worried for what could happen to him if he had to do anything similar to the rock dodging she tried to put him through earlier.

"Well, what do you do when you want to make yourself stronger?" Lind asked quizzically.

"Well, I work out, and I'm pretty sure that's what everyone else does." Keiichi said moving a few parts next to each other.

"Yes, and what do you usually do during this workout if you want endurance?" Lind asked, feeling it was better for Keiichi to figure this out on his own and not have tell him outright. She was trained to learn on her own and he had proven to be a smart man so he could figure it out.

"I usually do the same thing over and over or for a very long time." Keiichi answered, starting to get the drift of what his training could possibly be. "So you'll probably be having me cast the small spells a lot and try to increase the amount of them I can do each day, right?"

"You're close." Lind replied as they walked back to the trailer to get the final load of supplies. "You'll be casting the simpler spells many times a day. But some spells are continuous spells that require training to maintain them, though you won't learn any of those spells for quite a while." Lind picked up multiple parts before continuing. "I will also have you using the spell sin situations that are more and more difficult, thus strengthening your spells."

"More and more difficult how?" Keiichi asked as he carried parts as well.

"Well, today you lifted a bolt, correct?" Lind asked

"Yeah." Keiichi replied

"A more difficult situation that would require you to use the spell would be a situation involving something similar to an engine or a boulder." Lind said, putting the last parts down before sorting them. "Basically using the spell in question for a more stressful situation than you would normally encounter much like lifting weights, you lift more weight to make yourself stronger, the same applies to your magic, you work your magic like you would work muscles."

"Oh…I suppose that makes sense." Keiichi said, praying he didn't get to the boulder part of his training too quickly as he sorted his final parts as well.

When Keiichi and Lind had finished putting the parts in the bin, they both exited and Keiichi closed and locked the bin door behind him. When they got back to Whirlwind's trailer Belldandy was standing outside.

"Hey Belldandy, what's going on?" Keiichi asked, finding it odd that she'd be outside and not behind the counter considering they still had three or four hours of work left.

"Miss Chihiro said that we were allowed to leave early today." Belldandy replied. "Apparently Lind told her she was training you for "endurance and strength" and felt it was ok for us to leave early today because we just restocked." Keiichi looked at Lind, flabbergasted that she had managed to talk Chihiro into closing shop early.

"Actually, I merely told her she couldn't buy any cute things unless she let us do that." Lind replied. "When Miss Chihiro tried to buy a cute thing. I initially dragged her away from it so she would stop fawning over it." Lind said, internally wondering how such a rough and controlling woman could lose herself so quickly. "After calming down, Miss Chihiro, asked if she could make a deal with me, and I gave her my proposition to let us leave early to give Keiichi a feel for his training." Lind said, walking back to Keiichi's bike and putting the helmet she had conjured up earlier. "In exchange, she could buy a few cute things, and she readily agreed." Lind finished, sitting in the sidecar.

"A…bu…huh?" Keiichi couldn't form a coherent sentence as he walked to his bike with Belldandy, handing her the spare helmet and putting on his own. He really was beginning to think Lind was cheating reality somehow. But he knew that, given it was Chihiro, she could be bribed with cute things very easily, especially when the person stopping her was many times stronger than her. Chihiro was probably going to spend the rest of the day fawning over her cute items anyway,

"I think it is wonderful that Chihiro let us have the rest of the day off for your training." Belldandy said to Keiichi as he sat on the bike, she soon followed suit and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah I suppose so." Keiichi said, enjoying the feeling of Belldandy hugging him again.

When they arrived back at the temple, Keiichi suddenly got the chills as he parked his bike.

"Is something wrong Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, she was able to feel him shiver as she was still holding onto his back.

"I don't know." He said honestly, taking his keys out of the ignition. "I just got the chills for some reason."

Lind said nothing and instead hopped out of the side car and set her helmet next to the bike. "I think I have an idea." She said, walking up to the door and opening it.

"Keiichi darling it's been so looong~!" Peorth shouted as she floated into Lind's stomach, hugging her tightly. Lind said nothing as Keiichi twitched, knowing Peorth had been aiming for him. Belldandy smiled at seeing Peorth again. "Keiichi, have you been working out? You feel much firmer than before." Peorth said seductively, running a finger up and down Lind's stomach gently, she then looked up seeing Lind's chest and knowing this was definitely not Keiichi.

"Hello Peorth." Lind said calmly. Peorth's face blanched.

"L-Lind?" Peorth stuttered, jumping back quickly. "W-w-what are you doing here?" She yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Lind, whose expression hadn't changed at all.

"I'm here on vacation." Lind said, still calmly. "And Keiichi is my lifetime friend so why would I be anywhere else?" She said, stepping aside so Peorth could see Keiichi and Belldandy standing next to each other. "and what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about Keiichi's wonderful news and I just couldn't help but come down and see him!" Peorth declared, floating over to Keiichi and hugging him tightly. "You got a special little gift, and I wanted to see her! So comon! Let her out so I can see her please?" Peorth demanded/ asked

"Can it wait until we get inside and have something to eat at least?" Keiichi said, hoping to delay Peorth's fawning more.

"But but but." Peorth protested until she felt Lind's hand on her shoulder pulling her inside.

"If Keiichi doesn't want to show you now, respect his wishes Peorth." Lind said as she pulled the flailing, spandex and leather clad goddess behind her.

Keiichi sighed as Belldandy walked next to him as they walked inside, watching Peorth's flailing figure go into Lind and Chrono's room just as the door closed.

"Is there anything you'd like for dinner Keiichi? Since we are home so early, I can make something that'd take longer than usual." Belldandy said cheerfully as she and Keiichi walked into the kitchen together.

"Nah, I'll go ask Lind to get my training done after dinner so when I go to bed, I'll probably be good and ready to sleep." He said, chuckling a bit. "So we should probably make something simple, ya know?"

"Yes, I agree Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling. "Should I prepare some tea for everyone while they wait?" She asked.

"Nah, Yukiko and I can do that." Keiichi said, calling out Yukiko from inside himself. "Right?"

"Yes master." Yukiko said happily.

After Keiichi and Yukiko had prepared the tea, Keiichi walked to the tea room Yukiko floating behind him, holding the tea cups on a try and Keiichi holding the tea kettle. Peorth, Lind, and Chrono, were already sitting there.

"She so cute!" Peorth shouted, she tried to charge at Yukiko to get a closer look, but was held back by Lind, who once again put her hand on Peorth's shoulder and restrained her.

"Did Urd, and Skuld decide not to join us?" Keiichi asked, sighing as he sat down and Yukiko placed the tray and cups on the table.

"Urd and Skuld are in their respective rooms. Urd also said Mara has already headed to work. And will not be back till later." Lind replied as Keiichi poured the tea and gave a cup to everyone, leaving a cup empty for Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd for when they arrived. "That aside, the reason we were able to leave early was so that you could train, so I hope Belldandy is making a quick dinner so we may begin soon."

"Dinner is in the oven and will be ready in twenty minutes."Belldandy said as she walked through the door. Keiichi poured her a cup of tea and passed it to her. "Thank you Keiichi."

"No problem Belldandy." He replied happily.

"Please continue what you were going to say Lind." Belldandy said before sipping her tea.

"Thank you Belldandy." Lind replied before turning her head to face Keiichi. "We'll start your training after dinner Keiichi, you'll need the energy."

"I bet I will." Keiichi said, chuckling.

"And where does moi fit into this equation?" Peorth asked, giving Lind a questioning look.

"You stay in the temple and don't cause trouble. That's where you fit into the equation." Urd said, coming into the room and sitting on Keiichi's other side, barring Peorth from sitting next to him if Lind's iron grip should fail.

"But who would be better suited to train Keiichi than moi?" Peorth asked, sounding offended.

"Belldandy and Lind." Both Chrono and Urd said instantly. Yukiko pointed to both Lind and Belldandy, but quickly put her arms back down, feeling she had been rude, Peorth pouted slightly.

"You'd like to be trained by me, wouldn't you Keiichi?" Peorth asked, using her sexiest voice and look on Keiichi. He was, much to her dismay, out cold, his mouth moving randomly. Yukiko had also vanished back into Keiichi's body; the tips of her wings were all Peorth saw. "What is he doing?" She asked, twitching slightly as Urd laughed.

"He's talking with Yukiko." Belldandy said, resting Keiichi's head on her lap gently.

Inside Yukiko's scenery of heart, Keiichi was sitting, his right eye twitching slightly as he contemplated his less than far away future.

"What do I do now?" he asked Yukiko, sighing as he flopped onto the warm floor. "It doesn't matter if I say yes or no to Peorth. She'll train me anyway!" He groaned.

"We could always try and have Miss Lind or Miss Belldandy protect you." Yukiko said, though she had never gone through any of Peorth's "training" before. She did have Keiichi's memories and was hesitant to be trained by anyone who used rose thorn vines as tentacles to pull her master into a room for "training". "I'm sure they would be happy to protect you."

"They can't protect me 24/7." Keiichi said, feeling sad that it was true. That would require him being guarded even while he was taking a bath. While he liked the idea of taking a bath with Belldandy, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to handle it very well. "And I couldn't ask them for that, they're already doing a lot for me anyway."

"Hmm, I suppose we should just be really careful around her." Yukiko said.

"Yes, we kinda have to don't we?" Keiichi said, chuckling.

"Maybe we could have her train us, but only if it won't interfere with the training that Miss Belldandy or Miss Lind have already decided for us." Yukiko said.

"Yeah…" Keiichi said, thinking quietly to himself. "I suppose that won't be too bad, then Lind and Belldandy will still be the ones primarily teaching me. So yeah, let's tell her that" Keiichi answered, smiling up at Yukiko.

"I'm curious Master, why did you have us talk in here and not outside? I was already out and could've talked to you there." Yukiko asked curiously.

"I figured this way Peorth can't try and interrupt us so it'll be easier to talk." Keiichi said, smiling up at Yukiko's floating figure. Yukiko giggled a bit as she smiled down at her master. "Well." Keiichi said as he sat up "I suppose we should go back out huh?" He smiled at Yukiko, who was now at eye level with him.

"Yes, we should master." Yukiko said, smiling again as they both left.

"Did you have a good talk with Yukiko? "Belldandy asked, looking down at Keiichi as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah." Keiichi said a she sat up, blushing a bit as he realized he had once again had his head on Belldandy's lap.

"And what did you decide while you were in there?" Peorth said, her face less than an inch from Keiichi's when he had fully sat up, causing him to blush a deeper color. Lind still had her hand firmly gripped around Peorth's ankle in case she got too close.

"Well, Yukiko and I decided that you can train us." Keiichi said.

"Oh goody!" Peorth shouted, hugging Keiichi into her cleavage. "I knew you'd agree to let me train you!"

"But there's a condition." Keiichi said, his voice slightly muffled by Peorth's bust.

"A condition?" Peorth said pouting as Keiichi got his head free of Peorth's grasp.

"You can only teach us as long as your training doesn't interrupt anything Belldandy or Lind have planned for me." Keiichi said, silently scooting closer to Belldandy so she could defend him from Peorth's advances. Peorth kept a neutral face when she heard this, then she looked like she was deep in thought for a second, then she smirked and looked at Keiichi, almost frightening him.

"Alright, I accept your condition." Peorth said, her smirk still present on her face as she floated back to sitting next to Lind.

"And that means no bothering him at work either." Urd said, giving Peorth look and causing her to frown. "The poor boy will have enough to do without worrying about Chihiro seeing you hanging all over him."

"Yes, she seemed suspicious of me when we were out today. She asked straight away if Keiichi and I were in any kind of relationship." Lind said bluntly. This information caused Keiichi's eye to twitch again as he mentally complained about Chihiro not trusting him. "I told her we are lifetime friends, and that was all there was to it." Lind continued. "Given that you tend to be intimate, with whoever you're working with Peorth." She said, giving Peorth a glance. "I doubt it would help her suspicious nature very much." The oven dinged in the background.

"Oh, I'll go get dinner." Belldandy said, standing up and going to the kitchen to get the food out of the oven.

Dinner was oddly quiet. Belldandy had prepared cooked flounder, Lind and Keiichi each getting a larger piece than the others, Keiichi because he needed the energy for Yukiko and himself. Lind, because she was eating for three, got the largest portion of everyone. Skuld joined them, hugging Belldandy tightly and shoving Keiichi away from her so she could sit closer to her precious big sister.

After dinner, Belldandy, Keiichi, and Skuld left, Skuld ran off without saying anything and heading straight towards her room. Urd dragged Peorth off to the living room so they could play board games, much to Peorth's dismay, Lind and Chrono both excused themselves to go outside, Lind saying something about preparing the grounds for Keiichi's training. Keiichi and Belldandy cleaned up the dishes and then headed outside to the temple front, where Lind and Chrono were waiting.

"I hope you're ready Keiichi." Belldandy said, stepping back as Lind stepped forward till she was inches from Keiichi.

"Since this is your first time doing any training, I thought we should use this to evaluate where you stand strength wise." Lind said, turning around. "Please follow me." She said as she walked around to the back of the temple, where there were various large black balls laying on the ground, ten of them total.

"Lind, are those training orbs?" Belldandy asked, looking interestedly at them.

"Yes." Lind said, walking over and passing Keiichi the first of the balls.

"So, are they each a different weight?" Keiichi asked, tossing the ball a bit in his hands. When he tossed it up and it landed, it felt heavier than before.

"Not quite." Lind said, walking over and taking the ball back from Keiichi and setting it back onto the ground gently. "I'm assuming you noticed the effects already?" Lind said as she looked at Keiichi.

"Yeah, it felt a bit heavier after I threw it into the air." Keiichi said, looking contemplative. "So, are they like medicine balls?" he asked.

"In a way." Lind said, looking at Belldandy. "I think you should explain it to him, Chrono and I can give visual examples of what you say.

"Alright Lind." Belldandy said as Chrono walked past them and stood next to Lind. "The training orbs are goddess training devices, specifically to test a spell's strength. Though there are valkyrie training orbs, which I believe these are, which also test physical as well as magical strength." Lind nodded her head to confirm Belldandy's suspicion before she continued. "If you use an offensive spell on them, they absorb the spell and tell you what level it is, and how close you are to being able to learn the next level of the spell." At this, Chrono tossed one of the orbs into the air, Lind cast a spell that shot a large amount of ice shards at it. The orb glowed as the shards slammed into it, disappearing on contact. As it landed, runes appeared on the surface. Chrono caught the sphere and tossed it to Keiichi who caught it and looked at the runes. There were two sets of runes, one glowing blue being the higher set, and lower ones glowing red.

"The red runes tell you how powerful the spell is, and the blue ones tell you the name of the spell." Belldandy explained looking at the runes and reading them. "Lind used the spell Great Frozen Barrage, and it is at the maximum amount of power you can generate for that spell, congratulations on performing it so well Lind." Belldandy said, smiling at Lind who said nothing in return and instead smiled back. "They also are used to test what you can do with a spell that involves moving an object."

"Really? How so?" Keiichi said, wondering how the small ball could help. He understood the magic measuring would help them understand how powerful his magic was, but he wasn't exactly intent on learning too many offensive spells to use on it.

"It's secondary function." Belldandy said, gently tossing the orb back to Lind, who caught it with ease and then set it onto the ground gently tapping it on the same spot three times, causing it to glow green briefly. "The secondary function is a strength tester." She began, motioning towards Lind, who started to toss the orb up and down with one hand. "It functions by giving a little more resistance that you give to it, and when you use magic, it will also give magical resistance so you can lift objects many times your own physical limitations." Belldandy said cheerily. "Lind tossing it up and down makes it gain small amounts of resistance whenever she catches it, so it shouldn't be too heavy."

"But, doesn't that mean eventually it'd be too heavy for me to lift at all, let alone catch?" Keiichi asked, seeing the flaw in this device. "If it absorbs resistance, then wouldn't it also notice if I were just holding it up, because I'm giving resistance then?"

"No." Belldandy said "the orb only absorbs force on impact with something. That way, you can control how much it weighs without hurting yourself. You have to be careful, if you throw it at something, it will absorb that impact as well. And if the impacts it has already absorbed are too great, it could break whatever it may come in contact with."

"Huh, so it's like a force meter." Keiichi said, trying to put it into simpler terms for himself. "It just adds up the total of the forces you apply to it and gives a consistent output equal to that number?"

"Yes." Belldandy replied, having taken physics classes alongside Keiichi, she understood what he was thinking. "to reset it, you tap it three time at the top, whatever the top may be at that moment." She demonstrated this by walking over to Lind and picking up the ball and tossing it to Keiichi, who felt like he was picking up half his bike, and nearly dropped the orb.

"Sheesh, it's heavy!" Keiichi said, grunting as he managed to set it down gently. "So, I just tap it on the top?" Keiichi said, Belldandy nodded as Keiichi tapped the top once. Chrono, who had walked over to Keiichi's side while he was focusing on not dropping the orb, kicked it, causing it to roll a good distance away from the two of them. "Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Keiichi said as he walked over to the orb, staring at it confusedly. "How am I supposed to tell where the top is now…oooooh." Keiichi said with dawning comprehension. He leaned over and tapped the top of the ball two more times, he then picked it up, happy to feel that it was very light now. "The top just means whatever part of the orb is facing upwards, not necessarily the same spot, right?" he asked, looking at Belldandy and Lind, both of them smiled back at him.

"That is correct Keiichi." Belldandy said, walking back over to him and taking the orb gently from his hand. "We made them this way so if the ball was rolling, we could stop it, or at least make it so it wouldn't hurt anyone it came into contact with."

"Goddesses in training usually carry two or three of these around with them while they are in training for a second class license." Lind said, walking over to Keiichi was well and standing next to Chrono. "But, because of the circumstances, I'm only allowing you to carry one for the time being." She reached into thin air and pulled out an ornate, linked purple chain that looped itself in a spherical net shape. "This will be what you keep it while you are not using it." Lind handed Keiichi the chain net. "It will not exert force onto the orb, and will absorb and force that may try to come in contact with the orb, so you need not worry about the orb gaining weight as long as it is inside the chains." She finished.

"Alright," Keiichi said, taking the chain net and placing it in his pocket with care.

"You will train by using the orb to determine how much weight you can hold with the levitation spell. When you learn more spells, we will use it to measure how well you cast the spells we teach you." Lind said with a serious look on her face. "For now, please apply force to the orb until you cannot hold it with your own strength, write that down somewhere, then do the same for holding it up by using the levitation spell. We will be able to assess where you are strength wise from there and I will adjust your training accordingly." Lind the looked to Chrono. "Please go through your normal routine, but if Keiichi needs assistance, help him and advise him if he asks for advice." Chrono's eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, but her face managed to remain slightly stoic.

"Yes mistress." She said nodding to Lind.

"Very well, I leave you two to your training." Lind said, walking towards the house. "Oh, Belldandy." She said, turning to face them again.

"Yes Lind?" Belldandy replied.

"Please come with me, I would like to discuss what spells you intend to teach Keiichi so I may plan his training a bit more accurately, once we get the information from the orbs tonight."

"Alright Lind." Belldandy said whispering "Good luck Keiichi" into Keiichi's ear as she passed him to catch up to Lind.

Keiichi smiled a bit until he felt Chrono toss one of the orbs into his stomach, slightly knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey, no slacking off." Chrono said. "This is serious training." Her voice was rather stern as she assumed a fighting stance, punching and kicking in the air, doing a routine she had memorized long ago.

"Alright, sheesh." Keiichi said, picking up the orb and calling out Yukiko. "You heard everything?" he asked her as she floated beside him, her cloth still connecting them at the back.

"Yes Master, I heard them and understood all but one thing." Yukiko said, looking at Keiichi with curious eyes.

"What's that Yukiko?" Keiichi asked, beginning to toss the ball up and catching it at a steady rate.

"If most goddesses only have two or three orbs, why does Mistress Lind have ten of them?" Yukiko asked.

"Huh," Keiichi replied, looking pensive for a moment "I suppose it's because she needs that many for it to be a challenge for her at all." The balls weight change becoming more obvious with each toss and catch.

"You're wrong." Chrono said, still doing her routine.

"Really? "Keiichi said, turning to watch Chrono do her routine, her hands and feet becoming blurs when she punched and kicked. "Well then I'm out of ideas."

"Mistress Lind has ten orbs because she earned them." Chrono replied, her foot scraping the ground before she took off into the air, doing three bicycle kicks before landing. "When a superior feels you have shown excellent progress, you get a training orb to keep to yourself once you finish your initial training." She cart wheeled and did a few leg sweeps consecutively as she spoke. "And to show your progress, you have to call out ten superiors to judge your performance."

"So Lind scored a perfect ten and got an orb from each of the judges?" Keiichi asked, figuring that was the obvious answer. He began using two hands to catch the orb, its weight now too much from him to catch with one hand.

"Yes." Chrono said, standing still for a moment. "Most valkyrie only ever get five or six orbs at most. I only have one so far, but that's because I'm still in training."

"Ah." Keiichi said, tossing his orb up into the air gently and catching it, noticing very little weight difference. "Well, how many tries do you get to impress the judges, every time you go up a rank?" he asked, assuming you got multiple chances like in a talent contest.

"Nope. "Chrono said, starting a new routine, this one starting with a series of punches. "You get one shot."

"Whoa." Keiichi and Yukiko both said together.

"Of course, you get to decide when and who judges you, but that usually doesn't do much because The Almighty one is one of the judges by default, so you really only get to pick nine of the judges." She continued. "Usually people will either say what they think right away, or wait for his judgment, and go with him.

"So it usually comes down to what The Almighty One thinks, doesn't it?" Keiichi asked, feeling that it seemed like there was really little point to picking any of the other judges.

"It really does seem that way Master." Yukiko said, frowning a bit.

"No, most of the higher ups have their own opinions, most people, if they were unsure of giving you the orb or not, will side with The Almighty One's judgment." Chrono explained, spinning like a top and kicking up a whirlwind around herself.

"So they usually already have decided whether or not to give you the orb before the Almighty speaks?" Keiichi asked, the orb feeling extremely heavy to him now, he was grunting with each toss into the air now, his arms feeling a bit sore

"Yes, essentially." Chrono said, finishing this routine with a strong axe kick to the ground, her foot slamming into the ground with a resounding thud before she stood up. "The judges are required to give an opinion before The Almighty One speaks, most have decided by then so it is often that only one or two judges are unsure."

"Ah." Keiichi said, throwing the orb into the air again, this time, he caught it and he did all he could not to drop it. It was definitely close to his limit now as he grunted, sweat now running from his forehead as he managed to toss the orb into the air again, catching it, his hands barely stopping from it hitting the ground. "Yep, definitely there!" He said, gently placing the orb onto the ground, sighing in relief as he did so. "hmm…I should probably go get the scale from the bathroom. To weigh this… or does it tell me how much it weighs?" he thought out loud, staring at the orb, looking for any sign of the glowing runes he had seen before, Yukiko looking at the orb with interest as well, trying to figure out how her master was supposed to pick it up now.

"Here," Chrono said, picking up the orb with some difficulty and poking the sides of it, causing runes to appear on the top. "There, now go find something to write with and do that again and write it down." Keiichi nodded and ran inside, Yukiko floating behind him. Keiichi stopped in his room, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, bumping into Skuld on his way back outside.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Keiichi!" She shouted, glaring at him a bit as he apologized.

"Sorry Skuld." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he bowed, Yukiko bowing as well. "I had to get something for my training and I'm kinda in a hurry to get back to my training."

"Hold it right there Keiichi!" Skuld shouted, pointing her finger at him. "I think I'll join you." She said, somewhat proudly as she stood behind Keiichi, who looked dumbfounded.

"Uuh, Skuld, I don't think you can do that right now." Keiichi said, "I'm kinda doing preliminary training right now."

"And why not?" Skuld asked, looking indignant.

"Well, we're using the training orbs," Keiichi began. "Erm, unless you have one already, then I don't see why you can't join us." He finished.

"Oh." Skuld said…frowning a bit. She had left her orb in heaven

"I'm really sorry Skuld." Keiichi said, as he turned and began running back to the back yard, hoping the orb didn't have some kind of built in reset function if it wasn't used for a certain amount of time. Fortunately for him, it didn't, He went back outside and pressed the sides of the orb again.

"Alright, so what are you planning to do for training now?" Chrono asked Keiichi, who hastily wrote down the runes and stuffed the paper and pencil into his jacket pockets.

"Well, if what Lind said was true, my magic will give me a bit more strength. I figure I should just use the levitation spell on the orb and have Yukiko drop a rock on it or something so it gets heavier or until I feel tired form holding it up." Keiichi replied, looking around for a rock, Yukiko aiding him by looking behind him so they had a full 360degree search area.

"I suppose that would work." Chrono said, "How about this instead? My next exercise requires I punch a target, so I'll pull my punches a bit and just hit your orb until you say to stop. That way, we each get in some of our practice at the same time." Keiichi stood up, slightly disappointed that he had just found a decent sized rock for Yukiko to use.

"Yeah, I guess that works a lot better." Keiichi said, smiling as he walked over to the orb and Chrono. Chrono smiled back at him and assumed a fighting stance, extending her arm out in a punching motion, holding her fist level.

"Could you hold it here?" She asked politely, keeping her arm at the same height.

"Sure thing." Keiichi said, looking down at the orb and focusing on it. Are you ready Yukiko?" He asked, turning his head to face her "This might be harder than before because we don't have the runes here."

"It is probably better that we get used to using the spell without runes anyway Master." Yukiko said, smiling at Keiichi.

"Alright, let's try it out then." Keiichi said, looking back at the orb, holding his hands out in a cupped position like he was holding the orb in them.. "I who have been given a heavenly gift, command you to be released of your earthly bonds and obey my will." Keiichi instantly felt like his arms were holding up the orb, its weight significantly lighter than before. "Hey, this is much easier!" Keiichi said happily, he had expected to be worn out from using the spell without the runes, but it wasn't any more difficult than the first time.

"Um, could you move the orb down a bit?" Chrono asked, the orb floating above her head level, a good distance from her outstretched fist.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that Chrono." Keiichi said, concentrating on making the orb float lower, his arms moving down as though he were lowering it until it was level with Chrono's fist. "that better?"

"Yes, thank you Keiichi." Chrono said, pulling back her fist and assuming a new stance. "Is it alright if I do the kicks on the orb as well?" She asked, keeping eye contact with Keiichi.

"Sure, I don't mind, do you Yukiko?" Keiichi asked, making sure Yukiko was alright with it as well, he didn't want to stress her out anymore than he needed to.

"I do not mind Master." Yukiko replied, nodding to Chrono, who smiled at them both and began her routine of punches and kicks in various combinations, making sure to slow down her fists and feet when she hit the orb so she would not accidentally give Keiichi too much of a weight boost.

"Hey Chrono, Can I ask you something?" Keiichi asked, feeling the weight increase a bit with each punch and kick.

"Yes Keiichi." Chrono said, launching a punch and a kick at the same time, surprising Keiichi.

"Why did you want to become a valkyrie?" he asked, having heard that she was one of the three main goddesses who kept Yggdrassil running from Urd, she'd have more than enough work to do on her own. And he doubted she was ever bored.

"I wanted to do something else." Chrono replied, her next hit a bit more forceful than the others, the one following was not. "I like working with Ere and Ex, make no mistake." She went into a series of high kicks now "But I just felt restless at the controls all day, I wanted to do something…physical." She finished, Keiichi's arms feeling sore from the rapid weight increase, she could feel. "There aren't too many jobs in Heaven that don't involve either sitting at a desk, or granting wishes aside from becoming a valkyrie."

"Oh" Keiichi replied, feeling himself begin to sweat from holding the orb up. It certainly felt like his real muscles were the ones wearing down, not his magical strength. His face looking strained as his arms began to shake as well.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked, her strength fading as well. Chrono looked up, stopping her routine and stepping back.

"I can stop if you'd like." Chrono offered.

"No, keep going." Keiichi said with a look of determination on his face. "Lind said to go until I couldn't hold it up anymore, and I'm not gonna back out." Keiichi knew that, if he got powerful enough, he could protect himself and Belldandy. He wanted her to be able to depend on her, not the reverse if a situation with a new demon came up. At the very least, he wanted to be able to protect himself so Belldandy wouldn't have to.

"Alright" Chrono said, resuming her kicks and punches, Keiichi's forehead showing signs of more sweat as his arms began to shake hard from the effort he was putting into the spell. Yukiko's face was also visibly strained, She was used to casting the high level spells and having direct use of Yggdrassil's nigh infinite power sources at her disposal, so feeling this long, drawn out fatigue was a totally new and less than pleasant experience to her.

"Ah." Keiichi felt his arms go numb as he finally gave up the spell, Chrono catching the orb before it hit the ground. Keiichi was panting as he sat on the ground, his forehead covered in sweat and his arms barely able to hold him up from laying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Chrono asked as she set down the orb, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah" Keiichi panted, regaining slight amount of feeling in his arms. "I've felt worse from Tamiya and Otaki's workouts, especially the special ones." He shuddered at the memories involving moving Tamiya and Otaki's entire collection of good luck items by himself up and down his old apartment steps. He swore some of those lucky cats were filled with lead and sand. "How're you holding up Yukiko?" He asked, turning to see his angel sweating and panting a bit as well.

"I've never felt this way before."Yukiko said, smiling down at Keiichi, "I feel very tired, though it feels good at the same time

"You certainly worked hard." Chrono said, tapping the sides of the orb and showing the runes to Keiichi.

"Ah, thanks!"Keiichi said, pulling out the paper and writing the new set of runes on the paper under the previous ones and stuffing it back into his pocket along with the pencil

"It's no problem." Chrono replied, tapping the top of the orb three times and handing it back to Keiichi. "You did good considering this is your first time with an orb." She continued."Judging by the runes, you can lift a little under double what you can normally lift with magic backing you."

"Really?" Keiichi asked awestruck at the enhancement to his strength the magic had provided, he had been expecting only a little bit of an enhancement, not almost a full double what he normally could do. "That's great." He said, flopping onto the ground, Yukiko floating over him and smiling. She also felt immensely happy that she worked so well with Keiichi, and that he was so happy he could use the magic well.

"It is, most goddesses can do two or three times their own physical limits after a few weeks of training, I guess your physical strength really does make quite the difference." Chrono silently contemplated mentioning this to the goddesses when she returned home. If having a work out before training did really give this much of a boost to magic, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to suggest all the goddesses work out a bit.

"Wow." Keiichi said, sitting up. He thought he'd have been way behind compared to the average goddess, so finding out he was a bit on par with one was a relief.

"You should probably go in and take a bath." Chrono said, extending her hand to Keiichi, helping him up. "If you want, I'll give Mistress Lind the paper so you can relax and go to sleep."

"Really? Thanks." Keiichi said, stand up and reaching into his pocket, handing Chrono the piece of paper with the runes drawn on it in a few seconds.

"Anytime."Chrono said, smiling warmly up at Keiichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm SO sorry I took long despite its summer and I should have had a chapter out already. I've been doing things with my family, including renovating my lil sister's room and moving wood and stuff around the yard and mowing the lawn and taking care of my uncle who had a surgery on his shoulder and taking care of the puppy and cat and all sorts of other things. Things have settled down (thankfully) and I should be able to actually get some work done now.

Peorth's baaaack~ and more determined to get into Keiichi's personal life than ever before!…not that she doesn't try to do that whenever she shows up anyway mind you. Such a shame she botched her entrance *insert evil laughter here*

Chrono may seem a bit OOC to those of you who have read the manga because she's actually rather clumsy. I have it so she's flawless when she's training, don't worry, I'll have her clumsy self show up in later chapters.

This is also an extra note.

Making the orbs hit the ground makes them instantly double in weight exerted; the trick is getting it back up if you make it weigh too much. This is because the weight increases exponentially by multiplying the current weight by two, not the original weight. Example

2 x 2= 4 (one hit)

4 x 2 = 8 (two hits)

8 x 2 = 16 (three hits)

For each orb added multiply by the number of orbs in this case, 2 orbs

Each orb takes the total weight, and then each weigh that much.

(2x2)x2= 8, each orb weighs 8lbs due to the magic on them,(otherwise it'd be four pounds, the number of balls is part of the equation, then you multiply that by the number of balls again) so it's 16lbs total

then

(8x2)x2= 32 per orb due to magic (64 total)

In the case of all ten on the first bounce of one ball

(2x2)x10= 40 per ball, so 400 total.

If the balls don't have any impacts and are in range to the other balls, they'll each equal 1lb as a default. The effects don't kick in until one of them goes over that.

This will be important later so remember it!

Also, the orb can be moved because it only absorbs the force from the initial impact. The main example here is Chrono's kick.

Because she continued to apply force to the orb after the initial contact, the constant force she exerted moved it. Had she just tapped it with her foot, nothing would have happened except the orb getting heavier.

Next chapter will have a focus on Noble Scarlet, Mara, and more technical aspects of demonic and angelic relationships.

Also, have a Beta reader at last! :D

Dirna is my beta reader and a lovely person… I'm also beta reading Dirna's fanfic Ah! My Valkyrie! (Yes, this is shameless advertising for their story on my part. GO READ IT IF YOU ALREADY AREN'T!)


	9. Ah! We All Have Different Bonds!

Keiichi stretched as he got out of the bathroom and started back to his room, bumping into a towel clad Skuld on his way.

"Hey, watch where you're going Keiichi, sheesh!" Skuld said as she huffed as she passed him, walking quickly to the bathroom and slamming the door closed.

"Huh, I wonder what's got her all worked up." he wondered aloud. He passed by Skuld's room, stopping when he heard a loud sigh come from behind the door. He stopped in from of her door and stared at it, trying to think of who would be in there. Sigil probably wasn't there, she rarely came inside anymore and Banpei was outside, guarding the front gate like usual last time he had checked. That, and Banpei didn't have a voice so he couldn't sigh. Belldandy was still with Lind as far as he knew, he hoped that they also had Peorth with them, and Chrono was probably with them too. Urd rarely went into Skuld's room except to fetch her for meals and such. The sigh also sounded like it came from a person who was younger than Urd, Lind, or Belldandy. "Um…hello?" He said, speaking to the door.

"Oh! Um…hello Mr. Morisato." The voice spoke, sounding very young and feminine.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" He asked, trying not to sound rude. He assumed the girl on the other side couldn't mean any harm, otherwise she wouldn't have responded.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The voice said, sliding Skuld's room door open, revealing it was Noble Scarlet Keiichi had been talking to. "It's just me." She said, her red eyes making contact with Keiichi's brown ones for the first time in a while.

"Oh! Hey there Noble Scarlet!" Keiichi responded, feeling happy to see the youngest angel again. "How've you been?"

"I have been fine, and you Mr. Morisato?" She responded smiling at Keiichi as well.

"I've been alright." He said, smiling and sitting outside Skuld's doorway. Noble scarlet floated down so they were at eye level again, her cloth bending so she appeared to be sitting on the floor as well, despite the fact she was still floating a few inches above it.

"That's very nice to hear." She replied, her voice sincere.

"So, why are you in there?" Keiichi asked. "Does Skuld always have you stay in there when she takes a bath?"

"Oh no!" Noble Scarlet said, shaking her head vigorously for a second. "Mistress Skuld is mad at me. And she ordered me to stay in here while she took a bath so she could calm down." Her head began to hang down sadly.

"Ouch, what happened?" Keiichi asked, hoping to comfort her.

"She was upset about being unable to train and I tried to cheer her up, I fear I only made her angrier." Noble Scarlet replied, frowning.

"Ah, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Keiichi asked, he believed this was partially his fault so he really felt like he owed her.

"Um, no not really." Noble Scarlet said, her eyes still downcast. Keiichi frowned at this, he could tell Nobel Scarlet was down, and he wanted to make it up to her.

"Aha! Wait right there!" Keiichi said, getting up and bolting to the kitchen. Noble Scarlet watched him go down the hallway, feeling slightly confused at his sudden movement.

"What are we doing here Master?" Yukiko asked from inside him, wondering if he suddenly felt hungry because of his preliminary training.

"Well," Keiichi began, opening the freezer. "Noble Scarlet is a reflection of Skuld's soul."

"That is correct master." Yukiko replied, still confused until she saw Keiichi pull out a large container of Neapolitan ice cream.

"Well, Skuld loves ice cream, so hopefully," Keiichi set the ice cream adown and got out a large glass and ice cream scoop. "Noble Scarlet will hopefully cheer up if we give her some ice cream." Keiichi said proudly. "Or, does it not work that way?" He asked Yukiko in his head.

"I do not honestly know Master." Yukiko replied "But I think she will appreciate that you thought of her and she'll cheer up anyway." She finished brightly.

"Ah, thanks Yukiko." Keiichi replied, smiling as he scooped out the ice cream so there were two scoops atop the ice cream that filled the glass almost to the brim. "Well, let's just hope for the best then." He said as he put the ice cream back in the freezer, then rinsed off the ice cream scoop with a soapy rag, and drying it with a towel before putting it back into the drawers.

"Yes Master." Yukiko said, smiling inside him as Keiichi got out a spoon and picked up the ice cream, carrying them gently as he went back to Skuld's room. Noble scarlet's eyes lit up when she saw he had ice cream with him.

"Want some?" Keiichi said, placing the glass next to himself and took a tri-colored spoonful off the top.

"Um." Noble Scarlet replied, wanting to have some, but not wanting to seem greedy. She had already upset her mistress and didn't want to do it again.

"It's alright. I kinda don't want now anyway." Keiichi said, "Guess my stomach tricked me." He laughed a bit, hoping that he had managed to trick her into believing him.

"Uh ok, but just a bit." Noble Scarlet replied, opening her mouth.

"Ok" Keiichi said, smiling as Noble Scarlet eagerly ate the ice cream off the spoon after he put it in her mouth. He would have just put the ice cream and spoon in Skuld's room so Noble Scarlet could feed herself, but on the off chance Skuld came by, he'd rather it look like he was just sharing 'his' ice cream with Noble Scarlet, rather than she had him get her ice cream, which he knew would anger Skuld much more.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Keiichi." Noble Scarlet said between the spoonfuls of the ice cream he fed her.

"You're welcome." Keiichi replied, continuing to feed Noble Scarlet the ice cream for a few more minutes until it was gone. He set the glass and spoon beside himself, out of sight for someone who was walking from the bathhouse. He figured he could keep the ice cream a secret and just buy some more tomorrow on the way to or from work so Skuld wouldn't really notice the bit of ice cream he had taken when she went to get dessert. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Noble scarlet answered, beaming at Keiichi.

"That's good." Keiichi said, smiling back as well. He was glad to know he could cheer Noble Scarlet up despite not knowing too much about her. "Um, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No, I don't." Noble Scarlet said, feeling in a much better mood made her eager to talk.

"This may seem kinda personal but, what do you do all day?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question Mr. Keiichi." Noble Scarlet answered, looking at him confusedly.

"Um, ahh how to explain it." Keiichi sat there, thinking for a bit. "What do you do on a regular basis? Like while you're inside Skuld all day."

"Oh!" Noble Scarlet said, understanding the question now. "Well mostly I just watch what Mistress is doing all day. Sometimes she calls me out and I will help her with a few ideas for her inventions and get her parts she needs."

"Really?" Keiichi asked. "Does it ever get boring watching her work all day?" He wanted to know because he wanted to make sure Yukiko was doing something inside him all day, he didn't want her to be bored inside him all the time except when he let her out.

"No, it's actually quite fun." She replied, smiling brightly. "I guess it's like watching TV to you, but you just can't change the channel." Noble Scarlet began giggling a bit at this, Keiichi chuckled as well.

"I guess that makes sense." He was really glad that Yukiko and Noble Scarlet weren't just sitting bored inside all day. He remembered when he'd been grounded as a little kid and had nothing to do but watch other kids play outside, it wasn't something he'd wish on someone else, especially if he could help it.

"It really is fun! Mistress Skuld invents so many interesting things!" Noble Scarlet began, her voice louder as her enthusiasm grew. "She's made all sorts of machines that I'd never even thought of, and watching machines become real objects from just thoughts is such an interesting process!" Keiichi chuckled a bit internally. He was beginning to see more of Skuld in Noble Scarlet; her enthusiasm with creation wasn't hard to spot. "Um can I show you something Mr. Keiichi?" She suddenly asked, her face lit up again, but her voice hushed now.

"Sure." Keiichi said, feeling intrigued just because of the drop in Noble Scarlet's voice.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" She asked, extending her pinky finger to the edge of the door frame. Keiichi smiled as he grasped her pinky with his own.

"Pinky promise." He said, releasing Noble scarlet's finger and watching curiously as Noble Scarlet lifted up one of the tatami mats and pulled out something small. She floated back over to Keiichi and handed him, what looked like a small robot version of Belldandy in her goddess outfit. "Cool, a Belldandy robot?" He turned it around and saw the small runes on the back and a small button under her exposed shoulder blades.

"Press the button." Noble Scarlet said, seeming eager to show off her invention. Keiichi did and set the little Belldandy on the ground standing up. It started to move, its head tilting up and smiling at Keiichi.

"Hello Mr. Keiichi, do you know where my dear little sister Skuld is?" It asked in Belldandy's voice, staring at Keiichi.

"She's in the bath right now." Keiichi replied, going with the flow.

"Thank you Mr. Keiichi." The Belldandy robot turned and began to walk to the doorway but Noble Scarlet grabbed her and pressed the button again, deactivating her and causing the robot to stiffen up and return to an upright standing position.

"That's really neat Noble Scarlet." Keiichi said, awe in his voice as Noble Scarlet put away the little robot into its hiding place under the mats gently. "Did you make that for Skuld?"

"Yes." Noble Scarlet replied, smiling more at Keiichi's praise. "I just don't know when to give it to Mistress or how to give it to her." She said, looking a bit down again. "I can't surprise her by wrapping it up because I only get a chance to work on it when Mistress is sleeping or lets me out or she's really focused on something else. She'd notice if I tried to wrap it up while she was working and I left to get wrapping paper." She explained.

"Hm, how about I help you?" Keiichi offered

"How ?" Noble Scarlet asked, her voice a bit excited again.

"Well, when did you intend to give it to Skuld?" Keiichi asked. He figured if it was sometime around Christmas, which was quite a few months away, he could just hide it in his room and explain the situation to Belldandy; she'd probably have a really good hiding spot for it and help him get wrapping paper for it.

"I don't really know." She replied. "Just whenever Mistress seemed to be feeling really down."

"Hm." Keiichi was stuck now, he couldn't' really read Skuld's mind, unlike Noble Scarlet, so he figured he'd just have to say the obvious suggestion. "I guess I can't be too much help then, sorry" Keiichi shifted a bit so his legs wouldn't go numb. "But I know she'll really like that robot Noble Scarlet. Thanks for showing it to me, I guess I feel kinda special being the only one you've showed it to."

"Thank you very much." Noble Scarlet said again, smiling very widely. She really was enjoying talking to Keiichi and was beginning to wonder why her Mistress disliked him so much.

"Well, I better get going before Skuld comes back." Keiichi sat up, taking the glass and spoon with him. "I'm really happy we could talk Noble Scarlet."

"I'm really happy as well." She replied, waving goodbye to Keiichi as she closed Skuld's door.

Keiichi got to the kitchen and quickly cleaned the spoon and glass, putting them back in their appropriate place. He called out Yukiko and headed to the back deck area of the temple, staring at the star speckled sky happily.

"I don't think I've shown you the whole temple." Keiichi said, turning so Yukiko was facing him. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Given that I have already seen your memories, I don't really think that's necessary Master." Yukiko replied, though she did appreciate Keiichi's offer.

"Oh, yeah," Keiichi said. "I guess we should get to bed, gotta get up and go to work again tomorrow." He stretched and turned to go back into the temple, only to bump into Mara, who had just teleported back to the grounds and was still in her work uniform, and causing them both to fall down.

"Hey! Watch it Morisato!" She shouted, getting up from the ground and dusting off her work apron.

"Ah, sorry Mara." He said, getting up, Yukiko dusting off his back as Keiichi dusted off his front.

"Why the hell are you out here anyway?" Mara asked, switching from her work uniform to her usual outfit in a second. "Isn't dinner ready?"

"Erm, my boss let us come home early, so we've already eaten." Keiichi said. "Oh! We better make you something!" Keiichi said, noticing Mara's less than pleased expression.

"It's the first day and you already are trying to break the contract?" Mara shouted at Keiichi, her face a mix between angry and sad. "I thought it was something you valued damn it!"

"I do value the contract!"Keiichi said, bowing slightly. "We were just kinda thrown off schedule, that's all."

"Hmph!" Mara crossed her arms and looked grouchy. "It better be a damn good meal!" She had been looking forward to a good solid meal all day.

"Well, what do you want? Yukiko and I can try and make it for you if you'd like." Keiichi offered, looking to Yukiko, who smiled and nodded her head. And if that doesn't work out, we can always ask Belldandy to make something extra special for you tomorrow, does that sound good?" He offered, hoping he could make her a good meal. He wasn't exactly a novice at cooking himself. He also really didn't want to have to bother Belldandy because he was the one who had forgotten about the contract. Mara sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Alright, alright, don't get yer boxers in a bunch, just make me something edible." Mara said, turning and heading into the house, turning around briefly to yell."And it better not be ramen!"

"Don't worry, it won't be." Keiichi said, following her.

When they got into the house, Mara took off her shoes and stretched, almost bending over backwards.

"Ya know, it's kinda nice to have a home to come back to." Mara said, looking about and feeling somewhat happy that Keiichi had made the contract with her., if not for the food, because she knew she had a warm bed with sheets and blankets waiting for her instead of a cold steel floor and raggedy blanket. Keiichi smiled as she stood in the hallway grinning. It was nice to see Mara was enjoying being there, if nothing else, it meant she wouldn't try to cancel their contract anytime soon. "I'm gonna go take my bath and change into my pajamas, I expect my food to be ready when I'm done." Mara said in a somewhat bossy tone as she walked away. Keiichi sighed loudly as he walked to the kitchen.

"Let's see here." Keiichi said out loud as he looked around the kitchen, trying to think of something to cook that would make very little mess and still be something Mara would like. "I doubt she'll want rice balls, because you can get those in the convenience store." Keiichi mused, opening the refrigerator and looking inside. "Hey what this?" Keiichi said as he spotted a small covered plate with his name written on a folded piece of paper. Keiichi picked up the plate and set it on the counter, opening the paper.

"Keiichi,

I cooked this extra fish so Miss Mara could have some food when she got back from work. Please set it in the oven for five minutes I have already set it to the right temperature to reheat it. Please allow a few minutes for the oven to get to the right temperature before putting the fish inside.

Belldandy"

Keiichi smiled as he set the note down.

"That's Belldandy for ya, always thinking ahead." He mused out loud as he set the fish back in the fridge, figuring her could wait until Mara came into the dining room to warm it up. He went into the dining room and sat down, sighing contentedly.

"Master, may I come out?" Yukiko asked, surprising Keiichi.

"Sure thing Yukiko." Keiichi said, sitting up a bit more so Yukiko could emerge with more room.

"Thank you Master" Yukiko said, smiling at Keiichi after she emerged.

"So what's up?" Keiichi asked, turning his head so he could see her.

"Oh I was just wondering why you asked Noble Scarlet what she does all day." Yukio began, floating so she was sitting next to Keiichi, her clothe bending like Noble Scarlet's to show she was sitting in mid air. She could have read his mind to find out, but she wanted to wait and ask permission to have permanent access to all his thoughts.

"Oh." Keiichi replied, smiling a bit and shifting his legs to get more comfortable. "I was just worried that you weren't sitting around doing nothing all day. I mean, my parents used that as a punishment for when I didn't behave. And you haven't done anything wrong so I really didn't want it to be like I was punishing you." Keiichi said, realizing that what he was saying made sense, but sounded kind of silly.

"Oh." Yukiko responded, smiling again. "I'm glad you were worried about me Master." She gave Keiichi a warm look at this. "But if you were curious about that, why didn't you just ask me?" She asked, giggling a bit as Keiichi's expression changed from calm to his mouth a bit open and his eyes bugging out slightly.

"I…just thought it'd be kinda awkward ya know?" Keiichi said quickly and nervously. He was still really bad at directly talking to girls, even if they lived inside his soul. He'd really only known Yukiko for two days now, but he was glad he was less nervous and jumpy around her than he had been with Belldandy when she first showed up.

"If you say so Master." Yukiko replied, giggling again. he certainly was fun to talk to, if nothing else.

"Hey Morisato, how's the meal coming?" a new voice said from outside the dining room doors. It was a lower, seductive and slightly rough sounding voice. Keiichi blinked and looked at Yukiko confusedly, who returned his confused stare.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked her, hoping that she might know the voice from his memories, because he didn't recognize it.

"No Master, though it sounds a bit like Miss Mara's voice." Yukiko replied. "But also a bit more like Miss Urd's voice." She added, equally confused.

"Hey! I can hear you ya know!" The voice said, opening the doorway hard. A devil with red eyes was floating there, the only thing she wore as a large piece of leather that covered her shoulder, chest, and arms along with a black cloth covering her lower body that was identical to an angel's white cloth, though it looked ragged and frayed along the edge. The parts covering her arms were long with a simple golden trim and ended in an arrow headed shape near her waist. The parts covering her ample chest were the same length, seeming to cling to her body much like the angel's outfits did, though her outfit was showing skin on both sides of it, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. The part above her chest completely covered the area above her chest and her neck. Her nails were similar to Wasp of the Blue Lance's; they were long and looked sharp at the tips. The devil's hair was blonde like Mara's, but spiky and short, except for on her right side, which curled around to a half heart shape, random hairs sticking out and making it look spiked for the whole length of the half heart. "I'm Mistress Mara's devil, Masterful Temptress!" She said, crossing her arms under her chest and grinning.

"Oh." Keiichi and Yukiko said at the same time.

"Well, the meal isn't ready yet." Keiichi said, rubbing the back of his head, earning him a less than pleased look from Masterful Temptress. "But I can explain!" he said, waving his arms around.

"I hope so." Masterful Temptress said, floating and sitting across from him at the table, her arms still crossed.

"Belldandy left some of the fish we had in the fridge with a note telling me how to warm it up so I can just turn on the oven and warm it up whenever Mara gets out of the bath and then it'll be nice and warm for her when she gets out." He quickly explained. Masterful Temptress' expression softened slightly and she shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as her food is ready when she gets here." She said, keeping her eyes on Keiichi.

"It should be, and if not it'll only be a little late." He said a bit meekly. Masterful Temptress nodded her head and laughed, her laugh identical to Mara's. "Uh…what's so funny?" Keiichi asked the laughing devil.

"Oh…nothing." Masterful Temptress said as she stopped laughing for a moment, then resuming her laughter. "I just didn't think a pushover like you was real! I though Mistress Mara was exaggerating about 'that idiot Morisato' being such a pushover before."

"Sheesh, all I did was explain why I wasn't cooking, and I'm suddenly the world's biggest pushover." Keiichi thought, his expression showing his internal displeasure. Yukiko had a similar look on her face, though for different reasons, she did not appreciate someone making fun of Keiichi.

"Master is not that bad." Yukiko said, quietly, but adamantly. Keiichi smiled at this. Masterful Temptress merely continued to snicker and laugh, irritating both Keiichi and Yukiko further.

"And even his angel has to stand up for him?" Masterful Temptress continued her ridicule of Keiichi through her laughter. "Seriously, did you lose your backbone?"

"Stop making fun of Mister Keiichi you JERK!" Noble Scarlet, who had just floated into the room, shouted loudly at Masterful Temptress, the word "JERK" flying by her head, barely missing it, and slamming into the wall near Keiichi's head, indenting the word into the wall. Masterful Temptress shut up quickly, realizing that she was now near an angel who was not afraid to use an offensive spell if provoked. Without her mistress there, she didn't likely stand a chance against an angel who seemed to have total access her goddess' powers.

"Alright, alright, geez, no need to attack me." She said, keeping an eye on Noble Scarlet, who float and settled herself in Keiichi's lap comfortably.

"Skuld didn't have you go back inside her?" Keiichi asked, looking down and Noble Scarlet.

"No, Mistress is working on a new invention and told me I could wander around for a bit if I wanted." She replied, smiling at Keiichi, then glaring at Masterful Temptress from across the table, making a face at her.

"Ah." Keiichi said, feeling somewhat glad she had come along. Yukiko smiled as well, feeling happy someone had stopped the devil from continuing to belittle her Master. She knew that, even though she knew a silencing spell, it would probably do a lot more harm, rather than help to her Master. That and the spell was a permanent silencing spell, so she wouldn't be able to undo it.

"There is something else I wanted to discuss with you Morisato." Masterful Temptress said, her voice becoming more serious.

"What's that?" Keiichi asked, surprised by her change of tone. Yukiko floated closer to Keiichi so she was sitting next to him now, while Noble Scarlet continued to glare from Keiichi's lap.

"The contract you and my mistress have, are you satisfied with it?" Masterful Temptress asked, her arms crossed over her chest now, and her stare matching the seriousness of her voice.

"Uh, yeah." Keiichi replied, caught off guard by the question. "Mara's been keeping her end up and we've been keeping up our end." It wasn't like they'd had the contract a long time so asking for a review of it seemed odd.

"Are you sure?" Masterful Temptress asked, "Because this deal seems uneven to me."

"Uh, how?" Keiichi asked, looking at Yukiko, who once again, shared his confused look. Noble Scarlet also looked confused.

"Well, the big boss knows about her, doesn't she?" Masterful Temptress said, glancing at Yukiko for a moment.

"Well…yeah." Keiichi replied, assuming "the big boss" meant Hild.

"So then, the part of your contract with my mistress means nothing." She continued. Keiichi's eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh, I get it now."Keiichi replied, nodding his head, Yukiko and Noble Scarlet mimicking him.

"Yeah, and I'm not ok with that." She replied. "So here's what I think we should do, I'll give you a free wish so that the deal is complete again."

"Uh, I'm actually pretty good in the wish department." Keiichi said. He'd already had Belldandy, Peorth, and Mara grant him wishes. He really didn't think he needed another wish from Masterful Temptress.

"No, you aren't." she replied

"Yeah I really kinda think I am." Keiichi insisted, Masterful Temptress giving him a dirty look for his stubbornness.

"No." she said irritably "The wish is uneven and it needs to be balanced out. So make a wish."

"Well when I made the wish it was a fair trade, so doesn't that count for something?" Keiichi said, trying to reason with Masterful Temptress, Yukiko and Noble Scarlet nodding.

"It really was a very good deal." Yukiko said, smiling and nodding at Keiichi.

"I gotta agree with them." Noble Scarlet said. "When Mr. Keiichi made that wish, it was the only way we could keep Mara's big mouth shut." Masterful Temptress's right eye twitched.

"You're getting offered a free wish." She replied, he eye twitching more. "What is wrong with you that you won't take a free wish?" she said, her voice getting a bit louder as her irritation grew.

"I just don't really want another wish right now." Keiichi answered a bit meekly. He remembered how hard it was to think of a wish last time. He honestly didn't want to go through that process again, especially if Masterful Temptress was as "enthusiastic" as Peorth when it came to wish granting.

"He really will have a hard time coming up with a wish." Yukiko began explaining "When Miss Peorth was asking him to make a wish when she first came here, and he really does just like everything the way they are."

"And she bugged him a lot about it." Noble Scarlet said. Having heard the stories from her mistress, and Keiichi's occasional screams whenever Peorth was nearby, she had a pretty good idea , in her mind, about what happened when Peorth was being too keen on a wish.

"YOU WILL ASK ME FOR A WISH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She shouted, grabbing Keiichi by the collar, causing both Noble Scarlet and Yukiko to react, Yukiko pulling her away from Keiichi and Noble Scarlet pushing her from Keiichi's lap. Keiichi, while uncomfortable and afraid, couldn't help thinking this was vaguely familiar of Peorth's first visit.

"Leave Master alone!" Yukiko shouted as she pulled with all her might.

"BUZZ OFF YA BIG MEANIE HEAD!" Noble Scarlet shouted, pushing equally hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mara's voice suddenly shouted as Mara herself slammed the door to the dining area open and rushing into the room in her pajama, her face red and livid, almost perfectly matching her eyes.

"Nothing Mistress, I'm just evening up a deal you made." Masterful Temptress said, trying to sound cocky, but some fear slipping into her voice. Mara's eye twitched as she grabbed Masterful Temptress, causing her to vanish into her back without another word.

"My contract! MY TERMS!" Mara shouted at the spot where Masterful Temptress had been before huffing and sitting down in a somewhat proud manner. Keiichi, Yukiko and Noble Scarlet just stared at Mara, still frozen in their previous poses. Mara looked at the three of them and raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked, all three of them continued to stare. "Hey Morisato." She said, snapping Keiichi out of his staring.

"Yeah Mara? "Keiichi asked, feeling a bit calmer now that he wasn't having a repeat of Peorth's first visit.

"I thought I asked for my food to be ready when I got here, WHERE IS IT?" She shouted, her stomach growling over her voice.

"Oh!" Keiichi, sat up, Noble Scarlet floating back to her usual standing position and Yukiko floating so she was next to Keiichi. "Sorry, I have to get the oven heated up and then it'll be ready in five minutes." He said, bowing in apology to Mara.

"Well then get the oven heated up already!" Mara said loudly, remaining seated and her stomach, once again, growling loudly. Keiichi sighed and stood up, turning and entering the kitchen, Yukiko and Noble Scarlet following him.

"That was...odd." Keiichi said out loud as he turned the knobs on the oven to start it up. He hadn't really seen Mara angry like that before, and it reminded him of the first time she had shown up, and turned him into a bike for kicks.

"Are you alright Master?" Yukiko asked, feeling a bit of his wave of nostalgic fear coming back from remembering becoming a bike, having Urd ride him all over town and try various things to turn him back into a human.

"Yeah Yukiko, I'm fine." Keiichi replied, smiling at his angel. "Just a bit startled, that's all, nothing to worry about." He wanted to reassure her he was alright, a bit shaken, but that would pass quickly enough.

"Maybe you need a little pick me up." Noble Scarlet said, smiling and floating to the fridge. "What ice cream flavor do you like Mister Keiichi?"

"No, no, I'm alright, really." Keiichi said, figuring that Skuld would definitely notice if two servings of ice cream went missing in one day. Noble Scarlet pouted and floated back so she was next to him. "Beside, the oven's probably going to be ready soon." He said, checking the temperature with an oven thermometer and it was only a few degrees off of what it was supposed to be set to. He figured that, by the time he got the dish out of the fish out of the fridge and onto an oven usable plate, it' be just right.

"Is it ready YET?" Mara shouted from the dining room.

"Just six more minutes." Keiichi said loudly at the door, opening the fridge and pulling out the fish, setting it down, then getting out one of the ceramic plates to put the fish on, and transferring it to the plate, tossing the paper plate into the recycling bin. "I'm putting the fish in the oven now." He shouted a she opened the oven, the heat wave hitting him in the face as he put the fish inside, only relenting after he closed the oven, some sweat sticking to his forehead as he checked the clock on the wall, so he'd know when five minutes went by if he checked it occasionally.

"Good!" Mara shouted back, her stomach's growling somehow making it to Keiichi's ears.

Keiichi sat near the sink on a small seat he used to reach things in some of the higher cabinets, and to dust the attic space above the kitchen on cleaning days. Both Yukiko and Noble Scarlet had gotten a small rag for Keiichi, and they offered them to him. Keiichi took them both and wiped the sweat from his brow quickly, tossing them into the sink; he'd clean them when he went to clean Mara's plate and utensils. Both angels smiled as he used the rags, they were happy they'd been able to help him. Keiichi checked his watch periodically, five silent minutes went by and he put on a pair of oven mitts and was soon serving Mara the fish, Yukiko and Noble Scarel tfloating behind him.

"Finally some food!" Mara said, not bothering to wait for Keiichi to get her a fork and knife and magically summoned herself a set, digging into the meal with vigor and enthusiasm Keiichi hadn't seen since he last brought a lunch to Nekomi Tech, and Tamiya and Otaki found it before he got a chance to eat it. "MMMM! IT'S SO GOOD!" Mara loudly proclaimed, sparkles in her eyes as she continued to dig in.

"I'm glad you like it." Keiichi said, feeling that Mara was a bit more enthusiastic about Belldandy's cooking than either Tamiya or Otaki had ever been. That, and Mara had finished the fish in a matter of seconds, burping happily.

"Ahhh, that was great." Mara said, patting her belly and smiling widely. "If nothing else, you making this contract may have been the best thing to happen to me in my life Morisato." She continued, laughing a bit.

"I'm…glad you think so." Keiichi said awkwardly. "Oh, when do you usually get off work?" He asked, figuring that, he could just stay up until she got home and have food ready for her when she got back.

"I depends on what day I work." Mara replied. "I'm supposed to be promoted to manager soon so I might get a different shift or called in at any moment if another employee calls off."

"Ah, well, maybe you can ask ahead for a work schedule?" Keiichi offered, trying to make it easier for everyone to integrate Mara's schedule into their own.

"If I become manager, I'll probably be the one making the schedules." Mara said, smiling at the notion of being able to determine her own schedule.

"Oh, ok." Keiichi said, feeling that was really all he could ask of Mara at this point. "Well, if there's nothing else you wanted to eat, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Keiichi said as he stretched and stood up, Yukiko and Noble Scarlet, who had been sitting on either side of Keiichi the whole time, stood as well.

"Actually, I did have a question for ya Morisato." Mara replied, Keiichi turned around and sat down again.

"What's up Mara?" Keiichi asked, crossing his legs.

"Are you satisfied with our contract?" Mara asked bluntly. Keiichi groaned loudly and hung his head low. He didn't know if he could tolerate Mara asking him to make another wish as well.

"Yeah, I really am." Keiichi responded, praying Mara didn't pursue the question.

"Great!" Mara said, clapping her hands together and beaming." Cause this would have gotten complicated if you had said no."

"Uh…how?" Keiichi asked, now really confused. When Sayoko had her wish, she told Mara she wasn't happy with it and Mara still got her compensation of Sayoko ordering Belldandy to "go home".

"Well, we have an ongoing contract, so if either of us isn't satisfied with one of the conditions, we are allowed to modify it." Mara began explaining. "Which is why Masterful Temptress was harping on you to make that other wish, so the contract would be 'evened out'" Mara finished. "But if you're alright with the wish, then nothings wrong."

"Well that makes sense to me." Keiichi said. "But I didn't know devils could grant wishes, I thought only goddesses and demons could do that."

"Yeah, devils can grant wishes too, so can angels." Mara began explaining "Devils and angels have access to their mistress' or master's powers. So if they wanted, they could grant a wish. But Goddesses and their angels are almost never apart, so they don't usually have that kind of opportunity, so they don't bother and they just have their goddess handle it."

"Huh, I never would've guessed that." Keiichi replied, genuinely surprised. He figured only a goddess could grant a wish and that the angels were just their companions.

"Yeah, but the devil-demon relationship is way different than the goddess-angel relationship." Mara said.

"Really? How so?" Keiichi asked again, becoming more interested each moment.

" Well, Goddesses and angel kinda just live together all happy go lucky like." Mara began. "And they pretty much don't disagree, they have similar personalities and all the fun crap,"

"And demons and evils don't have that kind of relationship?" Keiichi asked.

"Exactly" Mara answered. "Demons and devils are more like partners."

"More like partners?" Keiichi asked, wondering how you could be more partner like than sharing your soul and mind with someone else.

"Like separate people working together." Mara said, sighing, "Devils don't have that whole patching personalities thing angels do. Hats why Masterful Temptress decided to nag you, rather than just do what I asked." Mara finished, sighing and grumbling to herself a bit.

"Oh." Keiichi said, understanding what she said now. Though he disagreed with her on what a partner was. He figured Yukiko and himself were definitely more like partners than Mara and Harbinger were. Or at least, would be considered better partners than two people who don't agree with each other." So, do all devils act like yours?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mara said bluntly. "That's why demons are trained not to let their devils out all the time. They'd run off and go make random contracts with people."

"Oh." Keiichi said again, understanding why the demons weren't allowed to just wander the Earth.

"If ya don't go any other question for me, I'm gonna hi the hay." Mara said, sitting up and stretching. Noble Scarlet, who had been looking thoughtful the entire time Mara had been talking, suddenly looked up at Mara.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Noble Scarlet shouted, looking irritated as she realized something. "You don't even have to worry about any of the contract at all because Hild knows that Yukiko is here, and that the contract is stored somewhere else! You're getting a free ride for nothing!" She shouted, looking angrily at Mara, who cringed.

"Well, not really." Keiichi said, Noble Scarlet looking surprised, Yukiko looking curious, and Mara looking relieved. "She still is keeping her part that says she won't bother us while she's living here." He continued. "And besides, it can't hurt to let her stay."

"But Mister Keiichi." Noble Scarlet said, looking saddened that he hadn't taken her side, her expression identical to her mistress' when Belldandy didn't agree with Skuld. Mara's eyes widened as well.

"It's alright Noble Scarlet, really." Keiichi smiled and patted Noble Scarlet's head, trying to act like Belldandy would when Skuld got upset. "She did keep her end up and didn't tell Hild about Yukiko so she has kept both sides of our contract. So why would I kick her out for doing what she said she would? It'd be like punishing someone for hiding Christmas presents and someone else finding them by accident." Yukiko smiled at Keiichi and how kind he was being to Mara, despite he did have every right to ask her to leave. Mara began bawling in her seat loudly, startling Keiichi and the angels.

"Y-ya mean all that Morisato?" She said between hiccups. "I can stay here anyway?" She sobbed a bit and beamed at Keiichi, who smiled awkwardly back. The last time this had happened, it had been Urd's fault and Belldandy knew just how to fix the problem.

"Well yeah, like I said, you did keep your end of the deal, so we really should keep ours." Keiichi said, chuckling nervously as he said it.

"Thanks Morisato!" Mara shouted, still crying a bit as she beamed at Keiichi.

"Heh, it's nothing really." He replied, giving Mara a few seconds to calm down again.

"Well, I think I'll head to bed now."Mara said, sniffing and rubbing her eyes a bit. "Thanks again Morisato" She said as she got up and opened the door, exiting the room and leaving Keiichi alone with Yukiko and Noble Scarlet.

"Well, I should probably do the dishes and head to bed too." Keiichi said, standing up as he picked up Mara's plate and utensils.

"Yeah, Mistress is probably wondering where I am now." Noble Scarlet confessed, rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. "I'll see ya later." She said as she opened the door to the hallway.

"Have a good night." Keiichi and Yukiko said together, waving in sync as well. Noble Scarlet returned their waves and smiles as she closed the door and headed towards Skuld's room. She stopped floating as she heard Urd's voice coming from around a corner, she floated a bit closer so she could hear better.

"So, were those crocodile tears?" Urd said from behind Mara, who jumped and shuddered a bit as she realized Urd had probably heard everything. "Or are you really that happy he was so kind to you and not throw you out like any of us besides Belldandy would?" She smiled wickedly at Mara, who turned and faced her, looking disgruntled.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I was happy he was nice to me." Mara said, while glaring at Urd. "We demons aren't exactly used to such kindness and believe it or not, we do appreciate it when someone is nice to us."

"Oh, well that's certainly good to hear." Urd said, walking next to Mara and smiling again. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you owe him, and don't think I won't tell Belldandy, or Lind about this." She threatened "That man is much kinder than he should be, and I'm more devilish than you know. Make a wrong move Mara, and I'll tell them all about what happened tonight. And then they'll make sure you wish for the days when itching powder and exploding roses were the least of your worries Mara dear." Urd finished, standing still with that self satisfied smile on her face, while Mara walked away looking troubled. She paused as she waited around the corner and jumped out as she felt Noble Scarlet trying to silently float past her. "And don't think you're off the hook either little missy." She said, causing noble Scarlet to cringe. "I know your dirty little secret~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"HMPH! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Noble Scarlet replied, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Keiichi fed you some ice cream, didn't he?" Urd asked, grinning as she watched Noble Scarlet's eyes widen and her head slowly turn towards Urd's own, looking terrified that Urd actually had something on her. She knew what terrible things Urd made her mistress do and she did not want to have a similar thing happen to her. "Uh huh, I knew it." Urd continued, still smiling in her uniquely terrifying way. "But don't worry, I'll keep it our little secret."

"Really?" Noble Scarlet said, her eyes glowing with happiness that she wasn't going to be punished.

"Of course~." Urd said, again in her sing-song tone. "As long as you keep quiet about what happened tonight as well." She said.

"And why should I do that?" Noble Scarlet asked. "I can endure one of your punishments if it makes Mister Keiichi happier that I tell Mistress Belldandy about tonight." She said, praying Urd didn't call her bluff.

"Well, I'm sure you could, but it's that telling my sister won't make any difference." Urd said, frowning. "You seem to misunderstand what I'm talking about here. Belldandy will agree with Keiichi about letting Mara stay.:

"Oh." Noble Scarlet said in a quiet voice.

"Now if Skuld were to find out it was you who ate her precious ice cream, I'd have absolutely no way of stopping her from punishing you herself." Urd began, her smile returning with a vengeance causing Noble Scarlet to pale slightly.

"Y-you wouldn't" She stammered

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Urd replied, smiling ear to ear.

"Hmph, fine I'll keep quiet ya big meanie." Noble Scarlet said, admitting her defeat in a most Skuld like manner, making Urd chuckle a bit.

"Atta girl." Urd said brightly, patting Noble Scarlet on the head before watching Noble Scarlet float off to her mistress' room.

"Well, now that I've gotten those two under control, I better see about my new roommate." Urd said as she walked to her room, hearing Keiichi talking with Yukiko as they left the kitchen and dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope I portrayed Noble Scarlet in a Skuld like way, though I tried to make her a little less enthusiastic and less loud than Skuld. I also wanted her to LIKE Keiichi, not romantically, but at least be friendlier to him than Skuld is. I hope the ice cream scene came out as a good bonding moment for Keiichi and Noble Scarlet. I also like the concept of her defending Keiichi and wanting to be around him to be just how Skuld is obsessed with Belldandy. NOT ON A ROMANTIC LEVEL.

Again, I have drawn out a new character. Masterful Temptress will be up at my deviantart account within 24 hours. My username is mjnousak, same spelling as here. For those who would like to see her how I envisioned her, and just in case the description I gave wasn't sufficient for you.

Yes, she is Mara's devil, yes, she is a bitch, and no, she isn't going to change that much. Remember how Mara treated Keiichi and talked about him during season one? Yeah, THAT'S how Masterful Temptress is going to be, with a bit of respect mixed in there because Keiichi doesn't call Mara out on half of the contract being pretty much null. Demons take their contracts very serious, so their devils will do the same, but may have a different opinion of what is "fair" compensation on occasion. In this case, Masterful Temptress doesn't think Mara is giving Keiichi fair deal because Hild knows about Yukiko. She doesn't pity Keiichi getting ripped off, but she doesn't think it will sit well with Mara's record of being the number one demon employee if one of her contracts was a half ass job.

As mentioned by Mara, and yes, I made this up, the reason demons don't let their devils out as frequently as a goddess lets her angel out, is because the devils will attempt to make a contract with their host being there to boost the magical energy shares towards the demonic side. Angels have proven to be much more docile and if not inside their Goddess, are always by their side and don't wander around. Noble Scarlet being the exception, but she was a special case in a lot of ways in both the anime and manga,

Yukiko's name is the ONLY Japanese name among the angels, that's why it's so short and not something fancy or majestic sounding. Holybell, World of Elegance, Noble Scarlet, Gorgeous Rose, Cool Mint, Spear Mint, and Wasp of the Blue Lance are NOT Japanese names, because their masters are NOT based on anything Japanese. I continued the "non-Japanese" trend with Masterful Temptress. I'd love to use something Indian, but I know no Indian, or how to spell or pronounce their language. Her name stems from her mistress' name origins. Mara is the name of the demon who failed to tempt Buddha to not reach enlightenment. Thus her devil's name describes the original Mara.

Yes, Urd is pulling a few strings behind the scenes to keep everyone under control. Though in Mara's case, she's mostly doing it to Mara to remind her that she is indeed in Keiichi's debt and shouldn't forget that anytime soon. She's just mostly toying around with Noble Scarlet and trying to keep the angel in line. I can't imagine Skuld doing anything too horrible besides yelling at Noble Scarlet for eating ice cream. But Urd does have such a magical way with word as we all know.

No spoilers for the next chapter, I'm still deciding where I want to go with it so you'll know when I update my next chapter.

I also have to say THANK YOU to all those who have faved and are following my story. I recently looked through my story stats and found that over 60 people have faved and are on story alert for Ah! Keiichi Gets An Angel!. You guys make me feel like I know what I'm doing. ^^ HUGS FOR ALL!


	10. Ah! I Have So Much To Learn!

Keiichi sighed as he woke up, he still felt a bit tired, but decided that he wouldn't worry too much about it. He expected to be tired from his training. That, and he usually felt more awake after some morning tea. He stood up and stretched, as his arms went up, he suddenly felt his shirt whisked off his body.

"Wha…what the?" Keiichi said out loud, turning around and looking behind him, but no one was there. "Where did my shirt go?" He mused out loud, turning back around and jumping when he saw Peorth rummaging through his closet.

"Seriously, do you ONLY own white shirts and jeans?" She asked, continuing to rummage around, throwing various articles of clothing aside until she pulled out his green and yellow striped suit. "Please tell me you didn't actually wear this thing." She said, laughing and turning to Keiichi.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked loudly, backing to the wall away from her.

"I'm just seeing how you and Belldandy are doing now that you're sleeping together." She said bluntly, throwing the suit on top of the rest of the clothes and returning to the closet on her hunt for different outfits. "I mean, your aura is practically screaming for attention now Keiichi." She said, her face looking at the closet wall. "You can't honestly expect me not to help you."

" R-really?" Keiichi said as he inched towards his door, thinking that he probably couldn't handle training in sleeping with someone curtsey of Peorth. He expected it would involve things the S&M club would use, and being tied up was not on his to do list.

"Yes Keiichi dear, it's just crying for a new wardrobe, among other things." She said, still rummaging in the closet, and throwing out more pairs of jeans and white shirts.

"A new wardrobe?" Keiichi asked, suddenly stopping a few feet from the door. "Why would I need a new wardrobe?

"Because you wear the exact same thing all the time!" Peorth said, turning to face him, noticing he had gone from the middle of the room, to near the door. "Really Keiichi, it's disgraceful!"

"I thought you were only allowed to be here for a quick visit,." He said, hoping to throw her off her mad hunt for new clothes, and the possibility of her dragging him around Nekomi shopping for new clothes.

"She's supposed to be". Keiichi turned his head to see, much to his relief, Lind standing in his doorway. Peorth suddenly looked like a kid caught taking a cookie from a cookie jar. "But it seems she has asked for an extended stay with the Earth Help Center for some reason." Lind stared at Peorth for a bit before walking over to her and dragging her out of Keiichi's room silently, Peorth pouting the whole way, but not making her usual fuss about being dragged away. Keiichi sighed in relief as he picked up one of his clean outfits that was strewn all about the floor and changed silently.

"Hmm, I see why mistress is so interested in you," A smooth, relaxed female voice said, causing Keiichi to tense up again. "Oh don't worry," it said from behind him." I won't try anything on you."

"Wh-who are you exactly?" Keiichi said, slowly trying to make his way to the door because he had a pretty good idea of who was behind him, and he was really hoping he'd be able to get away safely. To his dismay, the familiar feeling of rose tendrils wrapped around himself, pulling him backwards and turning him around, bringing him face to face with the smiling Elegant Rose. "Oh, hey Elegant Rose." He said, trying to sound casual and not slightly afraid.

"Hello there Mr. Morisato." She said in a slightly more formal, but still relaxed tone. "I'm guessing you can figure out why I'm here?" she asked, pulling his face closer to hers as she smiled warmly at him.

"Please don't tell me it's to make me try on new outfits." Keiichi said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. He'd admit he did have a lot of the same clothes, but that was because they were all he could afford way back when he first started at Nekomi.

"Now that would just be silly." Gorgeous Rose said, giggling slightly. "I'm here to help your training as well." She said, her tone becoming a bit sultry, causing Keiichi to gulp loudly. Whenever Peorth made that tone, it always spelled out two things. 1, A new "training" session, and, 2.a brand new jealousy storm he'd have to calm down from Belldandy. He didn't honestly know if he could defend himself from the tag-team of Peorth and Gorgeous Rose without back up. Fortunately for him, his backup arrived in the form of Cool Mint and Spear Mint, floating into his room.

"Mr. Morisato, are you ready in there?" They said simultaneously as they floated into his room, both giving Gorgeous Rose a dirty look when they saw she had him tied up with her vines. Gorgeous Rose's expression did not falter like her mistress' had. Instead, she calmly let Keiichi down and floated out of the room silently, both the twin angels and Keiichi looking confusedly after her calm exit.

"Well…that was easy." Keiichi thought, imagining that if it had been Peorth under normal circumstances, she'd be flailing around and making a scene. Though he was going to monitor how she acted from now on to make sure she didn't leave Gorgeous Rose behind again, He'd need to in order to survive because Gorgeous Rose seemed just as eager as her mistress to "help" him out, despite his objections.

"Mistress wanted to make sure you were ready for breakfast." Spear Mint said, turning back to face Keiichi happily.

"We don't want it getting cold ya know!" Cool Mint said, beaming as well.

"Alright, I'm coming." Keiichi chuckled as he walked between the twins to the door. They walked down the hallway together, Cool Mint on his left and Spear Mint on his right, almost like child bodyguards. Keiichi chuckled at this notion and smiled when they got to the dining room. He was surprised to see Sayoko of all people sitting there with Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, Peorth and Lind. Everyone had a cup of tea and there was a spot open for Keiichi. Cool Mint and Spear Mint both floated behind Keiichi to try and hide themselves from Sayoko, who sighed.

"Woah, Sayoko, what are you doing here?" Keiichi asked, the surprise in his voice very obvious. Lind nodded silently and Cool Mint and Spear mint floated to each side of her, floating in a sitting position in midair. Though he could see why Lind had sent them to make sure he was coming soon, Sayoko being coming over was a rarity.

"Well, your tune up on my car certainly worked more than a small miracle on it Keiichi." Sayoko said, smiling a bit at him.

"Oh really?" Keiichi replied, feeling nervous. Despite the fact Sayoko did know about the goddesses, their angels and promised to keep quiet, he didn't know how she'd react to knowing he had tools that boosted a machine's performance just by touching it once.

"Well yes, my car has been performing extremely well for the past few days." She continued in a cheery tone. "A little too well." Her tone suddenly changed to a bit more suspicious one. "It's getting such good mileage that I haven't even lost 1/16th of a tank despite the fact I drove from Nekomi to Tokyo and back for a banquet."

"Oh really?" Keiichi said, his voice even more nervous as he sat between Lind and Belldandy.

"Yes, so good that it's functioning at twice the miles per hour it was advertised at."

"R-really?" Keiichi asked, trying not to show that he was getting very nervous. He apparently has way overdone it with the tools and it was going to bite him in the butt now.

"Yes, and my father wants to meet the mechanic who did the work to fix it up." She said, causing Keiichi's face to twitch. "He was a mechanic himself and he'd love to know how you made a foreign model car work at well over twice the efficiency rate.

"Is that so?" He asked, internally panicking. There was no way he'd reveal the machiner's tools to anyone else, given how rarely he even used them to begin with, if word got out about him owning "miracle tools", he was someone would try to steal them.

"Yes, I told him the fuel gauge was probably broken." Sayoko continued in an airy tone. "I'm assuming you used some sort of magic on my car as a reward for me not telling anyone about your angel." She paused for a moment to look at Keiichi, who nodded silently.

"You could say that." He replied, hoping Sayoko wouldn't ask more specific questions about his method.

"I figured," She said, sighing a bit. "Well, I suggest you undo whatever it is you did so my father doesn't come here demanding to find you. He's quite a stubborn old man when he sets his mind to something."

"It must be genetic then." Urd said, chuckling as Sayoko's face turned slightly red.

"Be quiet old hooker." She replied, grinning. The insult caused Peorth to fall over and laugh raucously for a bit while everyone else sighed as Urd's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me flat chest?" Urd asked, a vein on her forehead bulging slightly.

"You heard me." Sayoko replied. "Do I need to repeat myself so your old ears can hear me?" She asked, a similar vein bulging on her forehead.

"Hey now, let's not fight." Keiichi said feebly, hoping not to have any battles while they were inside the temple, or outside it if he could help it. Both Urd and Sayoko "hmphed" and began drinking their tea.

"I guess I'll have to make more breakfast than usual." Belldandy said cheerily. "Would you mind helping me Keiichi?" She asked, turning and smiling at Keiichi.

"Yeah, sure thing Belldandy." Keiichi said, sitting up and opening the door to the kitchen for Belldandy, whom he followed inside.

"Can I help too big sis?" Skuld asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"No, you're going to stay right here." Urd said as the door to the kitchen closed, cutting off any response Belldandy might have given, "I have something to discuss with you little missy."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Skuld shouted in protest.

"Yes, you have." Urd said, pulling Skuld out of the room by her ear, leaving a very awkward silence between Sayoko, Peorth, and Lind.

"Hey Belldandy." Keiichi said once they were in the kitchen, he handed Belldandy her apron.

"Yes Keiichi?" Belldandy asked while putting on her apron.

"Where are Mara and Chrono? I didn't see them at the table." Keiichi asked, reaching for the spare apron and putting it on as well.

"Mara is still sleeping in and Lind said Chrono is outside doing her morning routine." She replied, pulling out a few knives, spoons and bowls.

"Oooh," Keiichi replied, "do you think I'll be doing a morning routine along with my usual training?" he asked, getting out enough plates for everyone.

"I doubt Lind will give you one anytime soon Keiichi." Belldandy replied, taking out some eggs, cheeses, and various spices and herbs. "Most goddesses do not do anything before they have eaten and have been awake for a few hours when they begin training." Belldandy explained as she turned on all four stoves to a low heat and places four identical sized flat pans on each. "I believe Lind will have you training later in the afternoon, but not in the morning." She said, smiling brightly and she pulled out a large bowl and whisk. "Otherwise, you'd probably be too worn out to make it to work."

"Oh, yeah I suppose so." Keiichi said, thinking about it and realizing that Lind would work him as hard as she could, therefore, tiring him out completely.

"Lind said she would have something decided for you tonight. So please do not worry about it until then, alright Keiichi?" Belldandy asked with a smile.

"Sure thing Belldandy." Keiichi replied, smiling as well. Belldandy was right, Lind definitely knew what she was doing and would make sure Keiichi did his best as well.

After a tense breakfast of omelets, Keiichi headed outside and began working on Sayoko's car. He couldn't remember exactly every bolt he had turned with the Machiner's tools, but he figured he could try and replace a few of them so Sayoko's car would at least not run quite as well, and keep the Machiner modified ones in a box until later.

While he was taking a few of the more likely to be enchanted nuts, and bolts out, Peorth approached him and tapped his back, startling him.

"So you enchanted her car?" Peorth asked, looking over the car quickly and detecting a lot of magical parts, which she assumed were Keiichi's doing.

"Yeah, sorta." Keiichi said, rubbing the back of his head. " You know who the machiners are, right?" He responded, hoping she did know.

"A first class goddess would not be named such if she didn't know all the species in the universe" Peorth said with her usual dramatic flair. "Why?"

"Well, they gave me some tools and I used them on Sayoko's car." He said, looking for his grease rag he knew he'd need in a few minutes.

"Ohh, they are known for their enchanted items." Peorth said, nodding her head. "so I'm guessing you used whatever tool they gave you on the car and that gave it that boost?"

"Yeah, but I really don't know how to undo the enchantment, so I'll just have to replace the parts I can until I can figure a way out to get rid of them." He said, pulling out his toolbox and rummaging in it for a bit before he felt Peorth tap his shoulder again. "Yes Peorth?" Keiichi asked, praying she had a good reason for still being behind him.

"You know, I can just, disenchant the vehicle." She said, wiggling her index finger at the car, making it glow briefly. "See? That should have taken care of everything!" She smiled, "Would you like to know that spell Keiichi?" She floated closer to him, pressing her bust on the back of his head, much like Hild had done the previous night.

"Uuum, you should talk to Belldandy and Lind about that." Keiichi said, standing up quickly and moving away from Peorth. "They're the ones in charge of my training and everything,"

"Now now, you said I could train you myself as well." Peorth said, grinning at him. "I'm rated Earth Help Center's Number One goddess you know~. I can teach you a lot of things." She said, fully smiling now

"Oh I'm sure you can, but I do have to make sure Belldandy and Lind know about this, the last thing I'd want is to be unable to finish either of their training plans because I'd practiced with you too much." Keiichi explained. He didn't doubt Peorth could teach him a lot, but he did doubt how much energy he'd have left after any "training session" Peorth could devise.

"Hmph! You just don't want to be trained by me, do you?" Peorth asked, a grumpy look on her face as she turned her back to Keiichi.

"No no! it's not that!" Keiichi said, waving his arms frantically. "It's just that a lot has been happening and I'm trying to adjust, that's all!" That wasn't a lie either, he'd only had Yukiko for two who days and so much was going on that he really didn't know what to do besides trust that Belldandy would make sure everything would turn out ok.

"Well you should still let me teach you a few spells. Even goddesses in training know disenchantment spells before levitation spells." Peorth huffed, turning and facing Keiichi again.

"Then why would Belldandy teach me to levitation spell first?" Keiichi wondered aloud.

"Probably because she and Lind would be constantly watching you so they could just disenchant anything you did if you screwed up." Peorth stated bluntly. "In Heaven, goddesses have to practice on their own, their teacher can't always be watching them, so they have to know how to undo basic enchantments."

"Ohh" Keiichi replied. It made sense that he should know that spell now, But he was still confident that Lind and Belldandy would make sure he was alright. "Can you teach it to me after Lind explains my training routine to me tonight?" Keiichi asked, figuring that he'd try and save some energy for Peorth's training, if it really was such a basic spell, then he could imagine it wouldn't be too tricky to understand and he could probably do it with little energy. Peorth looked thoughtful again, then she smiled.

"Alright Keiichi, you'll learn the disenchantment spell tonight after you're done with Lind." She replied, smiling in a not-so-reassuring way that only she could pull off.

"Ok then! Well, I better get inside so I can get ready for work." Keiichi said, quickly walking past Peorth, hoping she didn't follow him. He bumped into Skuld on his way out, she was carrying what looked like a miniature Banpei with an antenna attached to its head.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted, barely taking the time to glare at him as she rounded a corner of the temple and disappeared.

"She's been acting really weird lately." Keiichi thought as he entered the house to see Lind and Belldandy with their helmets in the hallway, discussing something.

"I say we should teach him those spells." Lind said , looking at Belldandy with determined eyes.

"I do not believe Keiichi will have any use for them though." Belldandy replied, looking back at Lind with equally determined eyes. "We should not teach him anything unnecessary until he has more magical power Lind."

"Belldandy, these are spells so basic that even someone like you must know them." Lind said back

"Yes, but you and I already had large amounts of magic when we started learning spells Lind. Keiichi doesn't have that right now."

"Hey uhh, what's going on here" Keiichi asked as he got within earshot of the two goddesses.

"We're deciding whether or not to teach you a certain set of spells up front." Lind said, turning her gaze towards Keiichi.

"The problem is." Belldandy began "The spells are all basic offensive spells like a Fireball or Cutting Wind."

"Ohh, is that so?" Keiichi asked, imagining himself pointing at a random log and shooting a fireball from his hands at it, making it burn, or pointing at another log and making the wind cut it cleanly in two. "Well, what wrong with that Belldandy?"

"The problem is that those spells would use up a lot of your energy quickly. I'd much rather we teach you more basic spells like the ones I use to make clothing or make plants grow." Belldandy explained.

"Those spells cost much less energy and can be used many more times in a day than Fireball and Cutting Wind." Lind said, continuing the explanation.

"But when Belldandy and I first met, she told me she could only use a clothes changing spell a few times a day." Keiichi said, remembering how panicked he was when Belldandy first changed her outfit in front of Hiijiri and her mother.

"That is true Keiichi," Belldandy said, nodding her head. "But that was because I was just making those clothes out of thin air. You already have your own clothes, so we could teach you how to just switch them out for your current clothes before moving onto the clothing creation spells."

"I believe it would be better to teach you the offensive spells first." Lind said. "They would be more useful than the clothing spells if we were attacked by a rouge demon or other malevolent creature."

"But isn't Mara the only demon we really had to worry about until now?" Keiichi asked "She is still under the contract and she can't do anything now."

"Morisatos right." Mara said, appearing behind Belldandy and Lind, still in her pajamas. "I'm not gonna be pulling anything while I'm here so he's not in any immediate danger."

"And if another demon gets out?" Lind asked.

"Pff, like that's gonna happen with you goddesses here." Mara retorted. "Most of the demons in hell aren't even half as powerful as I am, they wouldn't dare show their faces where six goddesses are staying." She said, sounding proud when she mentioned her own power. "He's more likely to be threatened by a hot tea kettle than a demon at this point." Lind sighed.

"Nevertheless, I'd like him to know at least one of those spells." Lind said, "or at least a spell that is in tune with his elemental affinity so he can use it in an emergency."

"Why don't ya both just teach him one spell at a time till he's got it down?" Mara said, failing to see why they were even fighting about it. "The guys got two teacher for cryin out loud, surely he can handle learning two basic spells up front." Belldandy nodded her head at this.

"I agree with Miss Mara." Belldandy said. She'd personally have preferred that Keiichi not learn the offensive spells till much later, but Mara's idea was a good compromise that would allow both she and Lind to teach Keiichi the spells they thought he should know.

"I suppose it is a reasonable agreement." Lind said, turning back to Keiichi. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah, it sounds alright to me." Keiichi said.

"So I get to teach him all the spells I want as well~?" Peorth asked. She had floated in and been behind Keiichi for a while, but decided to listen in rather than announce her presence as usual. "I am training him too you know."

"Yes, you may also teach him spells Peorth, but please keep in mind that we have to let him use more of his time and energy while training with Lind than either of us." Belldandy said, she did trust Keiichi, but she knew he was not near powerful enough to have to learn three different spells at a time.

"And why does Lind get the most time with Keiichi?" Peorth asked, feeling snubbed.

"Because I'm training him for endurance and to increase his magical strength." Lind said raising an eyebrow at Peorth's question, it had seemed rather obvious to her why she'd need him for the longest amounts of training time.

"I can train him for endurance too." Peorth said, giving Keiichi a sexy grin behind him, giving him the chills once more. Lind gave Peorth a disapproving look, which Peorth returned, neither breaking eye contact. Belldandy tapped Keiichi's shoulder, surprising him.

"We should get to work soon Keiichi." She said, pointing to the clock.

"Yeah, you're right. Lind, we have to get going for work." Keiichi said, interrupting her staring match with Peorth.

"Alright, Let's get going then." Lind said, walking behind Keiichi and Belldandy as they walked down the hallway to the door past a pouting Peorth. "We will finish this discussion later Peorth."

"Hmph! I'll be waiting!" Peorth said, turning and heading to the tea room, which Sayoko left as Peorth entered.

"I'm assuming my car is ready for me?" She asked, looking directly at Keiichi.

"Yeah, it's good to go Sayoko, sorry for all the trouble." Keiichi said apologetically.

"Oh, it's not a big deal." Sayoko said dismissively. "It saved my money on gas and got me where I needed to go faster. Just be more careful if you're going to use magic on other people's things."

"Yeah, I'll be more careful from now on." Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I have a few classes later so I need to get to the campus, have a good day." Sayoko said before walking out the door.

"That was certainly…formal." Lind said. She knew proper etiquette and all things related due to her goddess training, but Sayoko's performance seemed downright curt.

"We should get going Keiichi." Belldandy said again. "We will be late if we don't go soon."

"Oh yeah!" Keiichi said, rushing out the door to his bike, Lind and Belldandy in hot pursuit.

Chihiro was once again waiting in front of Whirlwind's trailer, her wrench sitting beside her. She may trust Morisato to get something right when she told him to, but not when it came to women. So she was beginning extra cautious and wanted to make sure he had Lind riding side car. When he pulled up, Lind was in the side car, so Chihiro hid her wrench once again before greeting them.

"Well, we better open up shop then." Chihiro said as Keiichi, Belldandy and Lind all got off of Keiichi's bike and walked towards her.

"Indeed" Lind said. "It'd be bad if we didn't open on time."

"Right you are Lind." Chihiro said, turning and opening the door.

Chihiro had them organize the parts they had gotten yesterday in a specific way she wanted. Lind had helped Keiichi move the heavier parts. The rest of the day had been taken up by Belldandy answering random phone calls, a few customers coming in asking for some repairs in the morning, then things picked up after lunch and Keiichi had been working continuously from that point on, Chihiro helping him and Lind fetching parts for them while Belldandy served the waiting customers tea and treats.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over with." Keiichi said happily as he stretched while walking out of Whirlwind's trailer towards his bike. His back was a little sore from working all day and moving parts again.

"You did a very good job today Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling at him

"Thanks for help with that engine Lind." Chihiro said, glad the day was over and she could head home. Morisato and Bell were starting up Morisato's bike as she closed up. Lind, who had helped her move a few more heavy parts, following her out of the trailer.

"It was no problem." Lind said, shrugging as they closed up the store.

"How much longer are ya gonna be stayin' with Morisato and Bell anyway?" Chihiro asked, locking the door. "If you're gonna keep helpin' out around here, I'll have to start payin' ya you know."

"There will not be any need for that, I'm only here on vacation." Lind replied. "It would be strange to be paid for work while I'm on vacation."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chihiro said, shrugging. "But the helps appreciated. If you ever need a favor, feel free to ask."

"I will remember that." Lind replied, picking up her own helmet and putting it on before leaving Chihiro's side.

The ride back was smooth and not rigged with green lights, so Keiichi didn't expect to see Hild floating above the large bell near the temple when he arrived. Though he groaned all the same, knowing that, once again, dinner was going to be tense. He had been planning to let Yukiko out for the rest of the day to make up for the fact he hadn't had her out all morning, but with Hild around he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"What are you doing here now?" Lind asked Hild in an aggressive tone.

"Oh, I'm here for Keiichi's training of course~" Hild said playfully. "Why else?"

"I can give you a long list of reasons if you'd like." Urd said, walking out of the doorway, looking equally irate to see her mother.

"Oh Urdy, you say the darndest things…you should stop that." Hild replied, he voice going form bright and cheery to dark once again. Despite the strong urge to say "make me" Urd kept quiet, remembering that Hild did know the muting spell.

"Uhh, I hate to interrupt but we since we're having you over for dinner again Hild, can Belldandy and I start cooking? Keiichi asked, wanting to get inside and away from Hild as quickly as possible.

"Oh, I can take care of that Keiichi dear." Hild said, floating over and smiling at him. "I'll whip up a bunch of good food for everyone.

"That would be very nice, Thank you Hild." Belldandy said, smiling at Hild warmly

"Bet ya it's poisonous." Urd muttered under her breath, earning a glare from her mother.

"Well, with Hild handling dinner, I suppose you and Belldandy should start on the spells she wants teach you." Lind said, keeping an eye on Hild, who floated into the house. "My training will require you to have plenty of energy from dinner, so you'll be able to eat and relax for a bit before then."

"Oh that's great." Keiichi said, laughing nervously.

"Keiichi, I think we should head to your room." Belldandy said, seeming very eager to teach Keiichi. "don't you mean your room?" Urd said, grinning at how Keiichi blushed.

"Oh yes, that's right, our room, I'm sorry Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling once again. Keiichi, whose face now would have put all the tomatoes on the earth, and those yet on earth, to shame, nodded his head and walked towards the door in a slightly punch-drunk way, Belldandy by his side.

"Aw, it's so adorable how embarrassed he is~" Urd said, her tone matching her mothers.

"Sometimes I do wonder if he ever talked to women before now." Peorth, who had just floated down from watching the previous scene, said, settling between Urd and Lind.

"He must have at some point." Lind said. Skuld, who was watching through another multi dimensional periscope from her room twitched violently when Belldandy said "our room" to Keiichi. He was stealing her Big Sis away and everyone was suspiciously ok with this. But not her, oh her new invention was sure to impress her sister far more than anything Keiichi could do, she just knew it.

"Ok, so what spell am I learning?" Keiichi asked eagerly. He'd calmed down from his embarrassment attack and was happily standing with Belldandy in their room.

"Well, is there any spell you'd really like to know?" Belldandy asked. She did want to teach Keiichi a few specific spells, but given that she was going to be teaching him spells he'd be using on a regular basis, she wanted to make sure there weren't any he really wanted to know.

"Oh, one second Belldandy." Keiichi said, calling out Yukiko. Even if Hild was in the house, he figured he and Yukiko would be safe if it was just them in a room with Belldandy. Yukiko smiled down at Keiichi when he let her out, she had been watching what was going on so she knew he was about to learn a new spell. "Hey Yukiko, how're you?"

"I'm very well master thank you." Yukiko replied, smiling again. She then bowed to Belldandy "It is nice to see you as well Mistress Belldandy."

:It is very nice to see you was well Yukiko." Belldandy said, bowing her head. "So Keiichi what spell would you like to learn?"

"Hmm, well that clothes making spell looks really useful, could I learn that one?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, but that spell could very well drain you of all your magic for a day." Belldandy replied.

"Is it that difficult?" Keiichi asked, he didn't want to learn anything too complicated.

"No it's really a very basic spell, but it requires you to take molecules from the air and rearrange them into the clothes." Belldandy explained.

"Oh, so that's why when you did that spell the first time it took so much of your magic." Keiichi said, remembering when he and Belldandy first met.

"Yes!" Belldandy said happily.

"But you just did it this morning and you don't seem tired." Keiichi asked, now very confused. He had assumed that she was always using this spell to get her clothes.

"Oh, the reason for that is the more you cast a spell, the less energy it takes to use." Belldandy explained.

"Ahh, so I would eventually be able to do it without a problem?"Keiichi said, imagining being able to change his clothes to fit any occasion without worrying about being too tired to enjoy whatever event he was at that required him to change clothes.

"Eventually, but I do not think Lind or Peorth would appreciate it if practicing the one spell I taught you would tire you out too much for them to practice with you." Belldandy explained "Are there and other spells you would like to know?"

"Hmm." Keiichi said, closing his eyes and thinking for a bit. He already knew a levitation spell, and he figured Belldandy would end up teaching him a spell for psychokinetic abilities when he got the levitation spell down pact, so he wouldn't want to rush that. The instant clothing spell was definitely out of the question if it was going to tire him out so much. He doubted he could afford to be tired for anything Lind would throw at him, and running away from Peorth if she got too enthusiastic.

"May I make a suggestion Master?" Yukiko asked, moving so she was beside Keiichi so he wouldn't have to look up every time she spoke.

"Of course Yukiko, what's your idea? "Keiichi asked, both he and Belldandy looking at the angel.

"What about a spell for just changing clothes?" Yukiko asked, making a swapping motion with her hands. "Instead of making new clothes, you change the location of the clothes you're wearing with the ones you want?"

"Huh, that's not a bad idea." Keiichi said, making Yukiko beam. She did enjoy hearing him praise her for having a good idea. "Is there a spell for that Belldandy?

"Yes there is." Belldandy said, nodding as she did so.

"Does it take as much energy as the clothes creating spell?" He asked, both he and Yukiko praying the answer was a no.

"No, it is a very low level spell that takes very little energy." Belldandy explained. "I'm sure you could use that spell easily."

"Well then why don't you just use it?" Keiichi asked, figuring it'd be much easier for Belldandy just to put on clothes visa magic as opposed to creating them all the time.

"I don't actually own my own clothes." Belldandy replied. "I just make them every morning, make them into a nightgown for sleeping, and then do it again the next morning." Belldandy explained, smiling the whole time.

"Huh" Keiichi said, though this made sense, the fact Belldandy didn't own any clothes disturbed him deeply. He mentally made a note to buy Belldandy clothes on his next trip into town. "I guess I'd like to learn that spell then."

"Alright, please close your eyes then" Belldandy instructed, Keiichi complied, closing his eyes slowly so that he couldn't see anything else in the room."Oh Yukiko you may want to move away from Keiichi incase the spell doesn't work properly." Belldandy said before continuing." I don't think one of Keiichi's shirts would be able to clothe both of you."

"Oh! Alright." Yukiko said, floating so she was next to Belldandy now, focusing intently on her master's still figure.

"What next Belldandy?" Keiichi asked, felling the telltale tug that meant Yukiko has detached herself from his person.

"Good, now imagine the clothes you're wearing." She continued. Keiichi mentally imagined his body covered by his white shirt, jacket, boxers and jeans. "Ok, now imagine the clothes you want to change into." Belldandy's voice rang amidst Keiichi's concentration. He imagined his other pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and boxers. "Good, now just will them to switch locations." Keiichi did so, he felt his body feel lighter for a second, and a glow registered to him through his closed eyes before he felt himself suddenly very warm.

"Did I do it right Belldandy?" Keiichi asked, hoping the response was a yes. He felt like he had done something, and if the spell was really that easy to use, he'd have no problem pulling it off.

"Well, sort of." She replied, a slight waver in her voice. "Though, we may have a problem."

"What's that?" Keiichi asked, opening his eyes and noticing he had put on ALL off his extra pairs of white shirts, jeans, and boxers, though he noticed his jacket and, what he assume dot be his original outfit, had made its way into the closet unharmed. "Augh!" He shouted, trying to move and falling backwards. Though the fall didn't hurt, he did have over 10 layers of clothes on and therefore was sufficiently cushioned, But he felt silly as he tried to stand up, only managing to wiggle around like a turtle that was flipped on its shell. "I think I see the problem." He said from the floor, sighing. Yukiko floated over and pulled him up, only for him to fall back down again, sighing heavily. "Thanks Yukiko, but I don' think I'm going anywhere for now."

"Yes I'm sorry master." Yukiko replied, bowing to his laying figure.

"Its no problem, don't apologize." Keiichi replied, giving Yukiko a warm smile.

"Maybe you should switch back into your original clothes now Keiichi." Belldandy said, sounding a bit concerned that he had fallen, but he seemed unharmed, so she wouldn't fret over it. Keiichi nodded his head, and closed his eyes, he fell the rest of the way to the ground as his excessive layers returned to his closet and he was back in his first set of clothes.

"Well, at least we know I can do the spell." He said, chuckling and sitting up before standing. "So I suppose that's a good thing." He said, smiling brightly at Belldandy.

"Yes it is, though we do need to do something about what just happened." Belldandy replied. "I do not believe a goddess has experienced this problem before."

"Somehow, I don't have a hard time believing that." Keiichi said, laughing lightly.

"but I have to wonder what we should do in a situation like this." Belldandy said,, looking pensive. "should I just change the colors of your shirts?"

"I suppose that would work, but then we'd need to use different laundry detergent, and we don't need to be spending more money right now." Keiichi replied. He honestly liked that idea because it was simple, but with so many extra people living in the house and doing their own laundry, he doubted they could afford to have to buy all the extra detergent they'd need. "But maybe when we get our money situation more stable, we can do that." He said, deciding that, when they saw what Mara made coupled with how much they'd be spending regularly, they could probably switch to this plan.

"Ok then." Belldandy said, not looking downtrodden by Keiichi turning down her idea.

"Could we put them in different locations? Then master would think he wanted to switch with the clothes in a certain position." Yukiko chimed in.

"Well, that would make it easier to get a certain pair of clothes." Keiichi said, nodding his head.

"But what if you forgot where a pair was and it wasn't there and tried to switch them out?" Belldandy said, causing Keiichi to mentally think of himself trying to switch clothes and ending up being nude because he'd forgotten where he put all his clothes.

"Ehhh, maybe a different idea?" Keiichi said, again looking pensive.

"How about we pair the clothes up?" Belldandy said, walking over and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt and piling them together.

"Yeah, that could work." Keiichi said, but then a thought occurred to him. "But what if I forgot which pair I already worn?"

"Could we number them?" Yukiko offered, pointing to a marker on the desk. "Then Master could just try and keep track of which pair of clothes he had already worn and wouldn't have to worry about them being located anywhere but his closet, and he can just keep a list of the numbers on him."

"Yeah, that sounds simple enough." Keiichi said, walking over and grabbing his marker. By the time he had turned around, Belldandy was already writing the numbers down on a few pairs of his jeans with a marker she created, also repairing any of the pants that had ripped from being layered on top of multiple set's of other jeans.

When dinner came around, Hild had prepared a very large meal for everyone. Keiichi could identify most of it as chicken, various types of sushi, and a few different versions of cooked tuna. Though there were a few dishes he thought looked like calamari, but it definitely wasn't colored like any calamari he'd seen. He sat Next to Belldandy and Yukiko floated behind him, Belldandy had enchanted a plate, tea plate and cup to float above Keiichi's head so Yukiko had her own plate and drink. By the time Mara had shown up to join them, Urd and Hild had already eaten most of the mystery dish nobody else had wanted to touch. Though she didn't seem overly disappointed by this judging by the fact she didn't actually say anything other than "pass me a plate of everything." Everyone finished quickly, not talking much . Though this could be chalked up to the fact everyone was tense form having Hild cook and they were expecting to randomly have something happen. Keiichi was pretty sure he saw Skuld with some kind of pill in her hand that Urd also had. Lind was especially tense, though it wasn't unexpected when the Lord of Hell was serving her dinner with an unwavering grin the whole time

Hild also agreed to take care of the dishes, which only aroused further suspicion until she enchanted them to clean themselves, allowing her the freedom to follow Keiichi around until Peorth grabbed him and Yukiko via thorny vines and pulling him into Urd's room from the dining room and put a seal on the door.

"Ohh, common, let me in~" Hild pouted from the other side of the door, hardly making any genuine effort to open it herself.

"No! It is my turn to train Keiichi and you will not interfere!" Peorth shouted at the glowing door. Keiichi and Yukiko looked around and noticed the space doubler sitting in a corner of the room plugged into the wall, which explained how Urd's room was now three times as large as it used to be, though the ceiling was now the same height it always was, so Skuld must have modified it. Half the room was still very Urd-like with a nice carpet and shelves full of unknown potion ingredients and other assorted mystical looking devices along with a large four-poster bed with purple sheets and a thin red veil surrounding it. The part he had been pulled into, which he assumed to be Peorth's, had a very plush red carpet and another four-poster bed, though this one had a lace trim on the black curtains. There were various manga on Peorth's shelves which Keiichi assumed were stolen from Skuld's room along with several other books that had runes as titles so he couldn't tell what they were on. There were also a few different mannequins with various silk outfits on them.

"Uhh Peorth, can't we train after Lind's training?" Keiichi asked, thankful he hadn't been thrown onto the bed.

"Master will need a lot of his energy for Mistress Lind's training." Yukiko chimed in.

"No! Lind will tire you out and then you won't have enough energy for me!" Peorth said, turning to Keiichi and smiling wickedly, causing him to gulp audibly.

"But earlier you said" Keiichi began, only to be interrupted by Peorth.

"I changed my mind!" She said firmly.

"I thought we were working on just a disenchantment spell." Keiichi replied, growing more and more concerned that he wouldn't have the energy to do Lind's training from trying to run away from Peorth.

"You are, but we're going to do it multiple times." Peorth said, her grin still on her face as she made three volumes of the manga float in front of Keiichi's face. "See these?"

"Yeah, aren't those Skuld's issues of Doban Manga Monthly?" Keiichi asked, noticing a large stamp on the backs with Skuld's face on them.

"Who owns them isn't important right now." Peorth said, dodging his question. "The point is they're enchanted to float and they won't stop until you disenchant them. Now, I'll show you this as many times as it takes Keiichi, but please do pay attention." She said, knowing that Lind and Belldandy wouldn't wait forever before coming to look for Keiichi, so she had to at least teach him the spell before they showed up. "Disenchanting something involves firstly, knowing whether or not it's enchanted. Goddesses can see if something is enchanted by looking at it because it'll have a magical aura."

"Ok, so how will I know when it's enchanted?" Keiichi asked, not being a goddess and therefore not having magical detection vision.

"Because it'll be doing something it shouldn't be." Peorth said flatly. "How else would you know?"

"I dunno, oh! Can you see the aura Yukiko?" he asked, looking at Yukiko, who nodded back.

"Yes master I can." She replied, smiling.

"Well there we go then." Keiichi said, smiling as well, Yukiko can just tell me when something is enchanted so I'll know without having to ask anyone.

"I'm surprised he figured to ask about his angel so quickly." Peorth thought, smiling calmly. She was going to tell him that after he'd done the spell a few times, but since he figured it out on his own, that saved her the time. "I should have expected it though, he his clever in a few ways." still smiling as she thought this.

"So are all three books enchanted individually? Or are they just under one big enchantment?" Keiichi asked Yukiko, hoping she could tell the difference. He asked because he remembered Lind had asked him how many times he had cast a spell before, and he wanted to be able to give an accurate answer. He had assumed they were individually enchanted, but he wanted to be sure.

"One of them is individually enchanted, but the other two have a joint enchantment on them." Yukiko said, staring at the books intently for a few seconds before pointing to the books as she described the enchantment on them.

"Oh." Keiichi said, looking at the book that was the individually enchanted one. "Ok Peorth, how do I do a disenchantment spell?" Peorth was floating looking slightly put out. She had been planning on having Keiichi try to disenchant the first book and get it successfully, then have him try it on the second book and have him fail because it was a stronger enchantment. But because he was being so thorough with this, all her built in surprises were ruined. But she would not let this ruin her lesson!

"After identify that the object is enchanted, you have to know what kind of spell it's enchanted by. In this case it's a Levitation spell and a Joint Levitation spell. "You'll have to leave identifying the spell to Yukiko because you can't do that by yourself."

"Ok, and then what? Is there a specific spell to disenchant something?" Keiichi asked, looking at Peorth now.

"All enchantments are a form of program, so you have to tell it to delete itself." Peorth began. "Simple spells are easy to delete and usually just have a simple key or password."

"So the disenchantment spell is like a password?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, though if you can see a program's physical status, it's usually easy to find the key." Peorth explained, tapping the book and making a large symbol appear in front of Keiichi. "See this?"

"Yeah, it looks like a triangle with a square in it and a half of a circle inside the square." Keiichi said, describing the shapes before him.

"Good, now what looks like it would complete the symbol?" Peorth asked, "If you figure it out, you should draw the connection with your finger, if it's correct, the enchantment will disappear."

"What happens if I get it wrong?" Keiichi asked, worrying he and Yukiko may be in for a nasty surprise if he got it wrong.

"Nothing on a basic enchantment, but on ones that have protection on them, usually it will usually shock you painfully." Peorth said, watching Keiichi cringe slightly. "These ones won't shock you." She said, sighing loudly. "They're really basic spells anyway. It's not like they're not too complicated to figure out. You're a smart boy Keiichi~" She said adding a slightly sultry tone to her last sentence.

"Alright, well, this one seems obvious."Keiichi said, running his finger so the half circle became a full circle, a blue line tracing where he put his finger. When he finished, he pulled his finger away and the symbol glowed green before vanishing, causing the book to drop to the floor gently. "Ah, that wasn't too bad."

"Very good, now try the other one.." Peorth instructed, motioning to Yukiko to tap the books. Yukiko tapped, them pulling up two separate symbols identical to the previous one that were partially connected by a thin spiral pattern.

"Ok, this looks simple enough." Keiichi said, taking his finger and running his hand to make each of the half circles full circles, but the spell didn't disappear. "Huh, did I do it wrong?" He thought out loud. Little did he know Peorth had customized the spell so he'd have to have Yukiko help him with it.

"I guess you'll have to think about this on Keiichi darling." He said smiling and sitting down, watching him think.

"Hmm, lets see here." Keiichi said, working out the various ways to solve the puzzle. He figured that they had the same solution as the last one, but maybe he had to solve them at the same time? He used both hands to draw the circles simultaneously, but nothing happened once again. "Huh, maybe this?" he tried starting on the left hand symbol, completing it and then completing the other one a bit after. Again, nothing happened. "This?" he did them in the reverse order, still nothing. "Maybe this?" He did them at the same time, rotating his hands inward, nothing. He did the same thin rotating both his hands clockwise to get the same result. "Hmm, maybe I need to connect a different part."

"No, you've got the idea right, but you're missing something key Keiichi." Peorth said, resisting the urge to giggle it was still impressive he'd worked out all those different ways to do it and still be wrong.

"Hmm…what could I be missing? "Keiichi thought, Yukiko, who had been watching tried everything Keiichi did, but got the same result.

"Ah! I know, let's try it at the same time!" Keiichi said, putting his left hand on the left symbol. "I mean worst that can happen is we're wrong, right?" He asked, looking at Yukiko, who smiled back and put her right hand on the right symbol.

"Right Master." She said. They both completed the circles with their fingers, both beaming when the symbol flashed green and vanished.

"Ahah! We did it!" Keiichi said happily, raising his hands in victory Yukiko mimicked his motion happily.

"Very good, now if you ever run into either of these spells again, you'll be able to automatically disenchant them just be touching the object and thinking, 'disenchant'" Peorth said,

"Really? I guess you guys must know a lot of enchantments, because I've never seen Belldandy have to do this before." Keiichi said, remembering that Belldandy often just had to touch something to disenchant it.

"Yes, while we're training, we goddesses are required to do over 10,000 disenchantment's minimum, to cover all the basic, medium and complex disenchantments. Anything beyond those are usually demon and demonic disenchanting is another thing entirely." Peorth explained with her usual gusto and flair in her voice. "Though most goddesses are required to learn a large amount of demonic programs as well. Urd would know them best though seeing as she did live in Hell for a while."

"Ah, that would explain it." Keiichi said, looking thoughtfully a the ground.

"Now for your reward Kei-i-chi" Peorth said stressing the syllables in his name as she pulled down a bit of her spandex top. She had to admit, she didn't know he could run fast enough to get from where he was sitting to the door and close it so quickly, let alone do it while pulling Yukiko along. "Well I never…" Peorth said, half in awe and half in anger.

"Damn it! I thought she was gonna stop doing that!" Keiichi said, panting against the outside wall. He hoped he didn't use up too much energy running, but he had wanted out of there, fast.

"Are you alright Master?" Yukiko asked, noting Keiichi's heavy breathing.

"Yeah" he said, slumping down on the floor "Just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"Ok Master" Yukiko said, waiting till Keiichi stood up again and reattaching herself to his back. Keiichi stretched a bit and decided he'd better head outside in case Lind was looking for him. Sur enough, Lind was outside, watching Chrono do more training routines. Hild was floating nearby watching as well, though, judging by the look on her face, she was just really bored until she spotted Keiichi.

"There you are Keiichi." She said, floating gently to him and landing beside him. "I was so worried that goddess had begun to torture you." She said, giving him a hug as she did so. Yukiko vainly attempted to push Hild away from Keiichi.

"No, she was just teaching me how to disenchant things, that's all." Keiichi said, trying to move away from Hild unsuccessfully until Lind came up and yanked him away from Hild.

"Is it safe to assume you have finished Peorth's training for today?" She asked, standing between Keiichi and Hild.

"Yeah, we're done for today." Keiichi said, Yukiko nodding in agreement behind him.

"Good, would you like to begin my training then?" Lind asked politely.

"Yeah, oh! Do I need to get the training orb? I left it in my room today, sorry." Keiichi said, bowing a bit.

"It's quite alright, and yes, some of the training will require you to use the orb." Lind said, nodding her head. " Please remember to bring your orb everywhere with you from now on though."

"Yeah, sorry Lind." Keiichi said, heading inside to get his orb.

"Ohh, a training orb? I thought Goddesses had to earn their training orbs?" Hild asked, grinning at Lind. "Why would you give him one?" Hild floated closer towards Lind, her grin plastered onto her face.

"Goddesses do earn their orbs, But. " Lind turned to glare at Hild "Given what he has been through by your hands and others, I would say he has more than earned it."

"Mm, perhaps." Hild said, her grin turning into a full smile. "But maybe he'll really earn it someday."

No major comments this time, I'm REALLY SORRY it took so long, this last semester has had me sleeping less than usual so I had to wait till break to even have time to type the story.

Next chapter will be about training and a surprise from Skuld. Hope you all enjoy this long chapter, I'm hoping the next one will be even longer still. ^^


	11. Ah! Now I Can Fight?

Keiichi walked quickly to his room to get his training orb. He did feel a bit bad that he was technically late to Lind's training due to Peorth's insistence on training him first. He walked into his room and picked up the training orb in its special chainmail holder and clipped it to his side. He passed Mara on the way back outside.

"Where ya headed Morisato?" She asked, having only been back long enough to eat, she didn't know that he trained right after dinner.

"Outside, Lind's training me starting today." He said stopping instead of running by Mara. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't envy ya Morisato" She said chuckling.

"Whys that?" he asked, wondering what about him training could possibly amuse Mara so much.

"Valkyries are the toughest goddesses around, they train like crazy and work their asses off every time they do train from what I've heard." Mara said, seeming slightly gleeful at this notion. "I bet that valkyrie will work you to the bone."

"I guess." Keiichi said, though he wasn't as frightened by this as Mara had thought he'd be "But Lind is really strong, so whatever she has me do will probably make me strong like her, right?" Keiichi mused openly, causing Mara to shudder, then laugh at the notion of Keiichi being as strong as a valkyrie.

"Yeah, good luck with that Morisato." Mara said, walking to her room, still chuckling.

"Wonder what she thought was so funny." Keiichi wondered out loud as he headed back outside where Lind was still waiting.

"I do not know Master." Yukiko said, though she did feel a bit concerned about what Mara had said. Keiichi wanted to be as powerful as Lind, and she was concerned that Lind may not be able to knock down her training methods to Keiichi's level.

Hild was floating above the prayer bell looking bored once again, snapping her attention to Keiichi immediately when he emerged.

"Are you ready Keiichi?" Lind asked. Keiichi nodded.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." He said, Yukiko looking at Lind determinedly as well.

"Very well then, let us begin." Lind said, walking into the large open space between the temple and its fence, Keiichi followed her, keeping only a few steps behind her. "I'm going to teach you some very basic offensive spells for self defense against supernatural entities Keiichi." Lind said, her voice carrying a very serious tone, she glance dup at Yukiko as well. "Given the partnership you two now have, I do not expect you to be able to use these spells to their full potential right away, but I expect a somewhat adequate version by the end of our training tonight. Am I clear?"

"Yes mam!" Keiichi and Yukiko both said, stiffening up slightly.

"Good, first we have to determine your elemental affinity Keiichi." Lind said, making a large ice crystal appear in her hands. "As you may know, my domain is ice, Belldandy's is wind, Urd's is fire, and Skuld's is water. Your domain could very well be any of these or something entirely different. May I see your training orb?" She asked, holding her hand out to him.

"Of course." Keiichi said, unclipping his orb from his belt and handing it to Lind, who poked at it a couple times before it suddenly glowed bright blue and froze in her hand.

"It is now set to check someone's elemental affinity." She explained , setting the orb on the ground, where it thawed instantaneously. "If you pick it up, we will automatically know your affinity." Keiichi leaned down and picked up the orb, it did nothing for a moment, then was suddenly surrounded by a small whirlwind, levitating above Keiichi's hand.

"You are a wind type, this was expected seeing how much you are around Belldandy." Lind said, nodding her head and summoning her axe suddenly.

"Woah! Why do we need your axe Lind?" Keiichi said, frightened that he would be fighting her.

"It is very easy for someone to put more power into a spell than they need. My axe is a power limiter, so I feel if I am to cast spells at the level you will be without having them cause damage to your home, I will need my limiter." She explained calmly. "When you become strong enough, weaker spells will become stronger as well when you cast them."

"Oh." Keiichi said, frowning as a thought occurred to him. "Hey Lind"

"Yes Keiichi?" Lind replied, finding it odd he had a question already.

"Since Yukiko already had a mistress before, would she have her own elemental affinity?" he asked, cornered that he'd end up learning spells that Yukiko would struggle with because she didn't have a wind affinity as well.

"I was worried about this as well Mistress Lind." Yukiko said, nodding her head. "Given that I do not remember my previous Mistress…" She paused for a moment before continuing "Would I have her elemental affinity and not Master Keiichi's?" Lind looked genuinely puzzled for a moment then shrugged her shoulders.

"It is entirely possible, though I doubt it given that you have accepted Keiichi as your current Master." Lind replied, wondering how this would work out herself. The situation had not come up before in heaven, so this kind of thing was a large unknown factor, then again, most things concerning Keiichi were. "Hand her you're orb Keiichi, we'll have to see what affinity she is as well." Keiichi nodded his head, Yukiko picked up the orb and the small whirlwind stayed in place around the orb, though it seemed to be a slightly calmer whirlwind than when Keiichi held it. "It appears that it either your original mistress had a wind affinity, or you have adapted to Keiichi's affinity due to your unique circumstances." Lind said, relived that the situation was not complicating itself. Had Yukiko been of a different affinity than Keiichi, he would have been unable to cast the much higher level spells without much more training than even a goddess usually had to put in to make up for the difference of affinities.

"Huh, I guess that means I worried for nothing." Keiichi said, smiling at Yukiko, who smiled back.

"Indeed Master." She said as she handed Keiichi back his orb. Keiichi handed the orb back to Lind, causing it to freeze, Lind tapped it a few more times and it thawed, gently resting on her palm.

"It is now back to its normal mode." Lind said, handing it to Keiichi. "I will teach you the "Cutting Wind" spell tonight." She turned and looked around, picking up a pebble from the ground and tossing it into the air. She then moved her hand in a slicing motion and Keiichi saw a transparent blade form from the tips of her fingers as she moved her hand. When she stopped moving her arm, the blade rushed forward and sliced the pebble neatly in two. It fell to the ground in its two parts, each with a very smooth surface on one side. "You swing your arm to make a blade in the air, it will cut through most substances here on earth and a fair amount of heavenly and demonic items."

"That doesn't sound really low level to me." Keiichi said, a sweat drop forming on his back.

"It is Master." Yukiko said, moving so her head was next to Keiichi's while she was still attached to his back. The spell Dashio had taught her was used for ripping things apart at a much grander scale, using multiple with blades in multiple directions, so only using a single blade seemed very low level to her.

"It is rather low level" Hild said, floating down so she was just above the ground in front of the bell. "Then again, my teleportation spell is also very low level for me~" she said, bragging a bit

"Really? Well, if you two say so." Keiichi said, shrugging, not too encouraged by Hild's words, but he would believe Yukiko's words.

"It is not a difficult spell, and given your natural wind affinity, it should come fairly easily to you." Lind said, producing a scroll from thin air and handing it to Keiichi. "This has the incantation on it, I suggest you either memorize it or write it down somewhere else, the scroll is borrowed from Heaven so I would rather not have it left on earth too long."

"Ok." Keiichi said, reading the spell and finding it was a surprisingly short incantation. So he felt he could have it memorized by the end of the night. "I think I can handle it Lind" Keiichi said, handing her back the scroll.

"Very well" Lind said as she rolled up the scroll and making it disappear with a slight glow, sending it back to heaven. "Please cast the spell on your orb." Lind pointed a finger at the orb and it began to float in midair.

"Alright, here we go!" Keiichi said, tensing one of his arms. "uh, do I say the spell before or after I swing my arm Lind?"

"Preferably before you start the swing." Lind said. "The longer your swing, the wider the air blade will be. But it will also be more draining. Try to just make the blade as wide as your shoulders to start out with." She instructed, making the motion herself.

"Alright." Keiichi said, nodding his head and staring at the floating orb and moving his hand so it was between himself and the orb. You ready Yukiko?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes Master" she said, nodding her head.

"Arightly then, here goes." Keiichi tensed the muscles in his arm before starting the incantation. "Divine spirits of the gentle breeze, I ask you now to lend me your might and cut down my foes!" he finished and swung his arm as hard as he could, producing a smooth blade in the air that flew over the orb and at Hild. "Ack! Watch out Hild!" He shouted, not wanting to hurt her. "How do I cancel the spell Lind?" Lind didn't say anything as Hild kicked the wind blade, causing it to dissipate.

"It's not very nice to attack others Keiichi~" Hild said in a slightly sing-song voice. "They could get the wrong impression of you~." Her eyes glowing purple temporarily before she teleported over to Keiichi, putting her shoe very close to his face. "You even broke my shoes." She said in a pouty voice. "See?" Keiichi looked down at Hild's shoe, which was level with his nose, there was a small cut in it just above the middle of her foot, though her exposed bronze skin underneath was untouched.

"It is also not polite to mess with a trainee's spells Hild." Lind replied coldly. "Keiichi, the Cutting Wind spell will not miss a stationary target unless it is interfered with. I assume you decided it would be funny to scare him?" She said, giving Hild a cold look.

"Oh phooey, caught red handed." Hild said, giggling slightly before replying. "But he at least got the spell to work, isn't that what really counts here?" she said, floating back to above the bell contentedly.

"Yes I suppose that is what counts." Lind said, less than pleased Hild was still there. "Do you feel tired at all Keiichi?" Lind asked, wanting to make sure Keiichi was still goo to use the spell a few more times.

"Nah, I feel fine Lind, you ok Yukiko?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes Master" Yukiko said, nodding her head as she said it.

"Very well then, please try and cast the spell again, hopefully we can do it without any outside parties interfering this time." Lind said, her tone a bit irate at the end of her request.

"I am sorry I am late, I was going over other spells I might teach Keiichi." Belldandy said as she exited the temple and stood beside Lind. "Has Keiichi cast a spell yet?"

"Yes, he is able to cast Cutting Wind, he's a wind affinity like yourself." Lind informed Belldandy, who smiled brightly.

"That's very nice to hear!" She said, her smile growing, "How well did he cast it?" even for Belldandy, her voice was extremely enthusiastic.

"He did, but Hild interfered with it, so we did not know how well he cast it. He was about to attempt the spell again." Lind said, nodding her head towards Keiichi.

"Belldandy's watching me, I gotta do this perfectly." Keiichi thought as he put his arm back to chest level. "Divine spirits of the gentle breeze, I ask you now to lend me your might and cut down my foes!" He shouted once again and he swung his arm, the blade formed smoothly and rushed towards the orb, hitting it, then dissipating. "Alright! Two for two!" he said, happy he'd gotten the spell right twice and nothing bad had happened. The orb glowed and blue runes appeared on it. Lind pulled it over to her magically and looked at the runes with Belldandy before looking at Keiichi. "How'd I do?" he asked a she saw them looking a the orb.

"Well, you cast the correct spell, though you put far more energy into it than you needed to." Lind began, tapping the orb a bit, causing the runes to disappear. "But you performed it at 79% efficiency all around."

"Is that good?" Keiichi asked hesitantly, Yukiko also looked worried about their performance.

"For a non-goddess who is just learning to use magic, yes, this is exceptionally good." Belldandy said, beaming brightly at Keiichi.

"Alright!" Keiichi said, pumping his fist into the air in victory.

"I'm glad you did it so well!" Yukiko said, mimicking his motion in happiness.

"However, that's for a mortal using magic Keiichi." Hild said from her floating position atop the bell. "For a goddess, that'd be a rather abysmal score for such a low level spell."

"Oh, really?" Keiichi said, losing some of his enthusiasm.

"Yes, for someone who already has a large reservoir of magic and natural ability for magic, it would be, but Keiichi isn't a god or a goddess." Belldandy said, looking encouragingly at Keiichi. "You are doing very well and could probably master this spell in a week if we train continuously."

"Thanks Belldandy, I appreciate that." Keiichi said, blushing at the prospect of spending some time alone with her.

"Given that you did better than I had expected you to do on "Cutting Wind" I should probably teach you a defensive spell as well." Lind said, summoning another scroll. "After all, giving a good man a sword without a shield, then sending him into battle is a good way to lose a good man." Lind said, floating the scroll over to Keiichi. "This is the basic "Wall of Wind" spell." Lind explained. "Belldandy, if you would?" Belldandy nodded and closed her eyes for a moment of concentration before using the spell.

"Oh spirits of the divine wind, I ask you to wrap me in your loving arms and protect me from my enemies. Wall of Wind!" Belldandy said. A large breeze shot up around her, creating a semi transparent wall of solid spinning air with an open top. Lind threw a rock at it, which got swept away by the wind and knocked into the bell, making a faint "ding" noise.

"I will never understand why they tell us to shout our spell's name before casting it." Lind said, nodding to Keiichi to try the spell as Belldandy dismissed her shield.

"Because it is polite Lind" Belldandy said smiling brightly, Lind rolled her eyes and sighed before resuming speaking.

"I believe that a shield that pushes an opponent's attack out of the way is very fitting for someone like you who doesn't like to hurt his opponent." She said, looking at Keiichi.

"Well, let's give it a try then." Keiichi said, concentrating for a second before starting the incantation. "Oh spirits of the divine wind, I ask you to wrap me in your loving arms and protect me from my enemies. Wall of Wind!" he shouted, causing a large wall of visible wind to appear around him. Despite he could see the wind around him, he didn't feel it. Instead, he just felt warmth enveloping his body. Then it occurred to him that he didn't know how to cancel the spell, and it was probably not going to stop working until he told it to. "Uhh Belldandy, Lind!" he said, assuming the wall he had conjured was not a roaring wind and was like Belldandy's calm one.

"Yes Keiichi?" They both responded calmly.

"How do I stop the spell? I dunno how long I can keep it up." He responded, laughing nervously. To his surprise, Yukiko leaned down so her mouth was level with his ear.

"If you just think that you want the spell to stop, it will fade." She said, happy she could help him. The higher level shield spells she knew disappeared whenever the caster wanted them to, so she figured it wasn't too unlikely that the lower level spells worked the same. While Yukiko explained this, Lind hurled the training orb at the wall, making Keiichi and Yukiko jump a bit, it slid off the wall and then landed off in the distance near the wall that surrounded the temple grounds.

"Oh, is that it?" Keiichi said, mentally thinking that he wanted the shield to disperse, and it did, the wind dying down until he no longer felt the warmth it had been giving off.

"How did you figure out how to cancel the spell Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, walking towards him as Lind went to pick up to orb.

"Yukiko told me how." Keiichi replied, grinning slightly as he answered. They both turned to Lind who was walking towards them holding the orb. "How'd I do Lind?" Keiichi asked, eager to hear his "grade".

"Again, surprisingly well." Lind said handing the orb to Belldandy, who suddenly beamed at Keiichi.

"You did exceptionally well, you performed it at 98% efficiency!" She almost shouted in her excitement, showing him the runes he couldn't read.

"Wow! Really?" Keiichi asked, surprised at his own ability. Hild, who was still above the bell, smirked down at the celebrating goddess and human. It didn't really surprise her that Keiichi was able to use a passive shielding spell. It suited his personality all too well. Though him performing it at near perfection on his first try was something to behold. True he was still behind by a goddess' or demon's standards, but he wasn't exactly lagging too far behind. She was sure that Yukiko had something to do with his success. No human could generate that much magic by himself. When Lind had let him use her angel, he was very worn out after only one spell, he'd just cast two spells fairly well and wasn't showing any signs of tiring.

"Perhaps he'll actually make something of himself after all." Hild pondered as she watched Lind tell Keiichi to repeat both spells 5 more times before heading inside, leaving Belldandy to supervise Keiichi training from there. Hild grinned one last time before vanishing into thin air, deciding that there was nothing more for her to do tonight.

"So~? How's he managing with spell casting?" Peorth asked Lind the moment she saw her. She'd been inside catching up on the Doban Monthly Manga that she'd "borrowed" from Skuld's room.

"Very well surprisingly." Lind said, looking thoughtful. "I can't really say I'm too surprised though."

"Oh? And whys that?" Peorth asked, looking even more curious. "Is he perhaps part deity or magical in some way?"

"No, nothing like that Peorth." Lind replied, smiling a bit. "With his heart, he's able to channel immense power into his spells, much like you or I. He really is quite a special human to be able to adapt to this situation this quickly. I wonder what might have happened if I had granted his wish rather than Belldandy. Would he still be this adaptable or not?" She mused aloud, her eyes looking a bit wistful before shrugging that notion away. "Regardless, he is now capable of casting four spells, I suggest we stick to those spells for now. Belldandy will be teaching him simple spells that he can use without fear of losing too much energy, but we should focus on having him perfect the spells we have already taught him."

"I agree." Peorth replied, beginning goddesses learned about 10 spells a week in heaven time, but Keiichi was going to need a much slower approach to this. Teaching him the more complicated patterns for disenchanting things was going to take a lot of time and practice for him to recognize them on the spot and be able to know what was enchanted and how.

"But, I believe he'll be more than capable of learning enough to make him a decent warrior." Lind said firmly and turning to head towards her room.

"We're not training him to fight ya know." Peorth said, sighing in exasperation.

The next morning Keiichi was able to sleep in till 9 undisturbed, it was a Saturday after all and Chihiro wouldn't dare waste her weekend in the shop when she could be relaxing at home with her kitty Lysander and her various other cute things. He woke up and started to get changed, he didn't feel particularly tired, or at least not like he'd been hit by a truck again. He stretched , groaning slightly as he checked the bed to see if Belldandy was still sleeping, unsurprisingly, she wasn't there. He assumed that she must have gotten up long ago and was probably talking with Lind about his training. He'd Managed to keep his scores with the spells relatively consistent, managing to perform Cutting Wind at 81% on his fifth attempt, but staying at a 98% for Wall of Wind no matter how much he tried. After the fifth attempt at both, he had felt extremely tired and headed to bed, still fully clothed.

"Mmm! Well, looks like the weekends finally here." He thought. "I wonder what Lind has planned for my training?" He knew Lind would probably take it upon herself to train him extra during the weekend when he would have nothing but free time otherwise. Keiichi got on a new pair of clothes, deciding not to use the self clothing spell unless he was told to because he didn't want to get lazy. "Oh!" Keiichi called out Yukiko smiling at her warmly as she emerged. "Morning Yukiko."

"Good morning Master." Yukiko replied, smiling back.

"You hungry Yukiko?" Keiichi asked, thinking that if Yukiko was hungry, he'd ask Belldandy to have an extra serving ready for her.

"Given that I live off of your energy Master, so if you need energy, then I do as well." She replied plainly. She didn't really have an answer for him, being an angel meant always feeding off of your host and trusting them to get enough energy to keep you both going.

"Huh" Keiichi said, he'd been having Yukiko eat her own meal instead of him just eating twice the amount of food. He usually did and it seemed to be working. Though since they were connected like a goddess and angel, he supposed that the energy was used the same way no matter what, so it really didn't matter if he ate it or she did. But it'd be selfish of him to want to just eat it all himself, so he'd have her eat half the food too, she seemed to enjoy eating and trying foods on her own too. "Well, I'll have to get you a separate plate again so you can try what Belldandy cooks, for everyone, I mean, it'd be a sin not to let someone try her cooking." He laughed nervously. Despite Yukiko could tell the real reason behind his statement, she giggled as well.

"Yes master indeed it would." She said after she finished giggling. She and Keiichi walked out of the bedroom door to find a miniature Banpei waiting for them with a note. It held up the note to Keiichi, who picked it up and opened it slowly before reading it.

"Keiichi,

When you wake, come outside by the pond, I've got something to show everyone. Big Sis will cook breakfast after I get to show you this.

~Skuld"

"Huh, wonder what Skuld invented that's so important?" Keiichi asked out loud.

"I don't know Master." Yukiko responded, "But it'd be rude not to see what she wants to show us, so lets go see it alright?"

"Yeah" Keiichi said, pocketing the note and heading outside to the side lawn, seeing Belldandy witting near a tree, chatting with a birds, Urd floating around looking bored, and Skuld pacing around till she saw Keiichi, then she grinned.

"It's about time you got here!" She shouted as Keiichi walked over, standing next the Belldandy, who said goodbye to the bird she'd been talking to before.

"Where are Lind, Chrono, Peorth and Mara?" Keiichi asked, figuring that if Skuld had waited until he showed up, she wasn't likely to let anyone miss out on this announcement.

"Lind and Chrono are training and they asked Mara for help." Belldandy answered simply, "Peorth said she would go out for a walk and come back shortly."

"Ah, ok then." Keiichi said before a puzzled look came over his face. "Uh if Lind, Chrono, and Mara are training, how will they hear Skuld's big announcement?"

"Oh, they promised they would stop when Skuld asked them to so she could show them her invention." Belldandy replied.

"Does she have a walkie-talkie or something she can call them with?" Keiichi asked, knowing that nobody in the house had a cell phone to call with because they couldn't afford a call plan for four different people, let alone six or seven people, when having someone call the temple's phone almost always got an answer.

"Oh, they're just up there." Belldandy said, understanding Keiichi's confusion and pointing to the sky. Keiichi tilted his head up and saw Mara floating there with six dark orbs surrounding her that were firing off multiple dark orbs at two white blurs he assumed to be Lind and Chrono. He guessed the blur that was Lind was the one deflecting most of the orbs into the sky, while the one actually dodging the high speed orbs was Chrono.

"Is this really all you in-training Valkyries got?" Mara shouted, firing a few more rounds off and concentrating them on Chrono's location, some arching around to get behind her. Chrono stopped in midair, unable to dodge the orbs that were approaching from all directions and instead suddenly started to spin midair, punching and kicking four of the orbs away. The remaining two hit her squarely in the stomach, exploding into a purple mist. Before dissipating and showing she was only a bit roughed up.

"I'll show you what I've got!" Chrono shouted, charging at the cackling Mara, her fist cocked back. To everyone's surprise, Mara dodged the punch by spinning midair and axe kicking Chrono to the ground hard. Lind returned the favor to Mara, making her land right next to Chrono.

"Geez! What the heck was that for!" Mara shouted up a t Lind.

"I requested you only just projectile spells for this training session Mara." Lind replied. "An axe kick is not a projectile, though it was an excellent counter for Chrono's attack."

"Uugh." Chrono groaned as she got up, her outfit messed up in quite a few places which Keiichi guessed, where from Mara's attacks had hit her before. "I can keep going! Nobody else in heaven has been able to train with a demon as their opponent before. I will not pass up this opportunity!" She shouted, charging Mara, who caught her fist with ease and threw her to the ground. Lind "punished" Mara by kicking her to the ground. Surprisingly, Lind's outfit had no signs of being hit from Mara as she picked up both Mara and Chrono, healing them with a silent spell before letting go of them.

"You will be able to train with Mara another day Chrono, but Keiichi has arrived and we agreed to stop our training when he showed up for Skuld's announcement." Lind said, nodding in Keiichi's direction. "Good morning Keiichi."

"Morning Keiichi!" Chrono said, her voice a bit frumpy from being scolded by Lind and being beaten by Mara.

"Mornin' Morisato." Mara said gruffly, patting the dirt off her clothes. She mumbled something else under her breathe before actually looking at Keiichi.

"Morning everyone." He said, laughing nervously given that two out of the three people saying hello to him looked rather unhappy.

"Good morning Keiichi!" Peorth said enthusiastically as she floated so she was next to Keiichi, hugging him a bit before standing next to him. "Can you believe that Skuld is making us wait for breakfast?" She asked, shaking her bottom lip a bit, making it look like she was pouting. "Moi has been up for over trois heures and not been allowed to even cook breakfast for myself!"

"AHEM!" Skuld said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time for me to reveal my latest invention!" She said equally loudly and very proudly.

"Finally! Make it quick I'm freakin' starving over here!" Mara said loudly, earning herself a glare from Skuld.

"Without further ado, I present to you…" Skuld pulled out a large red and yellow striped box, and popped the lid open, making steam shoot out of it. "…my latest masterpiece!" Once the smoke cleared, everyone moved closer to see thirteen golden rings sitting on a red cushion. Each had a small clear gem on it with tiny wings holding said gem in place.

"Skuld, making diamond rings is nice, but I don't really see why you had to call us all out here to show us them." Urd said, picking up one of the rings and examining it carefully.

"Give me THAT!" Skuld shouted, taking the ring back from Urd. "They're not diamonds! They're a special concentration of carbon molecules I had to put under extremely high pressure to form!"

"That's the basic definition of a diamond." Keiichi thought silently.

"They must be very special if Skuld wanted to show them to us, right?" Belldandy said, smiling brightly at Skuld, who blushed.

"Oh big Sis, I knew you'd understand!" She said in a slightly dreamy voice.

"So, what's so special about 'em then?" Mara asked, feeling extremely irked that she had been denied food just because Skuld had learned to make jewelry. It's not like she couldn't learn how to make them out of thin air if she practiced.

"Well, it's easier to show you, and then explain." Skuld said proudly again, calling out Noble Scarlet, who looked equally radiant. "Watch and be amazed!" Skuld said as she put down the box and pulled out two rings, slipping on one of the rings onto her left ring finger, she then slipped one of them onto Noble Scarlet's left ring finger. Suddenly, Noble Scarlet separated from Skuld's back and floated next to her. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Noble Scarlet's wings shrank, the cloth that was wrapped around her legs was replaced with legs that matched her skin tone and her cloths wrapped around her and magically formed into a copy Skuld's outfit.

"Tada!" She and Noble Scarlet said at the same time.

"I call them, the Grigori Rings. Because they make our angels look like regular mortals!" Skudl said.

"Woah! That's amazing Skuld!" Keiichi said, thoroughly impressed with what she had managed to do.

"That's wonderful Skuld!" Belldandy exclaimed.

"I'm impressed." Peorth said simply. "I didn't think anyone could have a way to make it so angels could be so independent of their masters."

"So how does it work?" Urd asked, a bit curious how this particular invention worked.

"I'm glad you asked Urd!" Skuld said, walking inside the house with Noble Scarlet and coming back out with her dry erase board and a marker. "It's very simple really!" She drew a picture of two of the rings. "Angels run off of our energy, right?"

"Yes, and?"Peorth said, not needing a basic retelling about how a goddess and her angel lived as one.

"Well, I made a machine that can transfer our energy to then so they can do stuff without us! It also rearranged their bodies so they can walk around and go out and about without us, and still have access to our power through the rings." Skuld explained, practically beaming with pride in her invention.

"But Skuld, angels can wander around without us begin near them anyway." Urd said, demonstrating her point by calling out World of Elegance and having her separate from her and float around her.

"I know that dummy!" Skuld retorted, "But it's not like they can go into town and wander around without drawing attention to themselves! So they rings make it so they look completely normal and then they can walk around town with us."

"We can cast invisibility spells you know." Urd replied.

"Yeah, but then people could bump into them cause they can't see them!" Skuld replied "This'll makes it easier for them to walk around with us and be out and about."

"Mhm, and what inspired this sudden urge to have our angels able to walk around with us?" Urd asked.

"I just felt like it!" Skuld retorted, crossing her arms and "hmph"ing loudly. Not that she would say anything, but Noble Scarlet was pretty sure it was because Keiichi was treating and having Yukiko act like a normal person rather than just an angel. Belldandy seemed to really like how Keiichi was treating Yukiko, and Skuld probably didn't want to be shown up by him.

"Riiiight, well, it is a neat toy I suppose." Urd said, floating down to the box and picking up two of the rings from the box, she slid one of them her finger, then floating down with World of Elegance and sliding the other one onto her ring finger, causing World of Elegance to grow legs with a slight black pattern on them, along with her cloth turning into Urd's outfit, but fitting to her not quite as large chest like Urd's outfit fit to her large chest. "You don't look half bad World of Elegance."

"Thank you mistress." World of Elegance said, smiling and examining her outfit.

"See? They're perfect!" Skuld said, beaming even brighter with pride. "Don't you think so Big Sis?" She asked Belldandy, her eyes practically glowing as she offered Belldandy two of the rings.

"Yes Skuld, they are very impressive." Belldandy said, happily taking the rings, slipping one on her ring finger, calling out Holybell and slipping one onto her. Like with Noble Scarlet and World of Elegance, she split off from Belldandy and then grew legs and was soon in an outfit identical to Belldandy's own.

"I must agree with my Mistress." Holybell said. Her voice was a bit calmer and gentler than Belldandy's, much more motherly sounding than anything else. "It is certainly a wonderful new experience for me at the very least."

"I would like to try them out as well." Peorth said, dashing over, calling out Gorgeous Rose and grabbing two of the rings. After sliding one on herself, she slid the other on Gorgeous Rose, who appeared beside her in her tight spandex and leather outfit. "Ohhh~! C'est magnifique!" Peorth and Gorgeous Rose both shouted happily. After the initial moments of fawning over Gorgeous Rose's appearance, they decided to head inside and start trying on various outfits.

"Hm" Lind quietly called out Cool Mint and Spear Mint and slipped a ring on each of her ring fingers and then one on Cool Mint's left ring finger and Spear Mint's right ring finger. When they separated from Lind, they were both wearing identical outfits to hers, but they were only a bit taller, and not much older looking then Noble Scarlet.

"Cool!" cool Mint and Spear Mint said at the same time. "Hey mistress, can we use your axe for a bit?" They both asked Lind, making puppy eyes at her.

"No." Lind said simply. "Now I suppose we should resume training with Chrono unless Skuld has anything else to say." Lind looked over to see Skuld fawning over Belldandy and Holybell, who continued to praise her invention whenever she asked about it. "Which I do not think is too likely."

"Awww, fine." Cool Mint and Spear Mint said together, walking over to Chrono, who felt a bit left out and sad as she didn't have an angel to share this with. Not that this feeling lasted long because Cool Mint and Spear mint immediately grabbed her and shot skyward with her.

"Comon Chrono!" Cool Mint said.

"Let's train!" Spear Mint said finishing her twin's sentence for her.

"Well I'm headed inside and I'd like some FOOD as like our CONTRACT says I'd get EVERY DAY!" Mara said forcefully at Keiichi and Belldandy.

"We should get Miss Mara her food soon." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting, If I'd known Skuld wanted to show us something I would have set my alarm and gotten up." Keiichi said appreciating that Belldandy was so calm about all this.

"No, it is alright Keiichi," Belldandy said warmly. "None of us knew about this ahead of time so nobody is at fault."

"Thanks Belldandy." Keiichi said, slowly reaching down and grabbing two of the rings before calling out Yukiko. "Ready Yukiko?" Keiichi asked, sliding one of the rings onto his finger.

"Yes Master!" Yukiko said, very enthusiastically. Keiichi slid one onto her finger slowly before taking a few steps forward so Yukiko would have room to walk around after she changed. Yukiko's wings receded into her body and She was in her sized versions Keiichi's shirt and jeans, they fit her just like they fit to him, a bit loose, but not so that they'd fall off at any moment. "h-how do I look?" Yukiko asked a bit shyly

"You look wonderful Yukiko." Belldandy replied warmly at Yukiko.

"Yes, you look very nice." Holybell said.

"Yeah, you look good." Keiichi said. Yukiko walked over to Keiichi and stood next to him, happy she was able to have this experience and that her Master was likely to let her keep doing this. Keiichi suddenly realized that if he was going to have Yukiko walking around all the time, he'd have to buy her clothes because he didn't know how to do the spell that made clothes out of thin air. Keiichi was thinking that he didn't want to dress in skirt and dresses each time he had Yukiko come out of his body. This reminded him that Belldandy had said she didn't actually own any clothing and he wanted to change that. He owned plenty of clothes and he felt bad about her not owning any. That was something boyfriends did for their girlfriends, right?

"Th-thank you." Yukiko said, blushing a bit.

"Well, we should head inside and cook Mara some breakfast." Belldandy said, heading inside, Holybell beside her. "Oh, we have to go grocery shopping today, with everyone being here, we have to get more food than usual."

"Alright, should we ask Mara if she can donate some money towards the grocery bill." Keiichi thought out loud. He was pretty sure Mara would ask for a few specific groceries anyway, so she'd be putting money into them buying those things specifically anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, Keiichi has a wind Elemental affinity, None of you should be surprised by this. I originally wanted to make him a "metal" or "machine" affinity, but it occurred to me anything made of metal isn't usually gentle at all, which doesn't fit his personality.

The Wall of Wind spell doesn't block things like a regular shield, it just makes them be redirected by the wind's flow, thus not being a "forceful" spell. A fire shield would melt the object, a water shield would probably have a similar effect to the Wall of Wind except water hurts a TON when you hit it at high velocities, so if someone were thrown at you, they'd end up hurt if they were going fast enough, so Wall of Wind was the best defensive spell for Keiichi until he can use other, more advanced barriers.

Cutting wind was pretty straight forward; you cast it, creating a blade of wind that cuts stuff. You have to aim it and eventually Keiichi will be leaning how to control the blades to make them more like controlled missiles than just a bullet fired from a gun. But that's not till later.

I'm sorry if Lind's training up until this point seems very simplistic, but she does have to teach Keiichi basic spells and not run him too ragged until she feels he has a decent repertoire of abilities to practice. Given it's only been about three days in sorry, I feel suddenly teaching him twelve spells a day is border lining making him a Gary Stue unless I made him downright terrible at them, which I doubt Lind, Belldandy, and Peorth would bother teaching him so many spells if he was just going to do terribly at all of them.

trois heures is french for "three hours" , presuming Google can be trusted.

Ok, the Grigori are actually fallen angels. I'll just quote Wikipedia for this to make it simple.

"The Watchers (from Greek egrḗgoroi (ἐγρήγοροι)) or Grigori are a group of fallen angels told of in Biblical apocrypha who mated with human females, giving rise to a race of hybrids known as the Nephilim. The Watchers appear in Biblical apocrypha, in the first and second books of Enoch and Jubilees. The word "Grigori" derives from the Slavonic Second Book of Enoch."

I took the "hybrid human" part a bit more literally than the other parts. I couldn't call them Nephilim Rings because that's too close to the name for hell in the AMG/OMG universe (Niflheim). That and I like the word Grigori for some reason. Try not to take the name too literally.

The rings, in case Skuld's explanation wasn't good enough, are more like energy transmitters. Since the angels are naturally taking energy from a goddess to live, the rings make it so they can get that energy without having to be in contact/ right next to their goddess all the time. It's a bit like an extension cord that isn't really physically there. They use up the same amount of energy either way, but it just makes to angel look human. They already know how to walk because their master/ mistress can, likewise with breathing or any other abilities their master/ mistress may know.

Fun fact, a Mara is actually a demon that makes you have nightmares and causes confusion in Norse Mythology(sometimes called and Incubus, no NOT the male version of a Succubus, that's a different mythology).

Anyway! Once again, I must apologize for taking so long, but I've had another hectic semester. I hit spring break so hopefully, between summer job hunting, I can make some progress on chapter 12 before I have to head back to school. And thank you to all those who follow my story! I'm at 99 people on story alert for this and it makes me feel happy~!

Oh, and if you'd like to see just what might have happened if Lind had granted Keiichi's wish, my beta reader Dirna happens to be writing a fanfic about just that thing. Almost like I planned that. *hint*hint*wink*wink*


	12. Ah! Dining With Angels!

With the angels currently wandering about with their goddesses, Keiichi and Belldandy decided to tell everyone they'd be eating outside. It was the middle of spring, so the weather was more than nice enough for them to eat outside, Keiichi and Yukiko headed to the more open area of the temple and found a bunch of old cushions used for meditation session the Monk must have used before they lived there.

"Who'd have thought…that monk would've had so many cushions lying around? "Keiichi said, pulling out over twenty cushions from out of a small compartment to the right of the Buddha statue. "The temple must have had lots of students in it before we arrived." Keiichi mused.

"Indeed master, but when do you think Mr. Koshian will ever return?" Yukiko asked, helping him move the cushions and stacking them in piles of three.

"I don't really know." Keiichi said, thinking for a second as he gave Yukiko the last of the cushions. "He's stopped by before, but he left pretty quickly." He said, remembering the time when the monk had shown up and kicked himself and Belldandy out because her license had been changed to a demonic license. Though he much preferred to forget those few particular days when both he and Belldandy had been very unhappy because of Mara and Hild's meddling. "I kinda feel bad for him." Keiichi and Yukiko both picked up five of the cushions, "I mean, he's trying to be exactly like a goddess."

"But isn't that what you're doing Master?" Yukiko asked as they headed outside, setting the cushions on the side porch.

"Huh, now that ya mention it I suppose I am." Keiichi said, thinking about it a bit before they got outside. As they set down the cushions he continued his thought. "But I've got you and you're a huge help to me. I mean, I couldn't even do any magic without you here with me." Keiichi said, smiling at her. Yukiko smiled back as they headed to grab the remaining five cushions. Keiichi gabbed three of them and Yukiko got the remaining two. "Though really, none of this would be happening if it weren't for Belldandy granting me that first wish." Keiichi thought. While there were times when his life was exceptionally stressful because of his wish, he definitely would never have made a different wish.

"Master?" Are you alright?" Yukiko asked, noticing Keiichi spacing out as he thought about his life since his wish as they walked down the hallway.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, I'm fine." Keiichi said as they set down the last of the cushions. "Well, we better help Belldandy with the food. I mean she has to cook twice as much today and all."

"Yes, and the more the merrier. " Yukiko replied, smiling as she and Keiichi headed inside, passing Skuld and Noble Scarlet, who were tinkering around in Skuld's room with various parts. When they got to the kitchen, Belldandy was taking some rice out of the rice cooker and putting it off to the side on a few plates next to the cooker, where she already had more plates that had large amounts of rice on them. Holybell was stirring something in a large wok, wearing a spare apron Keiichi sometimes used when he helped Belldandy cook."Hey Belldandy, we got all the cushions out on the porch like you asked."

"Thank you Keiichi, Thank you Yukiko." Belldandy said as she finished putting rice on the last plate.

"It was no problem." Keiichi said, smiling, "Do you need any help with the cooking?" he asked, knowing that cooking for fifteen people certainly couldn't be easy, even for Belldandy.

"No, I am doing alright with Holybell helping me." She replied as she headed over to the refrigerator to look for something.

"Alright, well is there anything else you want me to take care of?" Keiichi asked.

"Could you move the table outside as well?" Belldandy asked, pulling a few pieces of chicken breast that were leftover form when Hild cooked, out of the fridge. Belldandy looked at the date she'd written on the side of the bag and smiled as she silently chanted a spell that made the chicken glow for a second before she continued. "I will put an enchantment on it to make it longer so it will have enough room for it for all these dishes."

"I believe Yukiko and I can handle that Mistress," Holybell said suddenly, motioning to Keiichi to come over to where she was. Keiichi obliged and headed over to her and got to look in the wok Holybell was mixing with two spoons, discovering that it had a large mix of vegetables in it. "Mistress decided to cook stir-fry for today. If you can just keep mixing the vegetables for few minutes, I will assist Yukiko with the table and I can cast the extension spell for my Mistress while I am outside."

"Sure thing Holybell." Keiichi said, taking the two spoons she was using to mix the vegetables, switching places with her and started stirring clumsily.

"No, stir like this Mr. Keiichi" Holybell said, leaning and holding his hands in hers, and showing him how to stir the vegetables correctly. Keiichi blushed a bit from having Holybell's soft hands hold his, but he focused on stirring correctly after she let go and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Th-thanks Holybell." He said, focusing intently on stirring now.

"Anytime Mr. Keiichi." She said, walking over to Yukiko and the two of them headed outside together, leaving Keiichi and Belldandy alone together in the kitchen.

"So what made you decide on stir-fry Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he continued to mix.

"Well, we only had a bit of food left, so I thought I would make something with what we had left." Belldandy explained as she started to cut up the chicken into small pieces.

"Huh, I guess that works, and with Yukiko and Holybell helping us, we can easily carry all the new groceries in one trip." Keiichi said, smiling as he stirred. "I guess Skuld had a great idea with these rings, we haven't even had them an hour and they're being really helpful."

"Yes, it would appear so." Belldandy agreed as she finished cutting the chicken and floated them into the stir-fry. "Please continue to mix those Keiichi, it should not be much longer until it is ready."

"Alright then." Keiichi said, stirring the chicken in along with the rest of the ingredients carefully. Keiichi stirred silently while Belldandy was preparing everyone's drinks. the counter was covered in drinks and plates with bowls on them when a thought occurred to Keiichi. "Hey Belldandy?"

"Yes Keiichi?" she replied, counting the bowls and glasses, as she got out forks and spoons for everyone.

"If we go out shopping, won't we have to bring Holybell and Yukiko?" He wasn't complaining, but he knew his bike could not hold four people, nor did he have enough helmets for everyone.

"We can have them return to our bodies until we get to the store and use the rings again." Belldandy replied smiling. "We will just have to find a place to let them out safely."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Keiichi said, thinking he and Belldandy could just step into an alley or somewhere really quick and let out Holybell and Yukiko.

After a few more minutes of mixing, Belldandy told Keiichi he could stop and they served up the stir fry into the bowls, and headed outside to set them on the table. Yukiko and Holybell were sitting on the bench talking when Keiichi and Belldandy came out with the first few bowls on trays. They couldn't carry all of them at once, so they decided to make two trips by using the trays instead. They figured that since food was fresh off the stove so it wasn't going to cook too quickly.

"Do you require assistance Mistress?" Holybell asked, standing as she noticed Belldandy and Keiichi each carrying a tray of plates, bowls and glasses of tea.

"No, but thank you for asking Holybell." Belldandy replied, before she and Keiichi began to set down the plates with the bowls on top of them. "We can handle it from here."

After Keiichi and Belldandy finished setting the plates they went around the temple and its grounds with Yukiko and Holybell, telling everyone brunch was ready. It didn't take too long to get everyone to the table, Skuld hugging Belldandy and Noble Scarlet hugging Keiichi when they arrived. Urd, Peorth, World of Elegance and Gorgeous Rose all floated down from the roof where they had presumably been talking about random things. Lind and Chrono came down from the sky with Mara, all three of them looking fairly tired, Lind was even panting a bit, as opposed to Chrono and Mara who looked ready to fall over if a stiff breeze hit them. Mara immediately dug into her food and ate quickly while the others took their time eating. The angels all took their time as well, many of them taking even longer than the others because directly tasting the food was a new experience for them, so they took longer to enjoy the flavors of the food.

"Ahh, that's some good stuff right there." Mara said as she finished her food, setting down her chopsticks.

"I never knew eating was such a wonderful thing." Cool Mint said, making sure to get one of each vegetable and a piece of chicken. by spearing them with her chop sticks like a shish kebab and eating them all at once, making her cheeks puff out as she chewed.

"Yeah!" Spear Mint said, mimicking her twin and getting one of each vegetable and a piece of chicken.

"Can we do this all the time?" They both asked after they chewed and swallowed their food. "Pleeeease?"

"That will be up to Belldandy and Keiichi, not myself." Lind replied, believing that the answer would be yes because of Belldandy and Keiichi's kind nature.

"Yeah~!" They both said again, cheering before continuing to eat.

"It really is quite good." World of Elegance said, her voice also sounded mother like, but it had Urd's slightly playful tone to it. "I must admit I would also like to this more often.

"I am glad you all like it so much. " Belldandy said, feeling happy the angels were enjoying themselves. Holybell leaned towards Belldandy.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to as Miss Mara about the grocery money, she seems to be finished with her meal and we would not want to her to leave without being able to ask her." Holybell said, looking at Mara after she finished whispering to Belldandy. Mara took no notice of this and laid back till she was laying flat on her back on the ground, moving her cushion so that it was acting like a cushion and patted her stomach in a very satisfied manner.

"Excuse me Mara?" Belldandy said, also looking at Mara, who groaned and sat back up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mara replied, looking slightly irritated.

"Keiichi and I are planning on going grocery shopping today after we clean the dishes, do you have any money you can give us to pay for the groceries?" Belldandy asked, Keiichi nodded his head as well.

"We would really appreciate it since we have so many people staying here." Keiichi added. "We really can't pay for enough food for everyone right now."

"Alright alright, calm down." Mara said, reaching into her pants pocket and pulling out a blood red wallet with a golden trim. "I really haven't had much to spend my money on anyway since I've been living off of microwave dinners, I've actually saved up a bit of money."

"I thought you were eating those because those were all you could afford Mara." Urd said slyly. "Who would've thought a demon would save her money up instead of buy the best food she could for herself?

"For your information I'm great with my money!" Mara replied huffily, " I had been saving up so I could finally get a small house to myself, though now I don't need that money due to Morisato's wish. So I can put some cash towards getting really good food." Mara finished, handing Keiichi around 10,000 yen in bills across the table.

"Wow! This is a lot of money Mara, are you sure we can have all this for groceries?" Keiichi asked in shock as he counted the 1000 yen bills slowly.

"This is quite generous of you Miss Mara! Thank you!" Belldandy said very happily. This much money would surely get them a good amount of groceries.

"Yeah, I figure with there being eight of us being here, some of us have to at least carry our own weight around here." Mara said, giving Peorth, Urd, and Lind dirty looks before laying back down.

"And what pray tell do you mean by that?" Peorth shouted, looking extremely offended as she floated upwards so she could glare at Mara's laying figure. "Are you insinuating I can't do my own work?"

"I'm just sayin, I'm the one who's been here the shortest amount of time and I'm the only one contributing towards the money pool besides Morisato and Belldandy, that's all." She said, crossing her legs as she lay and grinned.

"You know, given all the trouble you've caused us, I hardly think you're one to talk about contributing around here." Urd said defensively. She hated to admit it, but Mara was right.

"I believe she is saying that, while we are Keiichi's guests, it is rude for us to take away so much of his food without actually managing to help him supply the food for him." Lind said, nodding her head slightly. While the Goddesses were being polite as they could, it was undeniable that feeding eight people cost much more than feeding four, not including that Keiichi and she herself, now counted as two people each. So it was now more than double the mouths they needed to feed.

"We could just magically make food you know." Peorth said, summoning some bread nonchalantly.

"You want to magically create enough food for eight, maybe fifteen people every day? How generous of you to use up all your magic like that Peorth." Urd said, patting Peorth on the back.

"I can easily summon enough food for an army thank you!" Peorth said huffily. "I AM a First Class Goddess you know!"

"You could definitely do that if you had someone wishing you to do it, but not on your own" Lind said, taking a sip or her tea.

"How does that work? I thought goddesses had access to all of their power all the time." Keiichi asked, slightly confused. He knew Belldandy had to have a power limiter on constantly and Lind had her axe as well, but Peorth didn't seem to have anything like Belldandy's jewelry on her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Mara said. "We demons have free access to our powers all the time."

"They why didn't you just make yourself food all the time instead of eating take out dinners?" Keiichi asked, getting more and more confused.

"We normally live in Neflheim where we get our food delivered to us my cooking demons, why the HELL would we learn a cooking spell?" Mara asked, though she did see the problem this caused and made a note to herself to make sure she learned some cooking spells if she ever went back to Neflheim.

"Likewise in heaven, The Almighty gives us food regularly, so we have only needed to learn the food creation spell unless we were using our full powers to grant a wish. In which case we are able to go straight back to heaven and rest until our energy is restored. We are taught how to cook a wide variety of dishes in case we are called onto to grant the wish of someone from a foreign country." Lind said, "But back to your original question Keiichi, I am allowed access to my full powers, but I never had need to learn a spell like that because I am a valkyrie, and therefore will not have to undergo measures to restrain my powers as I am already taught those during my training."

"So, we'd have to have one of you granting me a wish for free food forever in order for it to work, right?" Keiichi asked, groaning and thinking he probably should have asked that of Peorth when she arrived on earth, surely hunger counted as an earthly desire.

"Yes Keiichi." Chrono said. "…and given how many wishes you'd had granted, I doubt the system would allow it unless the Almighty himself agreed. You do have a habit of making the system break and bug up."

"Eh, sorry about that." Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't mean for his wishes to cause Yggdrasil to go haywire that just happened on its own.

"Speaking of which, how is Yggdrasil managing without one of its chief technicians working?" Urd asked, looking at Chrono.

"Not too terribly, I have spoken frequently with Ere and Ex and they seem to be managing, given that both you and Skuld are down here, we've been training some new goddesses to handle the things you were supposed to be doing for a while now. I will soon have a replacement as well, given that I am now in the Valkyrie Corps."

"Ahh, well that's a load off my mind!" Urd said, laying back in midair and smiling contentedly.

"Ya know, just because they've got someone in our places doesn't mean they're quite as good at it as we were." Skuld said, being skeptical that anyone could replace her and her sister in heaven's mainframe.

"Yes, but they have to do the best they can, even without you two." Chrono said, she wasn't very happy that Urd and Skuld had left and decided to stay down on Earth with so little warning. Urd managing to get herself kicked out of heaven at that. That meant Ere, Ex and herself had an even more massive workload than before, and when Skuld left, it only got worse from there. Had Skuld not managed to repair her Bug Zapper, things may have gotten even uglier. They were missing two of their key system administrators and with her in the Valkyrie Corps under Lind's apprenticeship; they were also short three of their five system administrators. Fortunately Chrono had thought to give notice of her desire to apprenticeship under a valkyrie and was able to find a suitable replacement before she officially transferred herself.

"Well, as long as it's taken care of who cares?" Urd said, smiling and magically making her tea cup float to her lips to drink out of it.

"Would you want to be day in and day out rewriting a code because of a system crash? Or a flood of error messages shows up and you think a reality is falling apart?" Chrono started to shout out of sheer frustration. The entire reason she'd started fighting was to relieve stress at first. But when Urd and Skuld left, she'd get more and more stressed and keeps hitting a punching bag to clam herself down. When she'd started breaking the punching bags, the Valkyrie had come to ask her to join them.

"Calm yourself Chrono." Lind said, understanding the poor girl's reasons for being mad, but not wanting her to lose her cool completely. "Someday Urd will have to go back to heaven, and I am sure Ere and Ex will have built up enough vacation time by then to let her understand what it's like to be overloaded by her workload as well." Urd twitched at this.

"Yes mistress." Chrono replied, sighing in irritation.

It didn't take long after that conversation for everyone to finish their meals. Keiichi, Belldandy, Holybell, and Yukiko all picked up the dishes and cleaned them quickly. The fact there were four people sped up the process and it was barely after one o'clock when they finished the dishes and had put them away.

"I am going to see what Mara would like us to buy in addition to the groceries to usually get, then we can go into town." Belldandy asked after they finished the dishes and had put the aprons in the wash for later."

"Ok, I'll go make sure I've got enough gas for the trip and I'll pull out some money if I have to." Keiichi said, nodding his head.

"Yes, well I will meet you at your bike." Belldandy said as she and Holybell turned and left the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

"I will see you as well Mr. Keiichi." Holybell said as she and Belldandy left, leaving Keiichi and Yukiko alone in the kitchen.

"Well, we should get your training orb or Miss Lind may get mad at you." Yukiko reminded Keiichi. Though she did not know why Lind was asking Keiichi to keep his training orb on him when he was not training, Lind was their instructor and they had to trust what she said. As he and Yukiko left the kitchen and started down the hallway towards his and Belldandy's room Keiichi said.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot about it!" He really didn't mean to forget about the training orb, but he really didn't understand why he'd need it outside of his training. It may have a function outside of just what Lind and Belldandy had told him that he didn't know about.

"Hey Keiichi, Yukiko come here for a second." Urd was poking her head into the hallway. She motioned for Keiichi and Yukiko to come into her room as she stood in the doorway. "I've got something for you." Keiichi gulped, as he and Yukiko headed into Urd's and Peorth's room.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but is this gonna take long? Belldandy and I are about to head out to the store so I'm kinda in a hurry." Keiichi said as they all went to Urd's side of the room.

"Oh it'll be quick don't worry." Urd reached onto her desk and picked up a small bag, opening the string pull and showing Keiichi what looked like four small dark yellow marbles inside it. "Do you know what these are?"

"No, I can't really say I do." Keiichi replied, bending over to look more closely at them marble like things in the bag.

"These are energy pills Keiichi." Urd's voice was suddenly very serious.

"Energy pills? Like what you gave Gan the rat?" Yukiko asked, having had seen that memory from Keiichi's mind.

"Yes, but these have more energy in them." Urd nodded her head.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate this Urd, but why would I need energy pills?" Keiichi asked, looking slightly confused at the thought of needing energy pills for anything. He wasn't planning on running a marathon or anything in the near future or distant future for that matter.

"They're for emergencies." Urd said, her voice still serious.

"Emergencies?" Keiichi and Yukiko tilted their heads in confusion.

"Keiichi, you've seen what kind of things demons can do. These pills will allow you to use one of the spells Yukiko knows that would normally completely drain you."

"Really? That's awesome Urd!" Keiichi said, thrilled that now he could actually use Yukiko's powerful spells and not have to worry about the side effects. "How many of these can you make at a time? I mean if we have enough I could start to practice with Yukiko's spells and get better at then quickly and be able to use a ton of the spells Belldandy, Lind, and Peorth are going to teach me!" He was getting excited about the possibilities that were open to him. Yukiko was equally excited that they could practice the spells she knew and Master them without risk.

"Weren't you listening Keiichi?" Urd sighed and she stepped back a bit, setting the small pouch down "These are only for emergencies."

"Why?" Keiichi asked, feeling, once again, confused.

"Keiichi, don't you think I wouldn't have made a larger batch if these were completely safe for you?" Urd replied pointing to her shelves of ingredients, most of the jars still seemed to be relatively full.

"I thought you may just have run out of ingredients." Keiichi said, picking up one of the pills and looking at it closely, Yukiko leaned in to get a better look as well. Up close they felt and still looked like ordinary marbles.

"Keiichi correct me If I'm wrong, but a humans body isn't supposed to use its muscles at 100% efficiency all the time, correct?" Urd said, figured she'd have to word this properly so he understood that her pills were almost as dangerous as Yukiko using the spells without the pills.

"Yeah, people who end up using their muscles like that could tear the muscle right off…" A knowing look came over Keiichi and Yukiko's faces as they remembered Keiichi had once seen a show about a man whose adrenaline rush had allowed him to move an over half ton rock off his body, but had torn some of his muscle off his bones in the process. "Oh, so if I use these, I'll just get one free spell right?" He asked, understanding that these were NOT toys.

"Exactly, now I want you to keep those on you at all time just in case." Urd said, nodding her head.

"I'll be sure to." Keiichi said, leaving with the small pouch in his pocket and heading to his room with Yukiko.

"Thank you for this gift Mistress Urd." Yukiko said as she bowed before exiting. Urd smiled as, no sooner had Keiichi and Yukiko left, did Lind walk in looking extremely displeased.

"So, you gave him energy pills." Lind's voice seemed to be very restrained, but still some anger seeped out. Lind had heard Urd explain her gift to Keiichi as she walked by the room to get a spare pair of gloves for herself, but had gone to her own room and calmed down a bit rather than barge into Urd's room. If Keiichi was using those pills all the time, he would end up neglecting his training if he could simply use all the powerful spells and not bother to learn the basics at all.

"Relax Lind, I told him that they were dangerous and he couldn't use them a lot or he'd be in just as much danger as if he were using those spells all the time." Urd replied, smiling as she opened a drawer on the table and revealed she had several pouches worth of the pills. "I know it's a bad thing to tell him, but I can't have him doing reckless things because he has powerful spells. Our little fiasco with the Lord of Terror taught us all the, even the most powerful spells can be broken or overridden." Urd's eyes seemed a bit somber as she told Lind this. Urd particularly remembered when Belldandy had to try and fight the Lord of Terror Possessed Keiichi, even with Belldandy's immense power and spell repertoire, she wasn't able to fight him. If something happened to Belldandy that made her evil like with the Angel Eater, she didn't want to put Keiichi into the position of having the means to end a crisis, but have a moral conflict of using those powerful spells against someone he loved.

"I will allow him to use one every training session to practice the advanced spells." Lind said, knowing that, while this would lead to Keiichi being very tired at the end of each practice session, this gave them a chance to evaluate just how proficient Yukiko was at the ultimate spells. She herself knew a few of the Ultimate Offensive Spells and she was sure Belldandy knew many of the Ultimate Defensive Spells that weren't only given to those with a Defensive Valkyrie License.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of having me give him that warning you know." Urd said, sighing a bit. But, he trusts your judgment so I don't doubt he'll agree as long as I tell him it's safe as well."

"That is for the best but I do not want to have him do this until he at least has Cutting Wing and Wall of Wind mastered." Lind said, nodding her head. "If he cannot perfect them, I do not want him attempting even more complex spells that may have side effects if they backfire."

"Fair enough." Urd said, nodding her head in agreement. "Gotta master the basics before you play with the big girls right?"

"That is one way to put it." Lind said, turning and leaving Urd's room, thinking about the best way to explain this to Keiichi.

Keiichi got to his room and found his training orb sitting on his dresser, next Welsper, who seemed to be napping. Both Keiichi and Yukiko slowly approached Welsper, trying not wake the sleeping cat-demon. As Keiichi got close enough to grab the training orb, Welsper smacked his hand away from it with his paw, opening one eye lazily and looking at Keiichi with a smug look on his face.

"And why would you need this now Morisato?" He asked, stretching his feline body before he resumed looking at Keiichi. "I'm aware you're not training right now, that barbaric Valkyrie is training her little protégé right now."

"Mistress Lind told Master and I to keep the orb on us at all times. So we need it right now." Yukiko explained, not altogether too happy to see Welsper taunting them.

"Hm, isn't it a shame that I'm napping around it." Welsper replied smiling and wrapping his body around the orb like a black scarf around a neck. "I guess you won't get it today." Welsper yawned loudly "Shame for you really."

"Master Welsper be nice to Former Master Morisato!" Keiichi and Yukiko turned to see, much to their surprise, Wasp of the Blue Lance walking around in what looked like a thin unzipped black fur jacket and matching shorts with a jet black version of the Grigori Rings on her left ring finger. "I'm very sorry for how my Master is treating you Former Master." She said, bowing to Keiichi.

"N-no it's not like he's hurting me or anything." Keiichi said flailing his arms a bit. "Though I would appreciate it if he gave me my training orb."

"Well too bad for you Morisato because I'm en….jo…ying…." As Welsper's speech became slower and rather off, Keiichi turned and saw Yukiko wiggling around a bell on some string, Welsper's eyes following it as though he were hypnotized by its movement and the slight tingle noise it made.

"Stop doing that to Master!" Wasp of the Blue Lance yelled, taking the bell and string from Yukiko and giving her a stern look. By that point, Welsper's cat instincts had taken over and he lunged at the bell, missing it, and landing on the floor. Keiichi grabbed the training orb and its chain bag, sliding it carefully into its bag and clipping it to his belt loops before tightening to chain so it closed. "Where are you going Former Master Morisato? I thought you were only going to train during the afternoons like yesterday."

"Belldandy , Holybell, Yukiko and I are gonna head out to go grocery shopping. " Keiichi explained, sighing a bit as Welsper grumpily stared at Yukiko. "We're actually just about to leave so we're kinda in a hurry."

"Oh, well I hope you have a good time then." Wasp of the Blue Lance said, looking a bit disappointed. She'd wanted to go into town and wander around like her Master frequently did, but he had said he was feeling sleepy and didn't want to walk around today.

"Why don't you just go with him?" Welsper asked sleepily, curling up at the spot he landed.

"Really?" Can I Master?" Wasp of the Blue Lance asked happily. She'd wanted to go into town so this was working out rather well for her, though she was planning on shopping at some high end fashion stores rather than shopping for groceries, but she was sure her Former Master and Mistress wouldn't mind dropping her off. She could pay for gas with the money she'd made and she was sure she could get done shopping by the time they finished.

"If you so desire."Welsper mumbled. He had gotten Skuld to agree to make him a special Grigori Ring that would transfer Demonic energy so he could have Wasp of the Blue Lance walk around like the other angels, though his was actually a collar with the gem embedded into the fabric so it didn't stick out quite as much on his body as a ring would. He may be lazy and a bit rude, but he knew that he didn't exactly do much during the day, so if Wasp of the Blue Lance had something she wanted to do, she could go do it on her own rather than ask him to go. He knew the spell for making Earth money in several forms so she could make herself a wallet full and whatnot when she needed to go out and do something. It also made it so one of those blasted Animal Control people saw him, he wouldn't have to keep getting taken to a pound and breaking out of their cages all day because Wasp of the Blue Lance could say she was his owner, though he thought the irony of that statement may kill him in the long run. He'd already been caught twice this month and, as much as he liked causing a bit of chaos, it was tiresome to keep getting caught, sitting still for hours while they drove around. Then, waiting till night time to break out again so none of the employees would be able to corner him, or see him fly out of a nearby window, or have to listen to all the idiotic animals ask him to set them free as well. He'd already done that three times and he figured if they'd been caught again that it was their own problem for being do dense, not his. "Just be sure to be back with them, I don't want to have to go through town looking for you."

"Thank you Master!" Wasp of the Blue Lance replied excitedly. "So are we leaving right now Former Master Morisato?

"I guess so." Keiichi said, mentally being thankful his bike could hold 3 people and that Holybell and Yukiko could go into his and Belldandy's bodies, otherwise this could've been very complicated. "did you want to come along too Welsper?" Keiichi offered, looking at the sleeping cat demon. Welsper didn't respond and slept on, he wasn't really asleep, but he decided he was better off with Keiichi deciding he was so Keiichi would leave sooner and he could sleep in peace.

"We should et moving Master, Mistress Belldandy may already be waiting at your bike." Yukiko said, feeling a bit nervous that Wasp of the Blue Lance was coming with them.

"Ack! You're right!" Keiichi said, bolting out of his room, Yukiko and Wasp of the Blue lance following close behind.

Surprisingly enough, Keiichi, Yukiko, and Wasp of the Blue Lance were the ones waiting for Belldandy and Holybell to show up at his bike. When they did arrive, they both bowed apologetically.

"I am so very sorry it took me so long to get here" Belldandy began explaining "Mara had a large list of things she wanted us to buy and I had to explain to her that buying so many expansive things for everyone would require much more money than we could spend."

"I hope you weren't waiting for too long." Holybell said, nodding her head.

"It's alright, we were a bit delayed as well so we weren't waiting too long." Keiichi explained quickly. "Wasp of the Bleu Lance actually said she wanted to come with us into town."

"If you need money I can make you some." Wasp of the Blue Lance offered, making a few dozen 10,000 yen bills appear out of thin air into her hands, along with a black fur covered purse with white spots.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, but thanks for the offer Wasp of the Blue Lance." Keiichi replied, not wanting to have to explain to shopkeepers where he'd suddenly gotten so much money from in such a short time. She shrugged in response and put the money in her purse before sliding the purse over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll be riding on your back again Keiichi." Belldandy said, smiling brightly as Keiichi got the spare helmet for Belldandy while Wasp of the Blue Lance summoned her own helmet with little black angel wings on either side of the visor.

"Yep." Keiichi said simply, internally thankful that Wasp of the Blue Lance had come along. Though he was getting used to the feeling of Belldandy holding onto his back, that didn't stop him from enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling it brought him when she wrapped her arms around him. Keiichi and Belldandy recalled Yukiko and Holybell into their bodies before putting on their helmets and getting on the bike. The ring seemed to stay on the angel's fingers even when they went to merge back with their masters, so they assumed this was a scenario Skuld had taken into account when designing the rings.

Keiichi parked near the grocery store, deciding that it was easier for the bike to be in a place he and Belldandy could get to it quickly, load up the groceries, and go home to drop off the groceries and then come back to get Wasp of the Blue Lance, or they could go find Wasp of the Blue Lance, rather than park at the campus and risk having her wander around aimlessly looking for them. This also made it so that if Wasp of the Blue Lance finished her shopping before Keiichi and Belldandy finished grocery shopping, she could simply go to the bike and then into the grocery store after them.

"Alright, we're gonna leave the bike here, I doubt it's going to take Belldandy and I more than an hour to finish the groceries" Keiichi started talking to Wasp of the Blue Lance, after everyone had taken off their helmets and gotten off of the bike, Wasp of the Blue Lance setting her helmet beside Belldandy's and Keiichi's in the side car. "But we'll have to do some more shopping too so can we all try to be back here in two or three hours?" Keiichi wasn't sure of how long it would take to shop with Belldandy and get her clothes, but he had some leftover money from his last paycheck and they had plenty of time to get back to the temple before dinner.

"Ok Former Master Morisato. " she said, smiling eagerly, one of her small fangs showing as she did so. "Oh, here's something for you!" She handed Keiichi a few 100,000 yen bills and bolted off before he could protest her giving him what were essentially magically counterfeit bills. "Use it to buy some nice cat food for my Master!" she said as she walked into the downtown Nekomi Shopping District.

Keiichi sighed loudly as he looked at the bills in his hands, they certainly looked real enough to spend, but he could already imagine what'd happen if someone knew they were fake.

"Well, shall we start shopping Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, smiling as Keiichi pocketed the bills he'd gotten from Wasp of the Blue Lance as he turned and nodded his head. Oh my! We almost forgot to le tout Holybell and Yukiko, didn't we?" She said, glowing a moment before Keichi put his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her ear to whisper ina somewhat panicked voice.

"I think we should do that in an alley or something, We can't risk someone seeing us since we're in such a public area."

"Oh right, I'm sorry Keiichi." Belldandy said as she stopped glowing.

"Ok, ah! You can just go into the bathroom at the store and have her come out in there, nobody will find it too strange to see two girls coming out of the bathroom together." As much as Keiichi wanted to let Yukiko and Holybell out quickly, He knew they'd have to find safe locations to do it at. I guess I'll just have to let Yukiko out in an alleyway then.

"Alright, well we should let Yukiko come out first, then Holybell so we do not have to separate and risk not finding each other in the store."

"Good idea." Keiichi agreed, smiling as he and Belldandy quickly found an alleyway and moved a garbage bin so it blocked the view from one side of the alleyway do that nobody would see the from that direction, then Keiichi stuck his head out of the alleyway and looking across the street and to both corners, confirming that nobody was around or close enough that letting Yukiko out would draw someone's attention. Keiichi summoned Yukiko out. She was still wearing Keiichi's white t shirt and jeans, but now she had a duplicate of his jacket on as well. "Huh, I guess you guys always get to wear our current outfit."

"It appears so Master." Yukiko said, shrugging slightly and taking off the jacket and wrapping the arms around her waist and typing them so it looked like a belt she was wearing, the rest of the jacket hanging down on her backside. "There, now we look a bit different." She said, smiling.

"I guess so" Keiichi said, chuckling and looking around to make sure nobody was staring down the alleyway and looking shocked or amazed. "You may as well let Holybell out too Belldandy, it looks like we're alright here.

"You know you seem to be doing this 'hiding in an alley' entirely too often." Keiichi turned to see Sayoko looking at himself, Yukiko and Belldandy.

"Ah! Sayoko! How long have you been there?" Keiichi asked, getting slightly nervous as he realized that if Sayoko had anyone with her for a business meeting, they'd have spotted them too. "Where'd you come from?"

"The salon around the corner." She said, pointing two buildings down to a building with a fancy looking storefront. "I saw something glowing and figured I should look into it, Though I really should have expected it to be you two at this point." Yukiko then walked up to Keiichi and stood next to him, causing Sayoko to stare at her. "Keiichi, this is your angel correct?"

"Uh yeah this is Yukiko, why?" Keiichi asked, figuring Sayoko was probably wondering why Yukiko didn't have her wings or was sticking out of his back.

"Why are you two wearing engagement rings?" She asked, pointing to the Grigori Rings on Keiichi and Yukiko's hands.

"AH! No no no no no! These aren't engagement rings! They're Grigori Rings! They're what makes it so Yukiko can walk around like this, isn't that right Belldandy?" Keiichi said quickly and in a panicked voice, he didn't want Sayoko getting the wrong impression.

"Yes, Skuld made them for us." Belldandy explained, calling out Holybell and showing Sayoko that they each also had a Grigori Ring on their ring fingers. She figured that with Sayoko blocking the direct view as well, it was safe to let Holybell out. "They allow our angels to look like regular people."

"Right, well they look like engagement rings to everyone else, so you may want to have Skuld change how they look then." Sayoko replied, finding it hard to believe that Belldandy's bratty little sister could possibly invent such a magical device. Though given that she was talking to a human with magical powers and an angel, this seemed like less of a stretch than most things she'd been told. "So why exactly are you here anyway? Are you shopping?"

"We are getting groceries, we have Lind, Chrono, Peorth and Mara staying with us, so we have to get more food than usual." Sayoko shuddered, remembering Mara's various antics she had to deal with, when Belldandy said Mara's name.

"You have eight people living at your house now?" Sayoko asked, slightly shocked that the temple could even house that many people comfortably.

"Yeah, we've had to double up in some of the rooms so everyone will fit." Keiichi said, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. He wasn't exactly complaining about having so many guests, but he wasn't unhappy that he got to see everyone all the time.

"Ah, and I assume you two are bunking together?" Sayoko asked, mentally twitching at the thought.

"Yes, Keiichi and I are sharing a bed now." Belldandy replied, unaware that Keiichi was blushing.

"Hm, as I thought you would." Sayoko replied, trying to sound unconcerned. "If you're feeding eight people, surely they have jobs to help pay for you water bills and food, correct?"

"Mara offered us some of the money from her job and asked for a few specific dishes, but nobody else has a job right now." Keiichi replied, wishing they could find everyone jobs, but it wasn't like when he wanted to buy Belldandy a ring and everyone was hiring for the most random, and sometimes unforgiving, jobs. He knew Lind could easily handle any of the things he'd done before like working at a construction yard or moving the fish around in the freezer. He wasn't exactly sure what Chrono or Peorth could do for money aside from working at a convenience store like Mara, and Urd was too impatient for any jobs they'd tried to get her before.

"So they're just pretty freeloaders." Sayoko said. Seriously did their kindness know no bounds? It was fine and dandy to have a few guests now and then, but eight people in the same buildings was pushing the limits for what 2 people with an average job could make. "Ugh, honestly! I'll see if we have some job positions open at my father's company for them."

"Really?" Thanks so much Sayoko!" Keiichi said, hugging her in thanks.

"Indeed! Thank you so very much!" Belldandy said happily.

"You're welcome Keiichi, now let me go!" Sayoko said, her face growing a bit red.

"Oh, sorry about that." Keiichi said, stepping back. "Guess I got a bit carried away there."

"Hmph! Anyway here's some money for your groceries, consider it a loan you can pay back later." Sayoko said, pulling out a few 1,000 yen bills and handing them to Keiichi. "I expect you to pay me back in full."

"Thanks Sayoko!" Keiichi said again, smiling at the bills and pocketing them.

"Once again, thank you, maybe you can join us for dinner tonight as thanks?" Belldandy offered, they could have Sayoko come shopping with them and she could decide what they had for dinner. She was more than happy to do this for Sayoko given all that she had just agreed to do for them.

"I very well may, It's not like I have anything to do today anyway." She replied, shrugging. She actually was supposed to meet up with a suitor for a date, but she had no interest in meeting him so this provided a good excuse to ditch him.

"That is wonderful! Keiichi, maybe Sayoko can decide part of what we eat tonight. I still have Mara's list so we can probably have a bit of what they both want." Belldandy suggested.

"Yeah! As long as you don't mind coming shopping with us for the rest of the day." Keiichi asked Sayoko.

"As I said before, I don't have anything planned, so I don't see any harm in it." Sayoko replied, shrugging again. "just no more surprises, alright?"

"I think we can manage that." Keiichi said chuckling as he, Yukiko, Belldandy Holybell, and Sayoko came out of the alleyway and headed to the grocery store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, first and foremost, I may recommend other fics in my author comments from time to time, I recommended my betareader's fanfic last chapter and some anonymous reviewer decide to flame her and insult her because they thought she put me up to it. If I advertise a story, it's because I recommend it, not because I was asked to. Dirna didn't even know I put it in there until I posted the story here on (she doesn't betaread my artist comments). So no more incidents like that, capeesh? Speaking of which, I found an absolutely charming/ hilarious fanfic called "Ah! The Goddesses and The Romping Angels!" written by Admiral that you should all go read. I found it a bit after I started writing my fic when its author posted a review for my story. Yes, I do visit the profiles of those who review my stories. It provided a bit of the inspiration for the Grigori rings that came up last chapter. So go read it posthaste!

Yes, Urd lied, none of you should be surprised. As much as I'd LIKE to have Keiichi know he has access to near unlimited energy ,Urd will run out of supplies eventually, I'd rather Keiichi think that they're emergency use only and not abuse them (insert something about substance abuse being bad here despite the pills are just giving him calories to burn off). So they're more like energy shots or coffee than anything else, but he'll just be really tired afterwards, so the symptoms appear to be how Urd described them when she said that the pills were dangerous. So it was a half lie…kinda.

Welsper's justification for having Skuld make him a Grigori Ring amounts to him acknowledging that he wasn't really doing too much as a cat and that was boring. Since Wasp of the Blue Lance is a devil, not angel, she'll have her own personality and desires. So he'd let her go site seeing around town and other places as long as she got back to him. That and she can claim to be his owner if animal control tried to pick him up. I'm not positive how through animal control is in Japan, but I'm pretty sure Welsper can outwit them fairly easily given his intellect and magical abilities. He'd also know how to create money because, being a demon, he wouldn't care about forgeries or anything of the kind as long as he got what he wanted, so Wasp of the Blue Lance also knows it.

Mara didn't get one because she doesn't get along with Masterful Temptress and therefore, doesn't want her walking around.

Sayoko's reference to Keiichi and Belldandy hiding in alleys happening to much is her referring to the Manga where Belldandy and Urd tried to convince her they were goddesses to remove a demon that causes you to distrust everyone, unless you make it believe the first thing you wouldn't believe when it attached to you. Urd and Belldandy got her into an abandoned alleyway to show off their magic in hopes of convincing her of their godhood or goddesshood if that's a word.

Yes we all know what Peorth COULD do for money, please don't make comments on that, PLEEEEASE. I actually have ideas for jobs each of the goddesses could get (if I write that in).

Yes Sayoko is helping Keiichi and Belldandy, there is a good reason for this, don't worry. She also canonically helps them sometimes, so I'm not just making this up (unlike most of the stuff involving how magic works in this series, curse you for being so vague Fujishima! Then uncurse you so you can finish the series!)

I'd also like to apologize, Welsper's familiar is not called Wisp of the Blue Lance, her name is Wasp of the Blue Lance. I've gone through my previous chapters and corrected this error.

Just to clear up and confusion ( and there has been some) The money given to Keiichi and Belldandy looks like this in US dollars / yen.

Mara: $120 / 10,000

Wasp of the Blue Lance: $1200 / 100,000 yen

Sayoko: $36 minimum /3,000 yen minimum (I didn't give a specific amount intentionally so it's going to be more than that)

Isn't Keiichi so lucky? Next chapter he gets to walk around with 5 girls all at once…you know this can't end well. :P see ya next time.


	13. Ah! Why Didn't You Think Of That Before?

"We should probably head to the open market after this, I'm pretty sure they'll have something we need as well." Keiichi said, stopping before they entered the grocery store.

"I doubt it, this brand of stores is well known for being stocked full of things most people don't think of, so I doubt there will be anything else you'll need." Sayoko replied, knowing the company because she'd had to have lunch with its CEO's son once. He constantly went on about how well stocked his father's stores were and that all the other companies were begging his father to buy them out. She was pretty sure he was exaggerating, but she'd looked into the company before and found that they were indeed a very stable and profitable business. That and they were very well stocked, they had multiple company owned farms, rice fields, and a few overseas farms in various countries to get their imports fresh and easily.

"Oh, well, if you're sure Sayoko." Keiichi said, far be it from him to argue about business knowledge against Sayoko, who would know these things much better than he.

The grocery store was fairly busy, but there weren't too many people wandering around the store. Keiichi and Belldandy were going to the store rather than the open market they'd usually go to because they were going to buy much more than usual. Keiichi and Belldandy each grabbed a cart, Sayoko shrugged and grabbed one as well, figuring they could use all the help they could get. She'd watched a catering service employee running around getting food before and knew that if she didn't help, both Keiichi and Belldandy would have very full carts. Albeit she wasn't helping the catering employee at the time anyway then, but she figured it couldn't be that hard.

"We should get some vegetables first Keiichi." Belldandy said, their usual grocery list did include a lot of different vegetables to begin with, but Mara had requested some other vegetables that Belldandy knew were considered foreign in Japan, especially a small town like Nekomi.

It took about an hour of shopping, and three rather full grocery carts later when everyone left the grocery store, Keiichi, Belldandy, Yukiko, and Holybell each carrying a large amount of grocery bags on their arms. Sayoko had a few bags as well, but not as many as the others as they walked back to Keiichi's Beamer.

"Geez, you guys could feed an army with this much food."Sayoko said, counting well over forty very full, and in some cases, double bagged, grocery bags between the five of them.

"Well, we do have a lot of guests, and we have to try and make this food last at least two weeks before we get our next paychecks." Keiichi said.

Sayoko sighed and shook her head.

"And how do you plan on getting all this food back to your house before it goes bad?" She asked "some of this meat and these vegetable have to be kept frozen or they'll go bad."

"Ah…ya know I didn't really think of that." Keiichi answered, hanging his head a bit.

"Oh for goodness sake." Sayoko sighed as well. Her car could probably fit all of the groceries inside it without too much difficulty.

"Might I suggest that Mistress and I use our Dimensional Slide to go back home and put the groceries away? It seems like that would be much simpler than trying to have Mr. Morisato drive everything there and back in one trip on his motorcycle." Holybell offered before Sayoko could offer them to use her car. "It will be the quickest way to get there and back and then we will not have to wait long to return and possibly miss Wasp of the Blue Lance if she finishes her shopping early."

"Yeah! That'll be really convenient." Keiichi smiled at Holybell, who smiled back.

"Though given how many groceries we have, perhaps we should take Yukiko with us so we will have an extra hand."

"Oh, I can just shrink the groceries down so we will only need to two of us Holybell." Belldandy said, She wouldn't mind going by herself, but she did not want to risk there being a side effect of being so far from Holybell in case there was a demon attacking the temple, even with the Grigori Rings on. She figured that Wasp of the Blue Lance probably was alright because Welsper was a cat and therefore sleeping and not actively using his energy, so Wasp of the Blue Lance would have plenty of energy to use. But if she and Holybell were using spells and separated, she feared the loss of that much energy and the distance may have a side effect that Skuld had not taken into account.

"Oh, very well then Mistress." Holybell nodded her head, understanding her mistress' thought process due to their link.

When they got to Keiichi's bike, Everyone handed their bag to Belldandy, who shrunk them so that they all fit in her hands.

"We will come back as quickly as we can." Belldandy said, smiling at Keiichi as she and Holybell looked around quickly to make sure nobody could see them, then the disappeared into Keiichi's driver side rearview mirror.

"I swear, I will never get used to all this magic stuff." Sayoko said, looking at Keiichi's mirror, expecting to see some sort of gadget to explain what just happened.

"It takes some getting used to, but after a while, you hardly notice it, trust me." Keiichi replied, chuckling a bit.

"Um, Master?" Yukiko tapped Keiichi's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, what's up Yukiko?"

"How will we find out what object we can use the Dimensional Slide through?" Yukiko , since she did not remember her past mistress, or her powers, she couldn't remember what she could slide through. Given that she and Keiichi had proven compatible in everything else, it was unlikely that they would be unable to use the Dimension Slide spell, but figuring out what they can use it to travel through was an entirely different story.

"Uhh… well, I guess we'll have to ask Belldandy when she gets back." Keiichi said after thinking for a moment. He hadn't honestly thought that much about that spell, he was pretty content riding his bike everywhere that he needed to go, that and it made sure he didn't risk exposing the goddesses' powers and his new powers.

"Wait, you can do that too?" Sayoko asked, stunned. She hadn't expected Keiichi to be able to do everything that Belldandy could, maybe a good amount of the things, but she didn't think he was as powerful as her right off the bat.

"Probably, but I don't really know how. I kinda have to learn everything from Belldandy, Lind, and Peorth." Keiichi explained. "I only know four spells right now, so I can't exactly do too much."

"Well what can you do?" Sayoko asked, curious about how "powerful" Keiichi was. Keiichi looked around again, making sure nobody was nearby and might overhear him.

"I can make things levitate, I can make a wall of wind, I can make a wind blade, and I can disenchant a few things." He explained, describing the spells he could do.

"Well that certainly isn't much." Sayoko replied, unimpressed.

"I just started learning this stuff. Yukiko here knows a lot more spells than I do." Keiichi smiled and nodded towards Yukiko, who nodded her head as well.

"And what can you do?" Sayoko asked, turning to face Yukiko.

"I know the most powerful version of each spell in existence." Yukiko aid, it would have taken her far longer to explain each spell as her master had.

"Wait, so you've got all the best spells at your disposal." Sayoko pointed to Yukiko.

"Yes." Yukiko replied.

"And you don't use them because?" Sayoko gave Yukiko and Keiichi both questioning looks.

"Well it takes energy to use the spells, and since this is kinda new to me, I can't use the spells because I don't know how to control them, and it'd make me pass out." Keiichi explained. "Lind is training me so that I can use more advanced spells without hurting myself."

"Can't you just buy energy drinks or something?" Sayoko asked, she knew plenty of students who drank them for the energy, surely Keiichi could use them.

"Huh, ya know I never thought of that." Keiichi said, looking pensive for a minute. "I guess that could work, but we should ask Belldandy and Lind before we try anything."

"You know you can do things on your own Keiichi, they're not your parents." Sayoko said, groaning slightly.

"Yeah, but given the circumstances, I doubt I should be experimenting on my own." Keiichi smiled a bit. "But I 'm really new at this and if I screw something up, I don't exactly know what would happen to Yukiko or myself. I wouldn't mind if it just made me feel a bit sick, because I could just wait till I get better, but I don't know what to really do if something bad happens to Yukiko because of it. So I'll stay on the safe side for now." Yukiko smiled brightly at Keiichi's words. He was more concerned for her safety than his own ability to gain power.

Sayoko groaned again. Honestly there was no real point in arguing with him about this. That's just how Keiichi was when it came to these kinds of things.

"So uhh, what kinda classes have you been taking lately?" Keiichi figured Sayoko could possibly be taking nothing but business classes.

"Besides my business classes, a few accounting, psychology and communication courses as well." Sayoko replied, reaching into her purse and pulling out a very sophisticated looking calculator. "I had to buy this just so I could keep up with all the numbers and formulas I have to learn." She continued as she handed Keiichi the calculator. He looked at it for a few moments, realizing quickly that it had far more buttons that he'd ever used on a calculator before, some of them even having three functions per button.

"That's kinda scary Sayoko." Keiichi could do all of the calculations he needed with a pretty simple calculator and a few dozen good formulas.

"You're telling me I mean look at this!" Sayoko grabbed that calculator from Keiichi's hands and pressed a few buttons, pulling up a screen of text and formulas. "I've been writing my formulas in my calculator so I have them all there when I'm doing homework."

"Ohh, wow!" Keiichi hadn't seen a calculator that actually let you save text before, let alone the long list of formula's Sayoko was showing him. "Tamiya and Otaki mentioned seeing one of these before. They're supposed to be really useful."

"Oh it is, but it's annoying if you forget one little thing, the whole equation gets screwed up." Sayoko sighed and turned the calculator off before putting it away. "But I've been meaning to ask, what do you exactly do for training?"

"Um, mostly just cast the spells over and over. Lind gave me this." Keiichi unclipped his training orb from his side and held it out, offering it to Sayoko. "It's a training orb. It can tell you what spells you use on it and how efficiently you do them."

"Huh." Sayoko said, staring at the orb a bit before poking it gently" it doesn't look like anything more than a big glass ball."

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to work it, nor can I read any of the words that pop up on it so I need Belldandy or Lind to tell me what it's saying."

"It sounds like an awful lot of your training has to be supervised one way or another." Sayoko said, noticing that, no matter what, Keiichi needed that Lind woman or Belldandy with him in order to do much of anything.

"Well yeah, I mean this isn't exactly something I can call someone to get advice on." Sayoko twitched as Keiichi said that. He did have a point, much to her dismay. Whether she liked it or not, he had to be with them to train, and there wasn't much she could do to help him with his training. "Why are you so curious about this Sayoko?"

"Oh I figured you'd need some help with this, like most new and challenging things you try. But it seems I'm not in much of a position to help you." She admitted, sounding a bit defeated.

"That's not true, Lind did say she was going to have me do some physical exercise as well, you said you've done gymnastics and jazz before, maybe you can help me with that." Keiichi figured Lind would have a routine for him planned out already, but Sayoko was in good shape and she was much more likely to have a routine he could handle than Lind, who probably had some sort of superhuman training in stall for him.

"I suppose I could try and keep you in shape, I mean I do know a thing or two about making a workout program myself." Sayoko had taken a few life fitness/ life health courses during her time at Nekomi Tech, so she did know what she was talking about. "I'm sure I can come up with something for you Keiichi."

"Thanks Sayoko." Keiichi smiled as he thanked her, Yukiko smiled as well.

"Anytime" Sayoko said without thinking about it a tall. She paused for a bit after saying it, that had been the first time she genuinely didn't mind helping someone else, even if it inconvenienced her, or at least offering to help them without it furthering her own goals. She hated to admit it, but it was a nice feeling.

"Hello there everyone, sorry we took so long." Belldandy said from in front of Keiichi, Yukiko and Sayoko, Holybell by her side.

"Where did you come from?" Sayoko asked, she hadn't seen Keiichi's bike mirror glow like she had expected.

"Mistress and I thought it a bit more ideal to appear in the bathrooms of the grocery store. It made it much less likely that we would be seen by anyone.

"That was a pretty good idea Belldandy." Keiichi said, smiling at Belldandy. She usually would just appear out of his bike mirror, but he was glad she'd been more cautious this time.

"Shall we go fetch Miss Wasp of the Blue Lance?" Belldandy asked as she smiled back at Keiichi.

"Yeah, I hope she's not in the middle of shopping or anything." Keiichi said, as the group started to walk towards the clothing stores of Nekomi's downtown area.

Much to everyone's surprise, they found Wasp of the Blue Lance in a very expensive looking store, though that wasn't what surprised them, what surprised them was that Ayoshima was with her and buying her outfits.

"There you go, thank you for your transaction. Please have a good day" The cashier said as she rang up the twenty different outfits that the rather attractive, rich man had bought for the girl standing next to him.

"We will madam." Ayoshima said, feeling that he had just cemented himself a very pleasant night with this new girl, who only called herself Wasp.

"Indeed we will~" Wasp of the Blue Lance said, internally cackling and jumping for joy. Initially, she was just going to make money and pay for her clothes, stealing them would've been a hassle she didn't feel like putting up with. Then this rich schmuck had come up and offered to buy the clothes for her, and she was more than happy to take him up on his offer. She did know who he was, and that he was definitely not being altruistic. But it didn't really bother her that much, she could teleport away at a moment's notice with the clothes and he'd be unable to stop her. She heard the shop bell ring as she grabbed the bags of clothes and beamed when she saw her Former Masters with their angels. She wasn't particularly concerned that Sayoko was with them, because Sayoko wasn't exactly her problem.

"Hi Mr. Keiichi!" Wasp of the Blue Lance said, deciding not to address him as "Former Master" While others who didn't know about when she was an angel were present. She walked over to him and hugged his arm happily, feeling some joy when she watched Ayoshima's face fall a bit.

"Morisato? What are you doing here?"Ayoshima asked loudly, causing the cashier to raise an eyebrow.

"We're here to pick up –"

"Me!" Wasp of the Blue Lance said, interrupting Keiichi's introduction. She leaned in and whispered "He just knows my name as Wasp" to Keiichi, though Belldandy could hear her was well. Then she turned back to Ayoshima "I'm living with Mr. Keiichi for now. He's a very close friend of mine." She said teasingly, almost reveling in the look of shock on Ayoshima's face and that Keiichi's face was reddening a bit.

"You're living with him?"Ayoshima said, finding it hard to believe that Keiichi was having so many beautiful women in his house. "Do your parent's know about this?"

"Well my dad does and he's not too happy about it." She said, grinning as she referred to Welsper as her "dad" and he indeed wasn't too overjoyed that Keiichi was there. "But my mom is alright with it." She concluded, counting Belldandy as her "mother".

"I do not mean to interrupt, but we should get going, Miss Lind will be awaiting our return and we shouldn't keep her waiting." Yukiko said, tapping Keiichi on his back.

"Oh yeah! We really should get going." Keiichi said, laughing somewhat awkwardly as he knew this situation was only going to get worse before it got better.

"Indeed, we need to get back to your bike Keiichi." Holybell said, nodding her head. "Though I suppose some of us will have to ride back with Miss Mishima." Sayoko shrugged at this.

"I suppose I can give some of you a ride." Sayoko replied, spinning her car keys around her finger. "I'm headed up to Keiichi's house anyway, so it is no big deal."

"Why are you going to his house?" Ayoshima yelled, this was not right, Morisato had five women with him, including his cousin. He was not ok with this, it was something only he should be able to do.

"Because Keiichi is my friend." Sayoko replied in a completely flat tone at Ayoshima. "…duh. Comon guys, we need to get back don't we?" She didn't have anything against her cousin, but she knew he was only going to make this whole thing a pain if they stayed around too much longer.

"Alright Sayoko." Keiichi said as the group turned around and headed back towards Keiichi's motorcycle. Ayoshima stood there, still stunned at what he had just seen.

"I think Mistress and Yukiko should ride with Mr. Keiichi." Holybell suggested, she did want to have some words with Miss Mishima and Wasp of The Blue Lance.

"I want to go with Former Master Morisato and Former Mistress Belldandy." Wasp of the Blue Lance liked riding on the motorcycle. She had inherited some of Keiichi's traits while she was inside him, and his love of riding was one of them.

"No, I'm definitely with her on this one." Sayoko said, pointing to Holybell with her thumb. "Knowing my cousin he may follow us, so it's best if the people who have to stick together do so." Sayoko looked back and did indeed see Ayoshima's coat tail vanish into a shop corner. She hadn't expected him to take this situation lightly, but he was being more than a bit childish about it. "Belldandy and Yukiko will go with Keiichi, You and Holybell come with me." She said, sounding more like a queen ordering her newest subjects around. "Follow me, we'll head to my car first, then you three," She pointed t Keiichi, Belldandy and Yukiko "can do that dimensions slip thing through my rearview mirror."

"It's Dimensional Slide." Belldandy corrected, "And, we'll have to make sure that Mr. Ayoshima can't see us going into your mirror though." She believed that she and Holybell would be close enough that, if anything happened, they could find each other very quickly without the need of a spell. So this temporary separation would be alright.

"I can just use a spell on him to make him stop moving ya know." Wasp of the Blue Lance said, Welsper knew a spell that could freeze time for a few moments in a very specified area, she imagined if she froze time around Ayoshima, nothing bad would happen except he would see them vanish around a corner.

"Knowing my cousin, that'd only make him more suspicious of us if we suddenly vanished into thin air or he got hit by lightning, and he knows Keiichi's address anyway, it's not like he couldn't find you anyway." Sayoko was beginning to understand that keeping this secret was a rather large pain for her, she could hardly understand how Keiichi did it all the time, especially previously when she was dogging his footsteps as well. "Besides, I have an idea of how to distract him, you three just focus on getting back to Keiichi's bike and leaving ASAP."

"Oh alright." Wasp of the Blue Lance said, sighing in defeat. "But if he does anything funny, I'm zapping him."

"Oh great, she's acting like Urd." Keiichi thought, as they rounded to corner to where Sayoko parked her car. Sayoko hung back and stood at the edge of the corner, out of Ayoshima's sight until he came around the corner himself.

"You two, stand close to Keiichi and Belldandy so that the obnoxious glow that spell emits doesn't give you away." Sayoko leaned against the wall, looking like she was causally waiting for someone. "If anyone asked, we can just say the sun hit my mirror and caused a glare."

"Alright, see you at the temple then Sayoko." Keiichi smiled at her and quickly headed towards her car, Yukiko and Belldandy right behind him, Holybell and Wasp of the Blue Lance close behind as well.

"Thank you very much Miss Sayoko!" Belldandy said, bowing quickly as she followed Keiichi.

As Ayoshima rounded the corner, Sayoko stood in front of him, chuckling slightly.

"Are you really so desperate that you're going to try and follow them all around town? Really, it's quite pathetic."

Ayoshima stopped himself before he ran into Sayoko.

"How are you not bothered by the fact Morisato has so many women surrounding him?" Ayoshima shouted, very confused by his cousin's actions. "This isn't exactly normal!"

"Because one of them is his cousin and the other is Belldandy's cousin." Sayoko lied, "I actually asked who they were before I jumped to conclusions." She gave her cousin a look that said "you really should know better by now".

"Then what're you doing hanging out with Morisato then?"

"I'm allowed to hang out with my friends you know." She replied huffily.

"Right, so where did they get off to?"Ayoshima looked over Sayoko's shoulder, seeing only Wasp of the Blue Lance and Holybell Standing next to Sayoko's car. Sayoko turned and acted surprised not to see them as well.

"Huh, guess they just went around the back of the buildings." She mumbled loud enough for her cousin to hear. He took the opportunity of her having her back to him to run past her and look around the corners, not being able to see either Keiichi, Belldandy, or the mysterious Black-haired girl, he hung his head in defeat and groaned.

"Well, if you've finished playing around, I have places to be." Sayoko said as she walked by Ayoshima and towards her car.

"Comon, we have to catch up to Former Master quickly" Wasp of the Blue Lance said, tapping her foot as she waited for Sayoko to unlock her car.

"I know, I know, geez." Sayoko said, electronically unlocking her doors so they could get in before she got to the car. Both and Holybell and Wasp of the Blue Lance got into the car and buckled their seatbelts, not because they felt they needed them, but they knew that it was easier to just go along with what humans usually did. Sayoko got in quickly as well, determined to get onto the road and out of her cousin's sight as soon as possible. She could see him still adamantly looking around for Keiichi, Belldandy, and Yukiko. She rolled her eyes and started her car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed onto the main road.

"Now that we're alone, I'd like to discuss something with you two." Holybell said form the back seat, her gentle hands reaching up and gripping Sayoko and Wasp of the Blue Lance's shoulders a bit tightly, her nails oddly tinted a bit purple.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" Sayoko was irritated by Holybell's grip and trying the brush her hand off, but only finding that it tightened when she struggled against it.

"Ow! He what's the big…ide…" Wasp of the Blue Lance's voice trailed off as she turned to glare at Holybell, realizing that Holybell's eyes also had a slightly purple tint to them.

A few minutes later, Sayoko pulled up behind Keiichi, Belldandy and Yukiko on the road towards the temple, it helped that there was only really one way to get to the temple once one leave downtown Nekomi. When they arrived at the temple and got off Keiichi's bike, Keiichi Belldandy and Yukiko noticed that Sayoko and Wasp of the Blue Lance both looked thoroughly shaken when they stepped out of Sayoko's car, while Holybell looked rather happy.

"Are you two alright?" Keiichi asked, worried that something had happened to them while they were in the car.

"I'm fine, just a bit…startled, Sayoko almost hit another car on the way here right?" She said, her voice somewhat panicked as she glared at Holybell, who continued to smile.

"Yes, that's definitely what happened!" Sayoko said, shouting the last word, also shooting Holybell a dirty look. Holybell ignored them both and stood next to Belldandy, her expression still the same.

"Well…if you say so." Keiichi said, shrugging and figuring he probably shouldn't worry about it that much.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to return." All of them looked down to see Welsper staring at them, his tail moving back and forth.

"Hello Master, how're you doing?" Wasp of the Blue Lance asked, walking over to Welsper and petting him gently, eliciting a purr form the black furred demon.

"Rrrrrrr~ I was beginning to wonder why it was taking you so long…daughter." He had known about her little comment earlier to Ayoshima, and, while he found it amusing, he wasn't too keen on her calling him that too much.

"Oh I just met a "generous" person is all." Wasp of the Blue Lance replied, showing Welsper the many bag with outfits stuffed into them. "He bought me all these nice things~."

"hmm, regardless, Morisato." Welsper turned his attention to Keiichi, who jumped a bit. " The Valkyrie requested that I assist you in your training today, though I'm not quite sure how I can be of use, I will have my demon take my place, until then, I'm going to take a nap." Welsper said, walking away calmly towards the plum tree, where he curled up in a ball.

"Well…ok then."Keiichi said, not quite sure how Wasp of the Blue Lance or Welsper would be helping him, if he needed someone to teach him demonic programming, he had figured Mara would be the first person to ask.

"d-did that cat just talk?" Sayoko, who had been standing dumbfounded, shouted a look of total shock on her face.

"Yes, Welsper is a demon researching earth cats, we let him lie with us because he doesn't cause any problems and he is Wasp of the Blue Lance's host." Belldandy explained, Keiichi mad ea mental note to tell Sayoko what the real situation with Welsper was sometime.

"A demon…researching cats?" Sayoko stood there pondering what on earth a demon could want with cats.

"We should go find Miss Lind Master." Yukiko said, tapping Keiichi's shoulder. "Whatever training she will be having us do must be something different than what she had us do before if we are having assistance from Miss Wasp of the Blue Lance."

"I'm sure it's very important training indeed." Belldandy agreed, she had not been informed of the need for a demon or devil for training, so she was also left in the dark about Lind's new training method.

"Well let's go find her already, I'm not quite sure what I'm in for here, but I bet it'll be it'll be interesting to say the least." Sayoko personally wondered if it took them this long to do this all the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First off, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I have two jobs this summer and they keeps me fairly tired/busy, so I've been writing even slower than usual (shocking I know, the snails are making snark remarks as we speak). Also I forgot to post the picture of Masterful Temptress of my Deviant Art account until just now. Someone (I'm unaware of their username here) messaged me on DA, asking me where her picture was, and I posted it. Again, I'm so sorry about that. My DA username is Mjnousak, just like here. Yukiko has been up there for a while. I probably should draw Dashio too. Please be aware I am only posting this fic here on , I will not be putting it up on DA while it is an in progress story. I might after it's done though.

Also seems to be randomly removing words from my stories. I dunno why, but it's getting annoying to reupload a story only to see a few words or sentence missing no matter how many times I reupload it. Chapter 4 of this story and a few of my other fics seem to have suffered this glitch. I'm sorry for those who just started to read this story and found that annoying but regrettably I can't seem to fix the problem. Also thank you to the anonymous reader who informed me that, for some reason, chapter's 9 and 5 were the same for a short period. I have fixed this as well.

Yes, energy drinks would work for Keiichi, but they'd have the usual side effects of energy drinks, like the gigantic crash afterwards. Yes, I know there are energy drinks that don't give you a massive crash, but they still aren't good for you. So Keiichi drinking them will give him less energy than Urd's pills would, but will still give him a monstrous crash because he'd need a LOT of energy drinks to match one of Urd's pills. It'd be ridiculously expensive just to use one of Yukiko's spells if he fueled it on energy drinks.

I admit I ended up using Sayoko as the voice of "what if" a lot in this chapter, this was to explain why certain things will and will not work, like the energy drink example above. This is because, to any normal person who knows about Keiichi's secret (I.E. you guys, you clever bastards who make me have to think more and tie up any loose ends.), there are some things he could do that seem painfully obvious to us, but not to him because he is being dependant on Lind, Belldandy, and Peorth's advice and guidance.

Sayoko's calculator is supposed to sound like a TI (Texas Instrument) -84 calculator, which is pretty advanced, at least here in the USA, I'm not sure about in Japan, so I just based the basic idea off of the TI-84.

Just to specify, I am making Holybell a bit less naive than Belldandy is. She's still a part of Belldandy, but she is somewhat a bit cleverer than her, and a bit less shy about certain things.

Yes, Wasp of the Blue lance is…well, I don't think the term tsundere is correct. She's a bit snarky to most people, but very kind towards Belldandy, Keiichi, and their angels, more so towards Keiichi, so she may come off as bipolar unintentionally. Sorry.

I will admit , I am rather mean to Ayoshima, but honestly, HE ALWAYS DESERVES IT AND I WILL NOT CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THAT. I won't actually get him seriously injured mentally or physically, I just don't let him get his way. If I went further than that, I'd be making this a little less story like and into a more "make the people I hate suffer" story, which I refuse to do…in this story.

Yes, Holybell is not afraid to tell the "competition" (I use this term loosely) to back off from Keiichi. Her nails and eyes getting the purple tint is supposed to symbolize that she was channeling Belldandy's jealous feelings in a controlled way, rather than letting them out in a huge explosion (which seems to always be purple colored). This may be slightly OOC, but given that I'm trying to make sure that the Angels DO have the ability to act on their own will, rather than just their mistress' (or master's in the case of Keiichi and Yukiko), I figure that Holybell would try to act in Belldandy's best interest, which is making sure that she does NOT have another Jealousy Explosion.

As for the next chapter, it's gonna be a big one, so hopefully you all won't be disappointed because we'll be looking at another interesting aspect about Keiichi's training and how the magical systems work.


End file.
